It's Me
by Hanna Hoshiko
Summary: Inilah aku, pria yang tidak bisa berhenti mengagumi dan mencintaimu seumur hidupnya - Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Prolog

Sakura memperhatikan sedikit lama laki-laki berambut coklat muda yang berjalan menjauh darinya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, ia sudah mengenal lama laki-laki itu hingga menjadi salah satu orang terpenting dalam kehidupannya, seragam musim panasnya tidak membuatnya gerah hanya untuk melihat lebih lama laki-laki itu di bawah sinar matahari.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa pun." Ya, dia bisa melakukan apa pun untuk laki-laki itu. Bahkan membuang semua sifat dinginnya.

Ia berjalan pelan, di Sekolah dia bukan gadis biasa. Dia Sakura dengan segala kesempurnaan yang melekat pada dirinya, dan juga satu-satunya Sakura yang sangat dingin, tapi semua itu akan hilang jika berhadapan dengan laki-laki tercintanya.

Sakura berhenti melangkah membuat rambut pendeknya bergoyang, "Apa ada yang mengikutiku?"

Mata _emerald_ nya menjelajahi setiap sudut jalan yang sudah ia lewati, "mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Matanya berkali-kali melirik ke arah Lapangan, melihat seorang laki-laki yang tersenyum sangat lebar pada teman sekelasnya, "Berhenti menatapnya _Forehead_." Bisik Ino padanya.

"Dia sempurna." Sakura tersenyum tipis, ia melanjutkan mencatat apa yang gurunya tulis di papan.

"Kau bisa melihat Kouji sepuasnya nanti. Dia kekasihmu ingat," Ino memfokuskan diri dengan bukunya. "dia tidak akan menghilang meski kau tidak menatapnya berjam-jam."

Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Hn."

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

.

.

Sakura mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencarimu Sakura."

"Kau sudah menemukanku Kouji- _kun_ ," Kouji menggandeng tangan Sakura untuk berjalan di sampingnya. "apa kau memenangkan sesuatu saat pelajaran olahraga tadi?"

"Kau penasaran?"

"Tidak."

Kouji menarik Sakura lebih dekat dengannya. "Kau penasaran atau tidak penasaran gadis jelek?" mereka berjalan menuju kantin. "aku maklum jika kau adalah penggemar beratku. Aku memang laki-laki tampan."

"He!" Sakura mendengus pelan. "Sejak kapan aku menjadi penggemarmu tuan. Rupanya kau begitu memujaku hingga berhalusinasi seperti itu."

Mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sering kali di bicarakan banyak orang di sekolah, menjadi pasangan paling harmonis dan langgeng, selalu terlihat berdua di setiap kesempatan. Banyak laki-laki yang memendam rasa iri pada Kouji karena bisa mendapatkan Sakura, gadis Haruno itu bukan makhluk yang mudah di taklukan, terutama sifatnya yang begitu dingin.

"Kau ingin makan apa Sakura?"

"Aku tidak nafsu makan. Jus saja bagaimana?" pipi Sakura sedikit merona melihat senyum kekasihnya dari dekat.

"Tidak," Kouji melepaskan genggaman mereka. "Kau mencoba diet lagi seperti Yamanaka? Aku melarangmu. Diet seperti Yamanaka tidak sehat Sakura, selagi kau bisa makan... makanlah sepuasmu. Bagaimana dengan kare?"

Sakura memasang wajah datarnya, "Tidak mau."

"Aku tidak mau melihatmu sakit. Kau tidak memperlukan diet," Kouji mengusap kepala Sakura. "kau sempurna bagiku."

Bibir Sakura sedikit terbuka mendengar ucapan kekasihnya, Kouji begitu mengkhawatirkannya, laki-laki itu begitu mencintainya. Dia pun begitu, tanpa ia tahu dulu Kouji membuatnya merasakan apa itu jatuh cinta. Cinta yang sangat manis.

"Benar 'kah?"

"Aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk berbohong Sakura." Kouji menggenggam kembali tangan Sakura. "Aku akan menemanimu makan sampai gendut."

"Dasar laki-laki jahat."

.

.

.

Prolog.

.

.

.

Sudah satu setengah tahun dari tiga tahun masa SMA-nya ia habiskan dengan Kouji, laki-laki itu selalu menyelipkan sedikit waktunya untuk Sakura setiap hari, Ino juga setuju-setuju saja sahabatnya berhubungan dengan laki-laki seperti Kouji. Ino mengatakan Kouji terlalu baik menghadapi Sakura yang kelewat dingin, meski Sakura terkenal sebagai sosok yang sempurna di sekolah tapi dia bukan sosok yang begitu ramah pada orang lain, tidak sering Kouji juga harus menghadapi sifat dingin Sakura ketika gadis itu marah padanya.

"Sakura aku akan berkencan jadi pulang bersama Kouji oke?" Ino memasukkan bukunya dengan cepat.

"Ya."

Ino menghela nafas pelan. "Wajah cantikmu ini kenapa begitu datar ketika bersama sahabatmu," Ino menarik kedua pipi Sakura pelan. "Aku duluan. _Bye Forehead_."

"Kouji- _kun_ mungkin masih ada di Kelas." Sakura menatap Kelas yang sudah kosong. tidak, masih ada satu orang di sana.

Laki-laki paling populer di sekolahnya, pemimpin geng aneh yang Sakura tidak tahu namanya, laki-laki yang selalu di kelilingi perempuan berdandan menor dan berdada besar. Laki-laki yang sama dinginnya dengan Sakura.

"Mencariku Haruno?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya untuk berbalik meninggalkan kelas kekasihnya itu, "Tidak. Kau terlalu percaya diri Uchiha," Sakura menatap datar ke arah Sasuke. "kau melihat kekasihku?"

"Mungkin di atap. Bersama seseorang, mau ku antar Haruno?" Sasuke sedikit menyeringai.

"Tidak. Terima kasih."

Mata hitam Sasuke masih terus memandang Sakura yang berjalan menjauh darinya, sebuah seringaian kembali muncul di wajah datarnya. "Tunggu aku Sakura."

Sakura menatap pintu atap yang sedikit terbuka, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, kekasihnya berada di balik pintu itu. Tangannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara serius perempuan, kekasihnya tidak sendirian di sana, perkataan laki-laki Uchiha tadi benar jika kekasihnya tengah bersama seseorang. Tapi dia tidak boleh cemburu begitu saja.

"Jadi ini yang di rasakan Kouji- _kun_ ketika melihatku bersama laki-laki lain." Gumamnya pelan.

Dia termasuk jajaran perempuan yang paling ingin di kencani oleh laki-laki di Sekolahnya, ia terkadang tidak sanggup ketika melihat Kouji menatap dirinya yang tengah mendengar pengakuan cinta dari laki-laki lain, tatapan Kouji membuatnya sedih. Dan sekarang ia tahu bagaimana rasa yang kekasihnya rasakan biasanya.

Suara perempuan itu terdengar marah, "Apa kecantikan Haruno membuatmu buta Kouji- _kun_?! Ku mohon sadarlah,"

Sakura tidak berani mengintip ke luar, dia sudah cukup dengan mendengarkan semua pembicaraan mereka dari dalam. Dia mempercayai kekasihnya. "ku akui aku tidak sesempurna kekasihmu sekarang, tidak semendambakan Tayuya- _san_. Tapi aku tidak munafik ketika aku bicara aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku."

"Kau bahkan tidak bisa membedakan kekasihmu dan Tayuya- _san_ ," ia tidak mendengar suara Kouji sedari tadi.

"Kenyataannya kau melihat Haruno sebagai Tayuya- _san_."

Deg. Hati Sakura berdebar sakit.

"Berhenti." Suara lirih Kouji terdengar begitu suram. Apa kekasihnya tersinggung dengan ucapan perempuan itu.

"Kau tidak pernah mencintai Haruno, kau mencintai Tayuya- _san_. Dia menolakmu bukan? Hatimu tidak bisa menerima itu dari teman masa kecilmu, gadis impianmu, cinta pertamamu yang sekarang justru tergila-gila dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , kau membuat Haruno sebagai Tayuya- _san_ yang lain."

Sakura mencengkram dadanya, "Ta... yuya yang lain."

Air matanya menetes, satu tetes, dua tetes hingga bertetes-tetes. Hatinya hancur, kekasih yang begitu dicintainya, kekasih yang begitu mencintainya hanya membuatnya sebagai pelarian. Bahkan bukan sebagai gadis yang sebanding dengan dirinya.

"Aku tidak... pernah tahu tentang itu." Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Berusaha agar tidak terisak terlalu keras.

Tidak ada tanggapan dari kekasihnya untuk perkataan perempuan itu.

Menerangkan jika semua yang di katakan perempuan itu benar adanya.

"Aku tahu semuanya. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu sangat lama, sejak kita masih kecil, aku tahu rasa cintaimu pada Tayuya- _san_ sangat besar. Aku tahu tatapan menyedihkanmu ketika melihat Tayuya- _san_ yang selalu bersama Sasuke- _kun_ , aku tahu kau membuat Haruno yang mempunyai kemiripan dengan Tayuya- _san_ sebagai pelarianmu. Aku tahu."

Tangan Sakura yang menempel tembok mengepal, selama ini dia hanya sebagai pelarian, bahkan dia mencintai Kouji begitu tulus, membiarkan laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam wilayah yang selama ini begitu dia jaga. Ini bukan cinta yang sangat manis tapi cinta yang sangat tragis.

Sakura menghapus air matanya, ia tidak boleh terlihat hancur di sini, tidak boleh ada siapa pun melihatnya lemah. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya dengan tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun, seperti tidak terjadi sesuatu.

Ia akan menyelesaikan semua ini dengan cepat. Dia Sakura yang bisa melakukan apa pun.

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun."

.

.

.

 _To be continued_.

A/N :

Jujur saat ngebuat scene Sakura dan Kouji di cerita sebelumnya saya jadi pingin ngebuat ucapan Sakura di sana bener-bener jadi sebuah cerita. Jadinya gini de :v jangan lupa review ya


	2. She

"Berhenti menggangguku _Dobe_." Ia berjalan tanpa melihat lagi sahabat karibnya.

" _Teme_!" ia melotot mendengar teriakkan Naruto. "Lihat itu Sakura- _chan_ ~ dia... cantik."

Sahabatnya belakangan ini tergila-gila dengan gadis bernama Sakura, ia tidak pernah tahu ada gadis bernama Sakura di Sekolahnya, sebenarnya juga ia tidak peduli. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, melihat ke arah pandang yang sama dengan Naruto, setidaknya ia juga harus tahu gadis seperti apa yang di sukai sahabatnya.

Tangan Naruto melambai, "Sakura- _chan_!" memanggil gadis pujaan hatinya dengan suara nyaring.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Sebuah senyum terindah yang pernah dia lihat seumur hidupnya.

"Manis." Gumamnya pelan.

Dadanya berdebar cepat, sensasi yang belum pernah ia rasakan, dia harus membuat senyum itu menjadi miliknya. Dengan cara apa pun.

Seorang laki-laki ah! Bukan itu teman sekelasnya, Kouji. Menghampiri Sakuranya, sejak kapan Sakura menjadi milikmu Sasuke? Kouji berhasil mengalihkan seluruh perhatian gadis itu dengan sekejap, raut damba gadis itu menerangkan segalanya. Hati gadis itu sudah menjadi milik orang lain.

"Si Berengsek itu beruntung mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto melirik ke arahnya. " _Teme_?"

Dia terkekeh pelan dengan menutup setengah wajahnya, "Tidak masalah. Itu masalah kecil." Gumamnya pelan. Sangat pelan.

Nyatanya semua omongannya tentang gadis itu tidak pernah terwujud semasa Sekolahnya, Tuhan tidak memberinya kesempatan barang sedikit pun, gadis itu tidak mudah terpengaruh. Begitu dingin dan cantik, begitu hangat dan menawan di sisi lainnya. Tidak ada yang bisa dia katakan lagi untuk memberi harapan pada perasaannya.

"Aku merindukanmu." Ia membuka matanya setelah mengenang bagaimana seorang gadis merebut hatinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

Setelah lulusan Sekolah dua bulan lalu, setelah kandasnya hubungan gadis itu dengan kekasihnya lima bulan lalu. Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja. Menghilang tanpa kabar.

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Sejak kelulusan Sekolahnya dua bulan lalu ia tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar, mengurung dirinya dari dunia luar, bahkan tidak memberi kabar pada siapa pun. Mematikan semua komunikasi dengan sahabatnya, dan terlarut dalam kesedihan yang tak berujung miliknya.

Hatinya tidak bisa menerima semua yang telah terjadi.

"Sakura sayang bisa _Tou-san_ bicara denganmu?" ketukan pintunya berhenti.

Dari sudut matanya ia bisa melihat Ibunya menangis. Ia juga menangis setiap malam, meratapi nasib.

Kedua orang tuanya mendekat. "Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi?"

Matanya mengerjap pelan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Maksudnya yang mana yang sudah terjadi? Kouji? Tayuya? Apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi.

"Tidak... ada."

"Kau ingin seperti ini selamanya?" Ibunya mengelus kepalanya. "katakan pada _Kaa-san_ apa yang membuatmu seperti ini hm?"

Apa yang membuatnya seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya menangis setiap malam? Semuanya baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedih itu saja.

"Tidak... ada."

Ibunya menangis dengan keras. Ia mulai menekuk kakinya, menutup telinganya, "Tidak... ada. Aku menyakitinya..." dia juga ikut menangis dengan keras.

Siapa yang ia sakiti? Dirinya? Atau orang lain? Tapi siapa? Rasa bersalah yang menggrogoti hatinya ini untuk siapa. Dari siapa rasa sakit ini datang? Dia tidak tahu.

"Siapa yang kau sakiti Sakura?" hati Kizashi sakit melihat putri semata wayangnya seperti ini.

"Tidak... ada." Tangis Sakura semakin menjadi.

Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan melihat putrinya, mereka berdua merasa tidak berguna hingga tidak berdaya melihat anaknya seperti ini, jika saja Sakura mengatakan apa yang membuatnya tidak mempunyai gairah hidup mungkin mereka berdua masih bisa membantu. Tapi Sakura tetap bungkam.

Kizashi menghela nafas, "Mungkin Ino- _chan_ pilihan terbaik."

"I-Ino." Gumam Sakura pelan. Ah! Itu nama sahabatnya.

Dia begitu merindukan nama itu tapi... ada nama lain yang lebih dia rindukan.

"Kau ingat Ino- _chan_ Sakura?"

Tangis Sakura berhenti, "Ino..."

Sosok Ino keluar dari balik pintu, menutup mulut untuk menyembunyikan isak tangisnya. "Ino- _chan_ jaga Sakura kami."

"Tentu _Ba-san_ , _Ji-san_ ," Ino memeluk Sakura. "Aku akan membuatnya pulih seperti dulu."

.

.

.

She.

.

.

.

Dia membawa Sakura ke apartemennya, "Sakura ini kamarmu. Kita hanya tinggal berdua di sini, jangan pernah pergi jika tidak bersamaku."

"Ya."

Sakura hancur. Itulah yang ia tahu, padahal saat mereka menjelang kelulusan gadis itu masih terlihat baik-baik saja, Sakura bahkan sudah tidak pernah lagi menyinggung hubungannya dengan Kouji, karena itu Ino berani menyimpulkan gadis itu sudah melupakan semuanya.

"Panggil aku jika kau memerlukan sesuatu."

Tapi semua kesimpulan yang dibuat Ino salah, dua bulan setelah kelulusan tidak ada yang mendengar kabar Sakura, bahkan ponselnya tidak aktif. Dengan penasaran ia datang ke Rumah Sakura, ternyata keadaan Sakura lebih dari perkiraannya, gadis itu begitu hancur hingga tidak tersisa apa pun.

Menyedihkan.

Itulah yang terlintas pertama kali ketika dirinya bertemu Sakura lagi. Seorang gadis sempurna hancur hanya karena laki-laki tidak tahu diri, mungkin selama ini salahnya karena tidak pernah menaruh kecurigaan kepada Kouji, laki-laki yang mendekati Sakura dengan cara sehalus mungkin, sekarang terjawab sudah kenapa Kouji begitu sabar menghadapi sifat menyebalkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku Sakura," Ino bersimpuh di kaki Sakura. "ini salahku."

Sakura memundurkan tubuhnya perlahan, "Tidak... berhenti!" teriak Sakura histeris.

"Sa-Sakura! Tenanglah..." Ino mendekap Sakura erat, membuat gadis itu menangis di pelukannya. "lupakan semuanya Sakura. Sekarang hanya ada kau dan aku."

"Ino."

"Kita lakukan semuanya perlahan,"

Ia tidak mungkin terus maju dan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendirian di belakang, mereka akan berjalan bersama menatap masa depan, itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Memulai segalanya dari awal, melupakan semua kenangan pahit yang telah terjadi di masa lalu, dia dan Sakura pasti bisa melakukannya.

Air mata Ino menetes.

Hatinya sakit melihat Sakura, bukan Sakura seperti ini yang dia kenal, dia hanya tahu Sakura dengan segela kesempurnaan dan sifat dinginnya. Dia gagal menyelamatkan sahabatnya, tapi tidak ada kata terlambat untuk kembali seperti semula.

"aku akan selalu di sini. Di sampingmu Sakura."

.

.

.

She.

.

.

.

Ia sudah hidup satu bulan bersama Sakura, gadis itu terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan saat pertama kali bertemu, rambut Sakura sekarang sudah panjang hingga menyentuh punggung. Sakura menjadi seorang yang lebih pendiam dari pada dulu, tapi terkadang sangat hangat.

"Kau siap bertemu Orochimaru- _san_?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Kau janji akan membuatkanku jus tomat 'kan?"

Ino tertawa keras. Sakura yang sekarang terlampau menyukai tomat, "Baiklah gadis jelek. Kita pergi."

Sakura menderita _skizofrenia stupor katatonik_ , penyebabnya sudah pasti masalah Sakura dan Kouji membuatnya mempunyai depresi akut, itu bisa sembuh tapi harus benar-benar perlahan. Karena itu Ino memutuskan mengambil cuti kuliahnya selama setahun, dia harus fokus menyembuhkan Sakura lebih dulu.

"Sakura- _chan_! Apa kabarmu baik-baik saja?" Orochimaru adalah psikiater yang menangani masalah Sakura.

" _Konichiwa_ Orochimaru- _san_. Hari yang indah." Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Orochimaru menatapnya, "Ku lihat dia sudah lebih baik, kau menjalankan semua saranku dengan baik Ino- _chan_. Jika perkembangannya terus seperti ini, presentasi kesembuhannya akan meningkat, dia bisa sembuh lebih cepat dari yang sudah kita perkirakan sebelumnya."

"Syukurlah," Ino memeluk Sakura. "ku pikir dia masih tidak berkembang sama sekali."

"Tidak-tidak," Orochimaru menggeleng pelan. "kau pernah bilang jika Sakura- _chan_ orang yang dingin bukan? Karena sifat itu Ino- _chan_ tidak bisa melihat perkembangannya, tapi untuk dokter kejiwaan seperti kami dibiasakan melihat perkembangan jiwa seseorang sekecil apa pun."

"Dia sering sekali tiba-tiba menangis dalam diam, maksudku wajahnya datar sekali tapi air matanya keluar,"

Ino menatap Sakura perlahan air matanya sendiri yang keluar. "aku hanya bisa menyeka air matanya saja, menyakitkan melihatnya hancur seperti ini."

"Ino- _chan_ aku tidak ingin kau ikut depresi, Sakura- _chan_ masih sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu, dia bergantung padamu. Apa pun yang terjadi pada Sakura- _chan_ katakan padaku, kau harus kuat demi gadis ini."

Ino mengajak Sakura pamit, "Kapan Sakura bisa menjalani terapinya?"

"Aku masih belum bisa saat ini. bukan aku tapi Sakura- _chan_."

Ino menyembunyikan rambut Sakura di balik tudung jaket, memberikan gadis itu masker agar tidak ada yang mengenalinya, Sakura juga tidak akan mau terlihat seperti ini.

Ino kembali menghela nafas pelan. Mengenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Gadis itu bergantung padanya. Sahabatnya.

.

.

.

She.

.

.

.

 **1 tahun kemudian.**

"Maaf sekali _Ba-san_ , aku tidak ingin hal yang kita tidak inginkan terjadi jika _Ba-san_ membawa Sakura keluar. Itu terlalu beresiko," Ino mematut dirinya yang mengenakan seragam kerja di sebuah kaca besar.

Ino merapikan poninya, "tunggu sebentar lagi. _Ba-san_ ingin akhir yang indah bukan? Akhir yang indah tidak mempunyai proses yang instan, aku akan menemui _Ba-san_ sepulang kerja. Sebentar lagi selesai."

Ino memasukkan ponselnya, berjalan ke arah tempat resepsionis, dia bekerja di sebuah rumah kecantikan selama cuti kuliah. Setidaknya ia sudah mendapat restu kedua orang tua, Sakura mau pun dirinya, orang tua masing-masing begitu mendukung niat baik Ino. Tidak mudah meluluhkan hati Mebuki, butuh dua hari dia memohon seperti gembel di depan Rumah Sakura.

"Bisa tunjukkan ruang tunggu Yamanaka." Ah! Dia, salah satu penggemar Sakura yang harus dia singkirkan.

"Di sana. Kursi berderet rapi di sana Uchiha."

Sasuke bertambah tampan itu adalah kenyataan mutlak yang tidak bisa ia sangkal, setelah tersebar kabar putusnya hubungan Sakura, laki-laki itu adalah orang pertama yang menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih pada Sakura. Sayangnya Sakura tidak pernah menganggap Sasuke ada.

Ia melewati Sasuke begitu saja setelah mengganti seragam kerja dan berniat pulang.

"Yamanaka kau tahu kabar Sakura?"

Ino berhenti melangkah. "Kau peduli?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak membiarkan gadis modal senyum itu melarikan diri begitu saja, dia sudah mengambil sesuatu dariku," Sasuke menyeringai tipis. "dia harus bertanggung jawab."

"Jangan melawak Uchiha. Sakuraku bukan pencuri."

"Sejak kapan Haruno itu jadi milikmu Yamanaka?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan sombong.

"Ceh!" ia mendecih. "Memang milik siapa? Dia bukan milikmu Uchiha sialan. Hentikan omong kosong ini."

"Kau tahu sesuatu Yamanaka."

Ino menghentikan langkahnya dan tertegun sebentar. "Kau ke sini untuk menjemput kekasihmu bukan?"

"Dia hanya Karin," Sasuke berbalik dan menatap punggung Ino. "dan lagi cuti kuliahmu itu begitu misterius bagiku, kau bahkan baru memulai kuliahmu beberapa minggu dan langsung mengajukan cuti selama satu tahun? Bukankah itu sedikit aneh dan terburu-buru."

"Tidak ku sangka seorang Sasuke Uchiha penuh omong kosong."

"Dengar baik-baik Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha bisa melakukan apa pun," Sasuke maju menghadap Ino secara langsung. "terutama untuk Sakura Haruno."

"Aku menyerah Uchiha. Tapi cuti kuliahku tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sakura, kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi setelah kelulusan, apa sekarang kau puas?" jantung Ino terasa akan keluar saja dari dadanya.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, "Rahasia indah macam apa yang kau sembunyikan Yamanaka?" Sasuke menatap Ino dengan tajam. "aku tidak peduli seindah apa itu tapi jika aku menemukan sedikit saja celah maka..." Sasuke menyeringai lebar dan mengarahkan tangannya yang membentuk sebuah pistol ke wajah Ino. "Bang!"

Sasuke memang bukan orang yang bisa dibodohi begitu saja, kecerdasan, kesombongan, talenta, dan kepercayaan dirinya sangat tinggi. Laki-laki yang ideal menurut Ino tapi berbahaya bagi Sakura sekarang, belum saatnya Sakura menghadapi Sasuke, ia tidak mau Sasuke melakukan hal bodoh pada Sakura.

Ino menghembuskan nafas pelan, "Apa kau gila?!"

.

.

.

She.

.

.

.

"Sakura kekasih cantikmu pulang!" ia melepas _heels_ nya, berjalan santai menuju lebih dalam apartemennya. "Sakura! Kau tidak ingin menyambut kekasihmu yang baru pulang kerja ini?!"

Tidak ada sahutan sinis seperti tutup mulut bodoh, berisik, atau pun lemparan bantal. "Sakura?"

Ino berlari ke segala penjuru apartemen mencari keberadaan Sakura, tapi gadis itu tidak ada di mana pun. "dia keluar tanpaku? Auh! Dasar Haruno menyebalkan."

" _Aku menunggumu di Kuil."_

Ino mencabut note kecil itu dari pintu kulkas, Sakura tidak pernah keluar apartemen tanpa dirinya, saat mendapati jika tidak ada Sakura membuatnya ketakutan. Takut jika gadis itu bertemu orang masa lalunya, takut jika semua orang melihat Sakura terlihat begitu menyedihkan, Ino begitu takut kehilangan Sakura lagi.

Tangga Kuil ini tidak begitu panjang, di depan Kuil terlihat seseorang yang di carinya. "Sakura! Kenapa kau keluar tanpa aku?!"

Gadis itu membalikkan badannya.

Tersenyum hangat, rambut panjangnya tertiup angin bersama kelopak bunga sakura. "Ino."

Sakura memanggil namanya, seharusnya itu menjadi hal biasa saja tapi kali ini kenapa begitu menyesakkan dada, kenapa suara Sakura begitu terdengar mengharukan di telinganya. "Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

Ino berlari memeluk Sakura, membawa gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. "kau sembuh. Berjanjilah padaku kau akan menjadi wanita kuat Sakura."

"Aku berjanji. Maaf selama ini merepotkanmu, aku membuat semua orang khawatir bahkan kau mengambil cuti kuliahmu demi aku, itu membuatku merasa bersalah." Air mata Sakura menetes. "aku memang tidak berguna. Kenapa hanya karena masalah sepeleh seperti itu aku hancur? Aku... menyedihkan sekali."

"Tidak." Ino menggeleng. "aku tidak keberatan tentang semuanya Sakura, apa itu masalah sepeleh? kau mencintainya, menyayanginya, membiarkannya menjadi bagian hidupmu, menjadikannya salah satu orang terpenting dalam kisahmu. Aku tidak tahu sesakit apa itu, tapi ketika kau tahu semua kebenaran yang begitu menyakitkan tentangnya, kau pantas hancur Sakura."

"Aku bisa membayangkannya, kau ingin menerima semuanya tapi hatimu menolak dan menyangkal yang terjadi."

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak se _childish_ yang terlihat."

"Kenapa mulutmu tajam sekali."

Sakura melepas pelukan Ino. "Mulai besok kita akan kuliah, aku ada di kedokteran setidaknya kita kuliah di tempat yang sama, seminggu yang lalu aku sudah meminta _Kaa-san_ untuk mengurus semuanya. Sekarang aku bisa menerima semuanya seperti yang kau katakan, Kouji- _kun_ pasti akan lebih merasa bersalah jika melihatku beberapa waktu lalu. Aku ingin memulainya lagi dari nol bersamamu Ino."

Ia sudah memikirkan semuanya matang-matang, dia tetap Sakura yang dulu tapi setidaknya dia berhenti itu menyalahkan dirinya pada hal yang jelas-jelas bukan salahnya, Sakura merasa kasihan pada dirinya sendiri. Kali ini dia ingin egois, dia ingin bahagia.

"Tentu saja bodoh."

Sakura melihat poni tengahnya, "Kau bisa merubah poniku? Ini terlihat membosankan."

"Tidak masalah sayang." Ino terkekeh pelan.

Dia sangat ingin bahagia melebih apa pun sekarang, memang dulu dia begitu bahagia bersama Kouji tapi ceritanya sudah berbeda, tidak ada lagi Kouji yang mencintainya. Kini dia akan memulai lagi kebahagiaan sederhana tanpa adanya Kouji, bersama orang yang benar-benar ada di sampingnya.

Sakura menyeringai lebar, angin menerbangkan rambutnya bersama kelopak sakura. "Aku ingin berubah jelek Ino."

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

A/N :

Butuh waktu agak lama untuk pemilihan kata yang enak dan pas buat cerita ini, karena masih UNBK jadi harus fokus belajar tapi kalo udah penat akhirnya nerusin fic juga haha :v jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya.

Balasan review :

Bang kise ganteng : karakter Sasuke mau pun Sakura belum keluar sebenernya sih, masih ngeliatin kondisinya Sakura kayak gimana. Karena cerita ini semacam kehidupan lain Sakura dari cerita sebelumnya jadi karakternya nggak bakalan berubah 100% dari yang lalu de, terima kasih udah review.

Undhott : ya karena di sini aja udah keliatan kalo Sakura begitu mencintai Kouji. Terima kasih udah review.

Anisha ryuzaki : wop, makasih udah review.

Rinda kuchiki : terima kasih udah review.

S A M : terima kasih udah review.

As : semoga aja hahaha, terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : terima kasih udah review.

Wowwoh geegee : terima kasih udah review.


	3. Perubahan

Sasuke memandang kedua gadis yang agak jauh di depannya, "Yamanaka?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terlihat berbicara melantur, sepertinya sudah mabuk tidak ketulungan, tapi dia tidak begitu tertarik pada gadis bringas itu. Matanya lebih tertarik melihat orang yang kesulitan memapahnya, mini _dress_ ketat berlengan panjang berwarna hitam, sepatu berhak yang membalut kedua kakinya. Kenapa gadis itu bodoh memakai topi ke dalam klub malam seperti ini. Sasuke mendecih sombong, gadis aneh yang seksi.

"Aku akan membunuhmu Ino karena sudah membuatku mencium bau menjijikan ini."

Gerutuan gadis itu terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke, "Gadis aneh."

Dan Sasuke tertohok setelah menghina gadis itu dengan sebutan aneh, ia berhenti berjalan dan tertegun sebentar, menoleh ke arah kedua gadis yang beberapa saat lalu melewatinya. Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mengenalinya, "Yamanaka sialan."

Matanya sedikit melebar melihat helaian rambut panjang yang tertutup topi hitam itu, ia sudah tidak perlu memastikan wajahnya, dia pasti orang yang selama ini ia tunggu. Sedikit berlari kecil, menggenggam kuat pergelangan tangan kecil itu.

Hatinya berdebar keras.

"Ah! Sialan." Sasuke membuang topi itu begitu saja.

Mata _emerald_ itu melebar memandangnya, "Sakura."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan

Ia tertawa pelan melihat tubuhnya, "Sakura~ kenapa kau begitu lucu dengan tubuh gemuk seperti ini."

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku sialan." Sakura menatap tajam tangan Ino yang ingin mencubit kedua pipinya.

Pagi ini dia rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk memasang semua _make up_ dan sumpalan di tubuhnya, dia ingin berubah bukan sebagai Sakura Haruno yang jauh lebih sempurna dan menawan, hanya seorang Sakura yang gemuk dan jelek. Ia tidak begitu masalah dengan cibiran orang lain.

Mereka berdua berjalan di jalan utama kampus, "Kau tidak masalah dengan penampilanmu Sakura?"

"Aku menyukainya." Sakura terkekeh pelan melihat beberapa orang melihat tidak suka padanya karena berjalan bersama Ino yang mereka anggap sempurna. "mereka mengganggapmu sempurna ketika berjalan bersamaku _Pig_."

"Kenapa aku tidak berpikir begitu, aku... ingin sekali mencubit pipimu lagi _Forehead_ ~ biarkan aku melakukannya."

Sakura membuat jarak dengan Ino, "Menjauh dariku _Pig_!"

"Kau pelit sekali dengan kekasihmu. Dasar gadis jelek! Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan hingga seperti ini Sakura?"

Mata Sakura menatap jalanan lurus yang mereka lewati.

"Aku memikirkan banyak hal."

Tatapan Ino melembut, "Aku akan menunggumu siap untuk membaginya denganku, aku tahu kau punya alasan untuk semua ini. jadi sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini Sakura?"

"Aku ingin menikmatinya sampai bosan. Auh!"

"Hmm~ kenapa wajah ini begitu menggemaskan, aku begitu menyukaimu jika seperti ini terus _Forehead_." Ino mencubit pipi Sakura hingga memerah. "dimana wajah cantik aroganmu itu sekarang hm?"

"Berengsek kau _Pig_!" Sakura merapikan rambutnya. "aku belok sini. Sampai jumpa di Apartemen."

Sakura berhenti berjalan, melihat punggung Ino yang berjalan menjauh darinya. "Maaf membuatmu khawatir lagi Ino."

.

.

.

Perubahan.

.

.

.

Sebuah tangan kecil mengulur ke depan wajahnya, "Haruno- _san_ salam kenal. Hinata, Hinata Hyuuga."

Mata Sakura melembut.

"Panggil saja Sakura, boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata?" perempuan itu mengangguk pelan. "salam kenal Hinata. Kau memulai tahun ini juga?"

Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, hari beranjak siang dan mereka sudah tidak memiliki kelas lagi hari ini. "Sebenarnya aku ingin mulai kuliah tahun depan, lagi pula aku tidak suka ilmu kedokteran. Ayahku memaksaku untuk masuk ke sini, padahal aku ingin mendalami ilmu sastra, jadi kenapa Sakura- _chan_ memulai tahun ini juga?"

"Aku..." Sakura menatap Hinata dengan sendu, "hanya sedang sakit."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Nanti jika Sakura- _chan_ sudah siap aku mau mendengar semuanya. Aku ingin menjadi temanmu."

"Maaf Hinata, aku bukan orang yang mudah bersosialisasi," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "tapi terima kasih sudah mau menjadi temanku. Kau tidak malu berbicara seperti ini denganku? Aku takut yang lain akan menjauhimu."

Hinata termasuk perempuan cantik tapi dia terlihat biasa saja berbicara dengannya yang seperti ini, lagi pula dia juga tidak sedang mencari teman tapi jika seseorang mengajaknya berteman apa salahnya mencoba, Hinata kelihatannya bukan perempuan jalang dan semacamnya.

"Hahaha tenang saja Sakura- _chan_ , aku tidak ingin berteman dengan yang lain aku ingin berteman denganmu. Aku begitu penasaran bagaimana rasanya menjadi sahabatmu."

Perempuan aneh macam apa lagi yang dia temui ini.

Ini bahkan baru hari keduanya kuliah.

"Kau pasti menyesal Hinata." Rasanya tubuhnya berkeringat parah, begitu gerah memakai semua sumpalan yang membuat tubuhnya terlihat gemuk. "kau hanya belum melihat aku yang sebenarnya."

Ya... Sakura menjadi sosok yang lain ketika berhadapan dengan Ino, bermulut kotor sekotor selokan, menjengkelkan, dingin, dan begitu pemalas. Sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu dulu semuanya berubah seiring dia tinggal bersama Ino dan mulai sembuh dari depresinya, dia akan memasang wajah palsu ketika bertemu dengan orang asing.

"Benar 'kah?!" teriak Hinata antusias membuat mereka sekarang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Sakura tersenyum kaku, dia tidak menyangka Hinata seceriwis ini yang Sakura bayangkan adalah Hinata seorang perempuan yang lemah lembut. "aku penasaran sekali padamu Sakura- _chan_."

Dia punya Ino kedua di hidupnya sekarang. "Senang mendengarnya."

.

.

.

Perubahan.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ia selalu melihat kelibat merah muda di fakultas kedokteran, Karin selalu membuatnya menuju gedung penuh organ-organ orang mati itu, catat setiap hari. Bukannya dia takut hanya saja mengerikan melihat organ-organ dalam manusia di pajang begitu saja di dalam toples kaca, beruntung wajah dinginnya ini menutupi semuanya.

Warna merah muda itu terlihat lagi di pandangannya.

"Sakura..." dia terkekeh pelan. "tidak mungkin. Sakuraku tidak mungkin segendut itu," dia berbalik mengalihkan pandangannya dari perempuan gendut berambut merah muda itu. "apa aku salah makan akhir-akhir ini?! kenapa perempuan gendut itu terlihat seperti Sakura." Desisnya frustasi.

Perlahan kakinya berbalik, melangkah cepat mengejar perempuan gendut itu. "Hei!"

Dia mencengkram pergelangan perempuan itu. "aku sudah gila." Gumamnya sangat pelan.

"Kau mengenalku?"

Apa ini? apa dia sudah salah menduga orang, tapi mata _emerald_ perempuan itu tidak bisa membuatnya dibohongi begitu saja, mata itu sama persis dengan mata yang ia temui pada perempuan di klub malam seminggu yang lalu. Perempuan seksi dan begitu sempurna di matanya, bukan kantung lemak berjalan seperti ini.

"Sakura."

"Menyingkirlah idiot. Kau menghalangi jalanku."

Sasuke menggeram pelan, "Idiot?! Tidak ada idiot setampan diriku."

"Bukan urusanku, menyingkirlah ayam." Perempuan itu memincingkan matanya.

Dia meletakkan telunjuknya di dahi lebar perempuan yang dianggapnya Sakura itu. "Ayam. Berani sekali kau kantung lemak, kau pernah melihat ayam mempunyai wajah sepertiku? Tampan dan sempurna."

Perempuan itu tertawa mengejek.

"Sempurna? Sesempurna bokong ayam. Aku pernah melihatnya tepat di depan mataku sekarang," perempuan itu menggengam tangannya yang berada di dahi perempuan itu. "menyingkirlah."

"Sakura- _chan_ kau sedang bersama siapa?"

Dia harus berterima kasih pada sepupu jauhnya itu, Sakura terlihat menggeram frustasi mendengar panggilan Hinata. "Cih! Hinata."

"Lama tidak bertemu Sakura Haruno." seketika itu tangannya menjauh dari dahi Sakura. Dia menyeringai lebar.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Uchiha."

Mata hitamnya melihat dengan tajam Sakura, ia yakin seminggu yang lalu dia bertemu dengan Sakura di klub malam, perempuan itu masih dingin dan cantik seperti dulu. Bukan seperti ini, "berhenti menatapku Uchiha."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kau berubah."

"Apa pedulimu." Sakura melewatinya begitu saja.

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang berubah dratis, perubahan itu sempat membuatnya syok berat, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan perempuan itu satu tahun lalu. Kenapa dia menghilang begitu saja, tidak memberi kabar pada siapa pun, dan sekarang muncul dengan perubahan yang sangat jauh.

Pandangan Sasuke berubah sendu, "Aku merindukanmu Sakura."

"Sasuke! Ayo pulang."

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyusul Karin, setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan melihat ke arah Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian, "Kali ini biarkan aku mencuri sesuatu darimu Sakura."

.

.

.

Perubahan.

.

.

.

"Sakura kau baik-baik saja?" Ino menatapnya dengan khawatir membuat Hinata juga menaruh perhatian penuh padanya.

Sakura terlihat menahan urat-urat dahinya agar tidak terlihat terlalu jelas, "Menjadi jelek itu menyusahkan."

Matanya beberapa kali mengerling ke belakang, membuat mata Ino dan Hinata juga mengikutinya hingga mereka keheranan karena tidak menemukan apa-apa di sana, sudah dua minggu hidupnya seperti ini. wajar jika kedua sahabat anehnya itu tidak menyadarinya, laki-laki itu lebih pintar dari mereka berdua tapi tidak untuk dirinya, dia merasakan kehadiran laki-laki sialan itu di mana pun.

Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah baju tanpa lengan, "Apa yang kau bicarakan _Forehead_? Siapa suruh kau berpenampilan seperti itu."

"Ku pikir Ino- _chan_ salah mengerti maksud Sakura- _chan_ ," Hinata menempatkan sebuah gaun malam seksi di depan Sakura. "dia pasti sedang di _bully_ seseorang! perkataanku benarkan Sakura- _chan_?"

Urat pada dahi Sakura semakin terlihat mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Apa itu benar?! Siapa yang berani melakukan itu padamu _Forehead_ biarkan aku yang menghajarnya." Mata Ino berapi-api seketika membuat Hinata dan Sakura _sweatdrop_.

Sakura memegang bahu Ino. "Kita sudahi saja acara belanja gilamu hari ini _Pig_. Aku benar-benar ingin pulang sekarang."

Hinata menahan tangan Sakura. "Sebenarnya..." Mata Hinata berbinar senang. "ada kafe yang ku incar di sini."

Seharusnya ini menjadi hari libur yang menenangkan, bermanja dengan kasur kesayangannya, tidak perlu bertemu dengan matahari dan tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan semua sumpalan sialan ini di tubuhnya. Ternyata perubahan perlu usaha yang kuat, Sakura membalik-balikkan buku menu dengan bosan, semua yang ada di sana hanya makanan manis.

"Apa di sini tidak ada _pancake_ tomat?" tanya Sakura asal-asalan dengan menatap Hinata bosan.

"Sakura- _chan_! Aku bisa membuatkanmu selusin _pancake_ tomat di Apartemen, hari ini makan yang ada di menu saja."

Ketika dia melihat Ino sebagai kakak yang begitu parnoan dan cerewet, dia merasa Hinata seperti adiknya yang bodoh dan begitu mengaguminya di saat bersamaan, "Aku akan mengingat janjimu Hinata."

"Kenapa kafe ini tidak menyediakan _salad_. Lihat! Lihat!" Ino mengarahkan buku menu ke depan wajah Sakura. "semuanya makanan manis dan penuh lemah. Jika terus seperti ini berat badanku pasti naik lagi, sialan."

"Berat badan tidak akan membunuhmu Ino- _chan_. Kau selalu saja makan sayur-sayur mengerikan itu, ku rasa sebentar lagi kau bisa berubah jadi kambing."

"Justru aku merasa heran," Ino menusuk-nusuk perut Hinata dengan kesal. "kau tukang makan tapi sialnya tubuhmu tidak gemuk sama sekali."

Ah Sakura lupa, selain itu Ino adalah penggila diet garis keras untuk membuat tubuhnya seksi sedangkan Hinata? Dia penggila makanan tergila yang pernah dia kenal. Ia rasa hanya dia yang normal di sini.

Mata Sakura melirik meja di pojok ruangan, "Hentikan adu mulut bodoh kalian, ku rasa kekasihku sudah merindukanku di rumah."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur seharian lagi _Forehead_."

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, ketika itu mata _emerald_ -nya bertemu dengan mata laki-laki yang duduk di pojok ruangan kafe. "Setidaknya aku harus menyingkirkan satu orang untuk membuat hariku lebih tenang."

Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyendok pesanannya, "Siapa? Kurasa Ino- _chan_."

"Sebelum _Forehead_ melakukan itu akan membunuhmu lebih dulu Hinata."

"Aku tidak bisa membuang pembantu pribadiku Hinata," Sakura kembali melirik ke sudut ruangan. "itu tidak penting hanya seekor ayam genit."

"Sialan kau _Forehead_."

"Ayam!" segera saja Ino dan Sakura membekap mulut Hinata. "berikan saja padaku, kita bisa makan sup ayam."

Sakura menyangga wajahnya dengan satu tangan, "Terima kasih Tuhan. Mereka berdua benar-benar gila."

.

.

.

Perubahan.

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari Ino pulang ke Rumah keluarganya, menyisakan dirinya sendirian di Apartemen, sebenarnya itu bukan hal yang terlalu buruk tidak ada lagi yang memarahinya ketika bermalas-malasan seharian. Hanya saja tidak ada lagi yang mengurus Apartemen, menyiapkan makanan, air hangat, berbelanja, menyapu, mencuci piring, tidak untuk mencuci pakaiannya karena Ino juga malas untuk mencuci pakaiannya sendiri.

Dia jarang sekali pergi ke supermarket terutama tanpa Ino, "Apa yang harus ku beli sebenarnya. Aku tidak terlalu suka memasak."

Sakura masih berpenampilan gendut. Setidaknya beratnya turun satu kilo karena panas sumpalan yang dia pakai.

"Huft... keluarlah Uchiha. Ini sudah hampir satu bulan kau menjadi penguntitku." Dia masih terfokus pada bahan-bahan makanan di depannya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dariku?"

Harus Sakura akui jika memang Sasuke itu tampan dan menawan, laki-laki itu adalah tipe ideal semua perempuan yang ada mungkin, dia juga tidak akan mungkin membantah jika semua yang ada pada Sasuke adalah fakta nyata.

"Aku ingin dirimu."

Matanya melirik Sasuke dengan pakaian serba hitam milik laki-laki itu, "Sepertinya kau sudah profesional soal menguntit."

Nyatanya masih sulit untuknya membahas soal cinta.

"Mendapatkanmu jauh lebih sulit dari pada yang kau bayangkan."

"Benar 'kah?" Sakura menghela napas panjang. "tidak ada pilihan lain. Mau makan bersamaku?"

"Kau mengajakku kencan?"

"Kau tidak akan sudi berkencan dengan kantung lemak sepertiku, aku tidak memaksamu ikut tenang saja Uchiha."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang sedari tadi tidak menyentuh buku menu sama sekali, apa memandanginya sudah membuat perut Sasuke itu kenyang, ah! Sekarang dengan semua sumpalan yang menempel pada dirinya, dia sudah terlihat seperti kue _mochi_. Semoga Ino tidak akan tahu jika dia mengajak Sasuke untuk menemaninya makan hari ini.

"Selama satu tahun kau ke mana?"

Sakura berhenti membalikan buku menu. "Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil."

"Satu tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar, cukup untuk empat musim dan menciptakan beberapa kenangan bermakna." Sasuke membuka buku menunya. "kecelakaan kecil tidak akan membutuhkan waktu satu tahun untuk sembuh."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu," Sakura menyudahi kegiatan memilih menu makanannya. "memangnya apa pedulimu."

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Aku khawatir padamu," Sasuke menyenderkan punggungnya. "selalu bertanya bagaimana hari-harimu, apa kau sedang senang atau sedih, apa kau sudah makan, apa kau baik-baik saja. Apa kau memikirkanku juga."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukan itu."

"Aku melakukannya karena aku suka."

Sakura menatap makanan yang sudah di sajikan, "Kau tidak bisa berharap apa pun dariku Uchiha karena aku tidak bisa."

"Itu tidak masalah," Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Dia heran kenapa laki-laki seperti Sasuke begitu terobsesi padanya, "Kau bisa berharap apa pun dariku Sakura."

"Aku tidak berharap dari seekor ayam."

Sakura melahap makanannya dan mencoba menghiraukan keberadaan Sasuke. Mungkin sebuah kesalahan membuat Sasuke menjadi teman makannya hari ini.

"Sialan," Sasuke mengacak rambutnya.

Mata Sakura sedikit melebar melihat Sasuke tertawa begitu saja. "Tunggu saja Sakura. Aku akan mencuri sesuatu darimu kali ini."

.

.

.

To be continued.

A/N :

Akhirnya bisa update juga, saya kebanyakan piknik sampek lupa nerusin fic-nya yosh! Jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya minna-san.

Balasan review :

Bang kise ganteng : untuk Kouji belum waktunya tampil, diikuti dulu alur SasuSakunya baru kalo ada scene pas aku masukin Kouji di dalamnya. Terima kasih udah review.

Taka momiji : terima kasih udah setia sama review ya.

Shaulaamalfoy : terima kasih udah review.

Undhott : terima kasih udah review.

UchiHaruno Sya-chan : saya bingung mau nanggapin gimana ini hahaha tapi terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : saya nggak bisa ngeramal bakalan sampai berapa, yang penting ceritanya sampai complit aja udah syukur banget saya hahaha terima kasih udah review.

Guest : kalo di pakek logika orang normal sih emang chapter kemarin rada lebay gimana gitu, tapi chapter kemarin itu inspirasinya dari kisah nyata bahkan lebih parah dari itu. Saya sih nggak masalah kalo alurnya mudah di tebak, terima kasih udah review.


	4. Mata di balik lensa

Teet! Teeet! Teet!

"Oh sial. Kenapa Pig harus pulang pagi-pagi buta seperti ini."

Tanpa mencuci muka Sakura berjalan menuju pintu utama, tidak memakai sumpalan, rambut acak-acakan, jangan lupa garis putih yang tidak begitu kentara di pipinya. Jangan coba tanyakan pakaiannya, kaos kebesaran dan _hot pants_ , jika Ino bertemu dengannya seperti ini dia sudah siap di siram air dingin. Yang terpenting sekarang hanya membuka pintu untuk Ino dan kembali tidur.

Sakura berhenti sebentar untuk mengecek bau badannya, dia rasa tidak terlalu bau setelah seharian bersama Sasuke kemarin dia tidak mandi sama sekali. Dia tidak peduli jika orang menganggapnya menjijikan, lagi pula dia hanya di Apartemen seharian.

"Berengsek kau Pig pulang sepagi ini." omel Sakura dengan masih menutup mata.

"Sa-Sakura- _chan_?"

Sakura menaikkan satu alisnya ke atas, sejak kapan Ino memanggilnya dengan begitu manis, dia jadi teringat seseorang. Sedikit bodoh tapi cantik, tukang makan tapi tetap kurus, dan begitu memujanya, yah... sangat Hinata sekali.

Sakura membuka matanya kasar. "Hinata?!"

Sakura memandang bosan tiga koper besar di depannya, sebenarnya derita apa lagi yang Tuhan tuliskan untuknya, hidupnya sudah cukup damai di Apartemen hanya ada Ino yang selalu mengomelinya. Dia menatap tajam Hinata, apa yang sebenarnya perempuan gila di depannya ini pikirkan, membawa tiga koper besar ke Apartemennya.

"Wow Sakura- _chan_ badanmu berubah. Cantik," Mata Hinata berbinar senang. "bagaimana kau menguruskan badan hanya dengan waktu semalam."

Mulutnya sudah tidak bisa berkata apa pun untuk menjawab Hinata. "Apa arti semua koper ini Hinata? Dan oh sial! Ini masih pagi sekali."

"Aku pindah ke sini."

Tuhan bolehkah dia pingsan sekarang? Ah! Tidak mungkin ini hanya mimpi buruknya.

Ini pasti karma untuk dosanya pada Ino, dia perlu bangun agar mimpi gila ini cepat berakhir. "Aku harus tidur lagi."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Berhenti mengikuti di kampus Uchiha," _mood_ nya pagi ini mendadak buruk, "aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian."

Ia begitu tidak nyaman dengan pasang-pasang mata yang menatapnya benci karena Sasuke berjalan di sampingnya, dia sangat tahu jika Sasuke begitu populer sama seperti dirinya dulu hingga mempunyai _fans_ fanatik. Setelah semua usahanya ini dia tidak ingin lagi terjerat dengan apa yang namanya _fans_ , dia ingin menjadi perempuan biasa saja, tidak populer dan hidup damai di dunianya sendiri.

"Harusnya kau sudah terbiasa. Mereka dulu juga memujamu." Sasuke hari ini menggunakan tas samping. Laki-laki itu tahu cara membuat dirinya tampak luar biasa.

Sakura mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Sasuke. Dan akan selalu seperti itu.

Urat di dahi Sakura timbul perlahan ketika merasakan tangan Sasuke menusuk-nusuk pipinya. "Berhenti mengganggu sialan."

"Sialan?" Sasuke berdiri di depan Sakura. "aku tidak asing dengan itu. Kau bertemu denganku di klub malam 'kan?"

"Kau terlalu terobsesi denganku Uchiha."

Sakura kembali mengabaikan Sasuke lagi dengan melewatinya begitu saja.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku kantung lemak," Sasuke menaruh telunjuknya di dahi Sakura. Laki-laki itu berhasil menyusulnya. "bagaimana jika Sasuke- _kun_? Itu cocok untukmu."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Jangan bercanda dan tutup mulut sialanmu. Menyingkirlah." Dia kembali melewati Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. "Kau selalu saja seperti itu. Tidak tersentuh dan begitu jauh, kau tidak membiarkanku masuk dan menjadi bagian hidupmu,"

Sakura mengeratkan genggaman pada buku mata kuliahnya. Sasuke tepat berada di belakang, dia sadar sekarang Sasuke tengah berbicara serius dengannya, dulu Sasuke tidak pernah seperti ini, laki-laki itu hanya akan terus menggodanya. Memang benar waktu satu tahun dapat mengubah orang dengan begitu cepat.

"aku memang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu satu tahun belakangan ini. itu karena kau tidak membiarkanku tahu Sakura, kau memang seperti ini, dingin dan menutup diri."

"Berhenti membohongi dirimu Uchiha," Sakura tersenyum meremehkan. "kau terlalu terobsesi dengan diriku yang dulu, harusnya kau lihat dengan kedua matamu Uchiha jika Sakura yang kau kagumi sudah hilang, karena yang tertinggal hanya aku."

"Apa itu masalah jika yang tertinggal hanya dirimu?"

"Tentu saja," Sakura mengambil beberapa langkah maju.

Dia ingin mengambil pelajaran dari apa yang dialaminya satu tahun belakangan ini, membiarkan Sasuke bahagia dengan orang yang memang diinginkan laki-laki itu, dia ingin memulai dari hal dasar seperti itu. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke, memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "karena itu menyakitimu."

.

.

.

Mata di balik lensa.

.

.

.

Sakura melepas topi dan membiarkan rambutnya berjatuhan, dia menghela napas pelan melihat Hinata dan Ino berganti, Ino terlihat bingung dan juga kesal di saat bersamaan sama persis dengannya beberapa hari lalu. Sakura membuka jaketnya, ikut duduk berhadapan bersama kedua sahabatnya.

"Jelaskan semuanya Sakura."

"Jelaskan padanya Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum polos, "Ino- _chan_ ~ aku akan tinggal di sini, Ayahku mengusirku karena ada yang melapor padanya jika aku... jika aku pergi ke klub malam. Aku begitu sedih ketika Ayahku meletakkan koper-koperku di luar Rumah, aku tidak tahu akan tinggal di mana yang terlintas hanya Sakura- _chan_! Sakura- _chan_! Dan akhirnya aku bisa menemukan tempat tinggal."

"Hentikan drama bualanmu Hinata. Aku tahu kepala keluarga Hyuuga tidak seketat itu, jelaskan alasanmu yang sebenarnya Hinata!"

"Sakura- _chan_ ~ bantu aku menjelaskannya pada Ino- _chan_."

Sakura tertawa sarkastik. "He! Tidak akan. Kau urusi sendiri saja penyihir jelek itu, aku tidak akan membantumu tukang makan. Kau sudah membuatku bangun pagi-pagi hanya untuk mendengar hal gila darimu."

"Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab tukang tidur."

"Sebenarnya alasannya hanya mudah saja," Hinata melompat ke arah Sakura dan memeluknya erat. "aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian berdua! Dan membuat Ino- _chan_ dan Sakura- _chan_ lebih normal."

Urat-urat di dahi Ino dan Sakura muncul seketika. "Kami sudah normal." Jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Aku tidak masalah kau mau tinggal di sini, aku dulu juga salah membeli Apartemen yang terlalu besar untuk kami berdua. Tinggallah sesukamu di sini, kau bisa memakai kamar paling ujung di dekat kamar mandi."

Sakura menguncir rambutnya tinggi. "Hinata bisa membantumu mengurus Apartemen Pig."

"Jika aku dan Ino- _chan_ mengurus Apartemen lalu Sakura- _chan_?"

"Dia?" Ino memandang bosan pada Sakura. "tugasnya mengantar dan mengambil pakaian di _loundry_ dan belanja, dia itu sangat pemalas dan tukang tidur. Dan juga dia adalah makhluk termenjijikan di antara kita."

Sakura beranjak dari sana, "Yeah! Terkadang di waktu-waktu tertentu air itu menakutkan bagiku."

"Apa Sakura- _chan_ tidak bisa berenang?"

Ino beranjak, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian dengan pertanyaannya. "Kenapa orang sepertinya bisa masuk fakultas kedokteran Tuhan."

.

.

.

Mata di balik lensa.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan santai ke pintu masuk, menyapa sahabat karibnya yang sama-sama terlihat baru saja tiba, meski kebanyakan mereka masih melanjutkan pendidikan di tempat yang sama tapi waktu untuk berkumpul itu sudah sangat jarang terjadi. Malam ini mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di klub malam ternama, menghabiskan malam dengan berbicara dan sedikit alkohol.

"Yo! _Teme_ , kau terlihat jelek seperti biasanya."

"Hn." Dan Sasuke bukan orang yang begitu hangat dan penggoda sebenarnya.

Bruk. Mata Sasuke menatap orang yang menabraknya itu dengan benci, rahangnya mengeras dan terangkat ke atas, sebuah seringaian lebar muncul di wajah tampannya. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, berjalan perlahan mendekati orang yang menabraknya, orang itu terlihat setengah mabuk.

Ia mencengkram baju orang itu. "Perhatikan langkahmu bajingan."

"Hiraukan dia _Teme_. Dasar orang tidak berguna."

Kedua mata berbeda warna lensa itu menatap orang itu jijik, mungkin mereka berdua terlihat begitu berbeda tapi sifat kejamnya hampir di miliki semua teman-teman sepergaulannya, mereka adalah berandalan SMA dulu. Raut keduanya berubah datar dan meninggalkan orang itu begitu saja.

Naruto melambai alay pada Sai.

"Sai- _kun_ ~"

"Itu menjijikan rubah sialan." Sai tersenyum begitu lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit.

"Apa Shikamaru tidak datang?" Sasuke duduk di depan Sai, "Neji bisa kau memesankan sesuatu untuk kita."

Neji mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Apa kau sekarang penyadang cacat Uchiha?"

"Oh! Neji aku ingin ramen juga, pesankan dua porsi besar untukku."

Mata pemuda Hyuuga itu menatap Naruto tajam, "Haa~ kau tidak berubah Naruto. Ini klub malam bukan kedai ramen, Shikamaru akan datang bersama Kiba beberapa menit lagi."

Melihat mereka berenam duduk seperti ini mengingatkan Sasuke pada masa lalu, sejak SMA mereka sudah keluar masuk klub malam, mengenal dunia malam yang begitu kejam, mereka tumbuh dengan kekerasan dunia malam. Menjadi berandalan paling di segani oleh seluruh sekolah yang ada, berlagak seperti seorang penguasa, tapi itu tidak membuat mereka menjadi seorang yang bajingan.

Setidaknya mereka tidak pernah membully tanpa alasan.

Kiba meletakkan gelasnya, "Teringat masa lalu he?"

"Sedikit. Sebenarnya aku rindu saat kita tawuran bersama." Sai meraih gelasnya. "momen itu adalah momen yang paling ku sukai."

"Apa kita perlu menjadi _Yakuza_ agar bisa mengulang itu?" Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya. Dua mangkok besar itu kosong tidak tersisa.

"Sebelum menjadi _Yakuza_ Temari akan membunuhku lebih dulu." Shikamaru menguap lebar. Menyandarkan punggungnya begitu saja.

Neji menutup bukunya dan mengambil gelasnya. "Kita bisa mengulangnya, jika kau bersedia kami hajar."

Semua yang berada di sini tipikal orang yang dingin, mungkin Naruto dan Sai yang agaknya terlihat hangat dan bersahabat pada orang lain, jangan tanyakan yang lainnya. Bertatapan dengan mereka terkadang masih menakutkan.

"Hee~ enak saja. Aku masih belum menemukan jodohku, mungkin di sini aku bisa menemukannya." Mata Naruto berbinar melihat perempuan-perempuan berpakaian seksi lewat silih berganti. "haa~ harusnya dulu aku mendapatkan Sakura- _chan_ saja. Ups!"

Semua mata melirik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sakura ya? Gadis itu menghilang begitu saja. Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya." Kiba melihat es batu di dalam gelasnya dan menerawang jauh ke masa lalu.

Bukan rahasia lagi jika Sasuke tergila-gila dengan Sakura, sadar atau tidak gadis sempurna angkatan mereka membuat laki-laki itu berubah. "Ku harap dia kembali. _Teme_ sudah menjadi penguntitnya selama satu tahun."

"Kau menguntit Sakura, Sasuke?!" ucap Neji tidak percaya.

"Hn, hanya memastikan sesuatu."

Neji tertawa meremehkan. "Dengan waktu satu tahun? Kau memastikan jika kau sudah sangat tergila-gila dengannya Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke meminum pesanannya. "Sai apa Yamanaka pernah berbicara tentang Sakura padamu?"

"Ino jarang menceritakan hal selain kami semenjak aku pindah ke Hokkaido, kami selalu berbicara tentang kami, dia terlihat baik-baik saja tanpa membicarakan Sakura."

Sasuke menghela napas berat. "Apa kau tahu Yamanaka cuti kuliah satu tahun?"

Kekasih sialan Sai itu sudah menipunya, jika saja Karin tidak menyuruhnya ke gedung fakultas kedokteraan setiap hari dia tidak akan tahu bahwa Sakura sudah kembali, dan harus diakuinya juga itu membuatnya amat terpukul. Ketika tahu jika orang yang kau tunggu bukan lagi orang yang kau kenal dulu.

Semua mata menatapnya tidak percaya kecuali Sai, "Ya, dia sudah mengatakannya padaku. Dia berkata ada hal mendesak yang tidak bisa ia lakukan jika masih harus kuliah, daripada kuliahnya berantakan dia lebih memilih cuti satu tahun."

"Kau percaya alibinya?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada sombong.

"Ada apa denganmu Sasuke?" Shikamaru menatap Sasuke dengan serius.

Dia akan mendapatkan Sakura kali ini.

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya, meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong begitu saja ke meja. "Sakura sudah kembali."

.

.

.

Mata di balik lensa.

.

.

.

Sasuke memakan sarapannya di balkon dengan tenang, hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menempati Apartemen barunya, sangat luas untuk di tempati satu orang, tapi itu tidak masalah dia terbiasa sendirian. Setidaknya di sini tidak ada Itachi yang akan mengusik kehidupannya, Itachi merupakan makhluk menyebalkan tapi sangat populer.

Bahkan Karin tergila-gila dengan kakaknya, sebenarnya dia juga heran kenapa Karin bisa tertarik pada makhluk menyebalkan seperti Itachi, bahkan kakaknya tidak pernah melirik Karin.

Sepertinya nasibnya sama dengan Karin.

"Kau merusak pagi indahku Itachi," Sasuke menelan sarapannya. Bahkan belum dua hari ia pergi dari Rumah, kakaknya sudah merindukannya. "aku tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah hari ini, aku ingin menjadi pengangguran seharian,"

Sasuke membenarkan posisi ponsel di telinganya.

Sasuke memandang lurus bangunan Apartemen di sebrang Apartemennya. "aku tidak ingin melihatmu di Apartemenku hari ini," Sasuke tertegun melihat sosok wanita cantik di sebrang.

Tubuh idealnya tertimpa sinar matahari pagi, rambut panjangnya yang berantakan, _tank top_ hitam yang membalut tubuh putihnya, apa matanya sekarang sedang berimajinasi? Gadis sempurnanya berdiri di Apartemen sebrang dan sedang menyiram tanaman dengan imut di balkon.

"Aku sudah gila," dengus Sasuke tidak percaya. "sepertinya hari ini aku memiliki kegiatan yang cukup melelahkan. Ku tutup."

Sasuke melempar ponselnya ke meja beigtu saja.

Sasuke membuat semua poninya menjadi menghadap ke belakang, dia sudah menyusun rencana untuk membuat perempuan sialan itu jujur padanya, sepupunya juga terlihat akrab dengan perempuan pujaannya, lain kali dia akan memanfaatkan sepupunya itu.

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Karin melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "apa-apaan rambutmu itu?! Lihat teman-temanku meleleh semua." Protes Karin dia biarkan berlalu.

"Minggir Karin aku harus mencari seseorang." Sasuke berdecak kesal melihat Karin dan dua temannya hanya diam.

"Siapa?! Biasanya kau ke sini hanya untuk menemuiku. Apa ada gadis jelek di sini yang membuatmu tertarik?" Karin menatap sekeliling sombong. "bahkan aku yang cantik seperti ini tidak bisa menaklukanmu."

Sasuke melewati Karin. "Pulang dan berkacalah Karin."

"Sasuke!" Karin berteriak keras mendengar perkataannya, dia hanya mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas sebagai balasan.

Dia hampir bertanya pada semua mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sakura, mereka bahkan tidak tahu ada mahasiswa fakultas kedokteran mempunyai rambut warna merah muda, ah... itu mungkin faktor fisik Sakura sekarang, coba saja jika dia sempurna seperti dulu pasti tidak susah menemukannya.

"Hyuuga!" akhirnya dia menemukan seseorang yang pasti tahu keberadaan Sakura. "kau tahu di mana Sakura?"

"Uchiha- _san_ mencari Sakura- _chan_ ya? Dia ada di Perpustakaan." Sepupunya itu terlihat berpikir keras. "sampaikan juga jika aku pulang duluan."

"Hn."

Sasuke mendudukan dirinya di depan Sakura, "Ha~ ini bukan malaikat yang ku lihat tadi pagi." Ia memandang wajah tidur Sakura dari samping, yang dilihatnya tadi pagi dan saat di Klub malam itu pasti Sakura, bukan perempuan di depannya ini.

Perpustakaan lumayan sepi, mungkin hanya berisi beberapa mahasiswa yang tengah sibuk mencari bahan untuk sikripsinya, tapi Sakura justru menjadikannya tempat untuk tidur siang. Apa dia begadang tadi malam? Niatnya ke sini untuk mencari kepastian dari Sakura, apa daya dia tidak tega membangunkan Sakura, menikmati wajah tidur Sakura adalah momen langka yang jarang bisa dia lihat.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu satu tahun lalu," Sasuke mengelus rambut Sakura. "kau bisa membaginya denganku. Aku akan selalu berada di belakangmu setiap saat yang bahkan kau tidak pernah tahu, kau tidak perlu bertanya kenapa."

Tanpa peduli keadaan Sakura dia tetap terus berbicara sendirian.

Dia tersenyum pada Sakura.

"Jawabannya tidak sesulit ujian matematika atau menggambar desain sebuah gedung," Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya keluar perpustakaan, kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya.

Mata Sakura perlahan terbuka, "Karena aku suka ketika aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Mata di balik lensa.

.

.

.

"Kau akan terus berpenampilan seperti ini Sakura- _nee_?" anak laki-laki itu masih menatap layar untuk menghitung belanjaanya. "aku merindukan Sakura- _nee_ yang cantik." Ucapnya lesu.

Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Jadi kau hanya merindukan kecantikanku? Semua laki-laki memang seperti itu." Ia melihat ke arah lemak sumpalannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda bodoh. Tidak semua dari kami seperti itu, ku akui kami memang pecinta makhluk cantik tapi perlu kalian tahu kami mencintai dari hati," Sakura menatap laki-laki yang masih berstatus siswa tingkat dua SMA itu. "tapi ku pikir Sakura- _nee_ tidak akan percaya yang ku katakan, karena alibi itu sudah sering digunakan."

"Terkadang wanita juga buta pada pria dan tanpa berkaca mereka menyalahkan pria begitu saja," Sakura meletakkan sebuah _ice cream_ di kasir. "mereka hanya manusia Sasori."

Sasori mengangguk setuju, "Kau benar Sakura- _nee_ , akan ku beritahu sesuatu... pria akan melakukan apa pun untuk wanita yang di cintainya. Apa Sakura- _nee_ pernah merasakan itu?"

"Maksudmu diperjuang 'kan?"

"Ya."

Sakura terdiam, mengingat kembali kisah cinta pait masa lalunya. Nyatanya dia hanya pelampiasan. "Suatu saat aku pasti merasakannya, aku masih menikmati kesendirianku, apa?" Sakura melirik Sasori genit. "kau mau menjadi kekasihku hahaha?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan tante-tante sepertimu Sakura- _nee_." Sasori memberikan belanjaannya. "semuanya empat ratus lima belas _yen_ , semoga harimu menyenangkan Nyonya."

Sakura memincingkan tajam kedua matanya, "Bocah, umur kita bahkan hanya berselang tiga tahun, aku belum setua itu kau tahu, kau lupa bagaimana wajahmu saat melihatku pertama kali? Seperti orang bodoh hahahaha _bye_ ~"

"Semoga hari buruk Sakura- _nee_."

Sasori adalah siswa kerja _part time_ , awal-awal dulu Sakura tidak pernah mengajak Sasori berbicara hanya seperti pembeli biasanya, tapi setiap kali dia ke sana Sasori selalu mengajaknya bicara tanpa henti. Sebenarnya itu membuatnya risih tapi berbicara dengan Sasori seperti berbicara dengan Ino, Sasori begitu cerewet hampir seperti adik laki-laki kecilnya.

Terkadang dia terlalu menganggap orang-orang seperti keluargnya sendiri. Yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu."

Sakura menjauhkan _ice cream_ dari mulutnya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Menemanimu," Sasuke tertawa pelan. "kau sendiri yang menyebutku _fans_ mu."

Dan ada seorang lagi yang begitu usil di hidupnya, laki-laki yang begitu terobsesi padanya, Sakura tidak begitu tahu apa yang di lihat laki-laki sempurna seperti Sasuke pada dirinya yang seperti ini. kenapa semua orang yang datang di hidupnya sekarang selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

" _Ne_ Sasuke."

"Hn?"

Sakura memperhatikan kakinya yang menapaki tangga kuil. "Apa semua laki-laki memang seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Ya kau tahu maksudku." Sasuke melirik Sakura.

"Kau tidak memberitahuku Sakura," Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. "katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak akan menertawakannya. Aku janji." Sasuke mengangkat dua jarinya ke udara.

"Apa memang laki-laki itu seperti itu, melihat perempuan dari penampilan tapi seseorang juga mengatakan jika kalian tidak seperti itu, kalian hanya pecinta kecantikan kami tapi kalian mencintai kami dari hati," Sakura terkekeh pelan. "sejujurnya aku tidak bisa percaya pada apa pun tentang laki-laki, aku belum yakin untuk percaya. Tidak biasanya aku berbicara seperti ini padamu, kau harus berterima kasih pada dewa hari ini bajingan beruntung."

Sasuke tertawa keras. "Apa kau pernah bertanya pada Ayahmu, kenapa dia menikahi Ibumu? Dia tidak akan menjawab karena Ibumu cantik gadis nakal," Sasuke menghela napas pelan. "dia pasti akan menjawab karena dia mencintai Ibumu. Ku rasa dewa memberkatiku hari ini, kau harus memperlakukan _fans_ setiamu ini dengan baik setiap hari."

"Aku juga heran padamu, kenapa kau begitu terobsesi padaku?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sakura menggoyangkan lonceng dan melempar koinnya, memejamkan kedua matanya, "Ku mohon beri aku sebuah kebahagian kecil yang sederhana."

"Aku juga."

Sakura memandang Sasuke yang tengah terpejam, "Buat sendiri permintaanmu sialan."

"Permintaanmu juga permintaanku Sakura."

"Sebenarnya apa yang masih membuatmu mencintaiku?"

Sakura berbalik, berniat untuk kembali pulang sebelum mata di balik lensa kacamata itu menghentikan gerakannya, mata yang begitu ia rindukan tengah menatapnya sendu, orang yang masih membekas di dalam hatinya. Meski rasanya pada laki-laki itu sudah hilang tapi getir menyakitkan itu masih berdenyut sakit, membuat air matanya berlinang.

Sasuke terdiam melihat mantan kekasih Sakura berdiri terdiam. Angin menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Aku akan memberitahumu sampai kau siap memberitahukannya padaku Sakura," Sasuke menarik wajah Sakura untuk menghadap dirinya.

"kau harus membayar ini lain kali Sakura."

"Eh?!"

Cup. Sasuke membuat bibir keduanya bersatu, Sakura tidak pernah di cium siapa pun selain kekasihnya dulu, ciuman Sasuke begitu berbeda, sangat menuntut dan penuh gairah. Kali ini saja Sakura akan membiarkan Sasuke membawanya pergi, dan melupakan sosok yang tengah berdiri kaku di pintu kuil.

Dia juga ingin bahagia. "Sakura."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

A/N :

Sebenernya saya nggak terlalu pandai bikin scene percakapan antar para laki-laki, dan di atas itu masih coba-coba muehehehe semoga gak ancur-ancur banget. Jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya.

Balasan review :

Bang Kise Ganteng : karena emang kurang suka tema yang berat karena faktor nulisnya yang kaya gini sih hehehe jadi selalu milih cerita yang simpel-simpel aja de, terima kasih udah review.

UchiHaruno Sya-chan : bukannya gak jelas tapi saya gak tahu mau ngomong apa muehehe :3 terima kasih udah review.

Shaulaamalfoy : terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : terima kasih udah review.

Wowwoh geegee : benar 'kah? Saya lebih ngerasa chapter kemarin garing abis :v terima kasih udah review.

Widya-Sslovers22 : orang-orang kayak gitu pasti ada, contoh terdekatnya ya Ibu. Terima kasih udah review.

Mustika447 : terima kasih udah review.

Raizel's wife : saya nggak bisa ungkapin gitu aja alasan Sasuke, masih nunggu scene yang tepat muehehe :v Sasu-chan sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan putusnya hubungan KouSaku. Terima kasih udah.


	5. Dua orang

Sakura mengintip ke luar jendela, hujan deras tengah mengguyur di pagi buta, dia kembali memejamkan matanya, memikirkan peristiwa di Kuil kemarin. Dia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke, laki-laki itu bersedia menjadi tameng untuknya, "Mungkin aku butuh jalan-jalan."

Sakura menggunakan setelan olahraganya, menggunakan penutup kepala dan bergegas keluar kamar, belum ada yang memulai aktifitasnya pagi ini.

"Kau mau kemana _Forehead_?" Ino membuka kulkas, "di luar sedang hujan. Tidak biasanya kau bangun pagi, apa kau mau bertemu dengan laki-laki incaranmu?" Ino menatap Sakura genit.

Sakura mendengus sebal. "Apa aku gila? Aku ingin keluar sebentar. Bisa kita sarapan pasta hari ini?"

"Baiklah."

Hujan mengguyur badannya juga, dia berlari kecil di tengah hujan yang begitu deras, terkadang dia memejamkan matanya hanya sekedar mengingat masa lalu dan merasakan tetesan hujan yang menyentuh tubuhnya. Kali ini dia tidak membiarkan dirinya hancur lagi seperti dulu, dia sudah tidak mempunyai alasan untuk bersedih, perasaannya pada Kouji juga sudah hilang.

Hanya saja rasa sakit itu belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"He.. he.. he!" Sakura berjongkok, memeluk lututnya erat, hatinya begitu sakit.

Hujan terus mengguyur dan merendam tangisannya, harusnya sudah tidak sesakit ini lagi, kejadian itu sudah berlalu satu setengah tahun yang lalu, seharusnya tidak perlu ada yang di tangisinya lagi. Perasaan mereka sudah lama berlalu, tapi kenapa masih sesakit ini, "He.. he.. berengsek!"

"Menghapus luka itu tidak semudah kau memaafkannya."

Sakura tidak merasakan air hujan menyentuh tubuhnya, kepalanya perlahan terangkat, dia sangat tahu siapa yang sedang memayunginya sekarang. "jangan menoleh padaku! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura tersenyum tipis.

Terdengar helaan napas dari Sasuke, "Aku akan membawamu ke ranjang setelah itu."

Tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama basah, Sasuke hanya membawa satu payung yang sekarang digunakan untuk memayungi Sakura.

"Kau tidak akan berani," Sosok Sasuke begitu berbeda dari Kouji, jika dulu Kouji mendekatinya dengan cara yang begitu halus dan manis, Sasuke mendekatinya dengan begitu frontal dan menghalalkan segala cara. Laki-laki itu bahkan tidak masalah jika dia menatapnya dengan benci, dulu Kouji sekali pun tidak pernah mendapatkan pandangan benci darinya. "bajingan berengsek."

Ya, mereka berdua memang pantas untuk dibeda-bedakan.

"Kau menantangku?" Sasuke membuang payung yang dibawanya.

Meraih tubuh Sakura dan menggendongnya di bahu seperti membawa karung beras. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kurang ajar!" Sakura memukul punggung Sasuke dengan kuat, "mau kau bawa kemana aku berengsek?!"

Sasuke tertawa pelan, "Ke ranjangku."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Sakura terfokus pada dua perempuan di depannya, setelah mantan kekasihnya yang dia temui beberapa hari lalu kini dia harus bertemu dengan dua orang ini, sebenarnya nasib jelek apa yang menimpanya minggu ini. dan apa-apaan perempuan berambut merah ini, menariknya begitu saja tanpa permisi.

"Kau Sakura Haruno 'kan?"

"Apa masih perlu ku jelas 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum tipis, melihat lagi satu-persatu wajah perempuan di depannya. "lama tidak bertemu teman lama. Merindukanku?"

"Wah! Jadi benar dugaanku. Lihat dewi angkatan kita jadi monster lemak mengerikan," Karin membenarkan kacamatanya. "dan lagi dia berani-beraninya menggoda Sasuke, sepertinya Sakura butuh kaca bukan begitu Tayuya?"

"Apa itu benar Sakura? Aku bisa memberikanmu selusin kaca jika kau mau."

Tayuya maju selangkah di hadapannya, mengamati wajahnya dengan jarak dekat. "aku heran apa yang Kouji sukai darimu, kau bahkan tidak seseksi aku, Kouji memang punya selera yang aneh."

Sakura melirik satu orang perempuan yang terdiam dan terus menatapnya sombong.

Sakura tersenyum meremehkan, "Apa benar seperti itu Tsunami?" dia menyentuh rambut Tayuya yang jatuh di depannya, "harusnya kau katakan pada temanmu ini rahasia yang kau simpan."

"Apa maksudnya Tsunami- _chan_?"

Tsunami menghembuskan napasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak menyimpan rahasia apa pun. Dia hanya menipu kita." Perempuan berambut _dark blue_ itu tersenyum tipis.

Sakura melepaskan rambut Tayuya. "Ayolah, kau tidak pandai berbohong... biarkan dia tahu penderitaanmu. Bukankah kau menyukainya sejak kecil? Katakanlah, aku akan melindungimu jika mereka berdua berani macam-macam."

"Berhenti mengalihkan topik Sakura dan jauhi Sasuke." Karin menatapnya dingin.

"Aku beruntung sekali, dia selalu mengikutiku hampir setiap saat," Sakura menghela napas pelan. "kau bisa jauhkan dia dariku 'kan? Ah~ kau tentu saja ahlinya. Oh! Dan Tsunami, terima kasih untuk satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Dia melirik Tsunami yang melotot padanya, "Aku mendengar semuanya. Pengakuanmu begitu tulus, aku terharu."

Sakura mengusap matanya main-main kemudian tertawa keras.

"Apa maksud semua itu sialan?!" Tayuya mengarahkan tangannya berniat menampar Sakura.

Tap.

"Maaf kulitku sensitif. Apalagi dengan tangan jalang seperti ini, aku takut kulitku nanti infeksi," aura di sekitar Sakura menggelap. "dengar... aku lebih suka menjadi pembully."

Karin mendengus sombong. "Kau tidak akan bisa melakukan apa pun pada kami."

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu?" Sakura memandang Karin remeh, dia melihat ke arah Tayuya. "dengan posisi seperti ini aku bisa saja mematahkan tanganmu jika aku mau. Pergilah aku sibuk hari ini, aku tidak ingin bertemu kalian lagi."

Tayuya mendengus tidak percaya.

"Dasar perempuan sombong," Tayuya menarik tangannya kasar. "asal kau tahu juga gendut, kami bukan tandinganmu."

"Benar 'kah?" Sakura tersenyum tenang. "jujur aku tidak begitu bahagia bertemu dengan kalian, terutama kalian berdua Tsunami, Tayuya. Cih, kalian membuat _mood_ ku buruk."

Tsunami menatap benci padanya. "Tutup mulutmu Haruno sialan. Apa kau tidak sadar posisimu sekarang?"

Tap.

Tangan Karin yang akan menjambak rambutnya terhenti, dia mengangkat tangannya berniat menampar Karin hingga sebuah kekehan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, membuat tangannya berhenti di udara. "Melawan kekerasan dengan kekerasan lebih rendah dari amatir bukan?"

.

.

.

Dua orang.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?"

Hinata berkedip beberapa kali melihat kedua sahabatnya, "Apa kita harus membahas itu? Pikirkan liburan saja," wajah Ino begitu frustasi. Itu bisa ditebak jika ujiannya tidak beres. "Oh~ ayolah kita pikirkan liburan saja, mau kemana? Hokkaido?!"

"Tidak. Kau pasti akan menjadikanku dan Hinata kacang," Sakura mengunyah makanannya. "kau tahu aku ingin liburan bukan jadi kacang."

Ino menatapnya sengit.

"Kau sering bertemu Uchiha sialan itu 'kan?"

"Ehk!" Sakura menutupi mulutnya yang tersedak. "Hinata air! Ambilkan aku air, apa kau gila? Sejak kapan aku senang bertemu Uchiha berengsek itu."

Hinata meletakkan segelas air putih di dekat Sakura. "Apa Uchiha- _san_ berhasil bertemu Sakura- _chan_ di perpustakaan?"

"Apa?!" Sakura menatap _horror_ pada Hinata, "Jangan-jangan waktu itu kau yang memberitahunya? Kau tahu derita apa yang harus ku lalui waktu itu, punggungku serasa akan remuk kau tahu Hinata."

"Hee~ benar 'kah? Apa Uchiha- _san_ menendang punggumu?" Mata Hinata berbinar menyesal, dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_."

"Si berengsek itu membuatku pura-pura tidur dengan posisi duduk selama dua jam, kau membawakan nereka untukku Hinata. _Pig_ apa aku harus memaafkannya?" Sakura terdiam melihat Ino yang terpesona pada Hinata. "sepertinya aku harus."

Mata Ino melirik genit Sakura. "Apa kau tertarik dengan Uchiha berengsek itu _Forehead_?"

Siapa pun laki-laki yang akan Sakura sukai nanti baginya itu tidak masalah, "Kenapa aku harus tertarik dengannya?" jika laki-laki itu bisa memastikan kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

"Kenapa? Apa itu terlarang bagimu," Ino menelan makanannya. "dia orang yang bisa membuatmu tersenyum."

"Ku pikir Ino- _chan_ akan menyingkirkan Uchiha- _san_. Mendengar kerasnya hidup kalian berdua dulu," Hinata menatap cangkir tehnya. "pasti sulit untuk Ino- _chan_ melewati semua itu bersama Sakura- _chan_ , karena itu aku sempat berpikir Ino- _chan_ tidak akan semudah itu membiarkan laki-laki mendekati Sakura- _chan_ terutama semacam Uchiha- _san_."

"Kau bisa menebaknya ya,"

Ino menaruh sumpitnya. "pikiran kita sama, Uchiha berengsek itu ku akui dia sempurna tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin dia sempurna untuk Sakuraku sekarang, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sakura terluka lagi. Sudah cukup aku melihat dia terluka dulu, aku tidak ingin melihatnya lagi..." Ino tersenyum tipis. "tapi laki-laki itu merubah pemikiranku."

"Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Sakura menghela tipis mendengar ucapan serius sahabatnya.

"Aku melihat Ino- _chan_ mengikuti Sakura- _chan_. Di pagi buta saat hujan turun deras."

"Ka-kau mengikutiku?! Ha!"

Ino tertawa pelan, "Apa aku salah? Kau terlihat aneh pagi itu, jadi aku mengikutimu dan menyuruh Hinata membuat sarapan, tebakanku tidak meleset. Apa yang sudah terjadi?" Ino melirik Sakura. "tapi itu tidak menjadi masalah sekarang, Sasuke bahkan mengalahkanku dan saat itu aku tahu hahaha aku bisa merekomendasikan si berengsek itu padamu."

"Apa yang sudah dilakukan Uchiha- _san_ pada Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ah!" Ino menjerit bahagia. "kau tidak akan bisa membayangkannya Hinata."

Muka Hinata mulai memerah. "Ap-apa sebuah adegan erotis Ino- _chan_?"

" _Un_! Dia-dia ah! Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya." Ino menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Ino- _chan_ ~ katakan padaku."

Satu benjolan terlihat muncul di kepala Ino, "Berhenti meracuni pikiran bodohnya _Pig_."

.

.

.

Dua orang.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengapit payungnya di lengan, butuh begadang satu malam untuk mengintai malaikatnya, dia tidak akan kehilangan perempuan sadis itu bahkan saat liburan semester dimulai. Menjadi seperti _stalker_ tidak pernah otaknya pikirkan, bukankah wajahnya yang tampan ini lebih terlihat sebagai kesatria jubah hitam yang selalu melindungi putrinya, ya... meski pun tidak pernah terlihat.

"Apa aku harus berjalan di Kibune ini sendirian, cih! Lama sekali mereka berdua." Kali ini Sakura tidak memakai sumpalannya, dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan pakaian musim panas.

Sasuke masih berjalan pelan di belakang Sakura, "Ku pikir Kyoto tidak buruk," Untuk melengkapi penyamarannya dia juga menggunakan kontak lensa merah, menyembunyikan rambut mencuatnya di balik topi, dan selalu menjaga jarak di belakang Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura yang tengah mengomel sendirian, "dia yang sekarang menghancurkan fantasiku tentang Sakura yang dingin dan cantik." Sasuke menutup matanya kemudian menyeringai lebar.

"tapi itu bukan masalah."

Sakura menguncir rambutnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan segala berdebatan akhirnya dia dan kedua sahabatnya sampai di Kyoto, memaksa Ino tidak semudah membohongi Hinata. Liburan musim panas yang diimpikannya akhirnya datang, dengan segala aroma khas Kyoto yang memabukkan.

"Oh! Kita bertemu lagi."

Rasanya liburannya serasa tidak berarti lagi, "apa kau sedang liburan di sini? Ah~ seharusnya aku tidak bertanya tentang itu," laki-laki itu menuruni tangga dan semakin mendekat padanya. "tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal sekarang, apa yang ku temui di Kuil itu dirimu?"

"Jangan mendekat." Sebuah kalimat dingin akhirnya keluar dari mulutnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Sakura," langkah kaki laki-laki itu berhenti. "apa waktu itu benar dirimu? Bersama Sasuke Uchiha." Tatapan laki-laki itu begitu sendu padanya.

"Apa itu sekarang menjadi urusanmu?"

Sakura tersenyum lemah. "kau adalah orang yang tidak pernah ingin ku temui lagi seumur hidupku."

"Ku rasa maafku waktu itu masih belum cukup, apa ini pertanda aku harus menebus dosaku lebih lama lagi padamu?" laki-laki itu masih tetap saja tampan baginya, pesona menawan yang dulu pernah membuatnya buta.

"Semuanya sudah lewat tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi," Sakura tersenyum lembut. "lain kali jika kita bertemu lagi dan aku sudah siap, mari kita berteman lagi Kouji."

Kouji tertawa pelan, angin musim panas menerbangkan helaian rambut mereka. "Kau tetap tidak pernah berubah di mataku Sakura," tatapan mata Kouji melembut padanya. "selalu menyimpulkan semuanya sendirian."

"Begitu 'kah? Kau juga tetap seperti itu di ingatanku." Sakura memandang remeh Kouji. "mengikuti semua yang hatimu percayai, bukankah kita terlihat sama saja?"

Kouji memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku.

"Seperti itukah yang kau pikirkan tentangku selama ini, ha~ kita terlihat sama dalam beberapa hal mungkin itu takdir?" Kouji kembali tertawa. "seperti sekarang, takdir membawaku kembali bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli tentang takdir bodohmu itu."

"Tapi aku peduli."

"Kau tidak berhak untuk peduli Kouji."

"Aku punya," Kouji kembali berjalan turun ke arah Sakura. "karena aku masih mencintaimu."

Di belakang Sakura, Sasuke menyeringai lebar melihat Sakura terdiam begitu saja, dia memang sengaja ingin mendengar obrolan sepasang mantan kekasih itu. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran apa yang membuat keduanya memilih berpisah, padahal keduanya dia rasa adalah tipe setia. Tapi untuk apa dia memusingkan itu, putusnya mereka berdua menguntungkan dirinya.

Kali ini biarkan dirinya menggantikan posisi Kouji di hidup Sakura. Selamanya. "Sepertinya ini waktuku." Ucapnya pelan, Sasuke membuka topinya, menyeringai selebar mungkin dan menatap Sakura dengan damba. "Sakura."

.

.

.

Dua orang.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat itu Hinata, sekarang aku bisa sedikit percaya pada Sasuke." Ino mengintip dari jendela hotel tempat mereka menginap.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, "Ino- _chan_ bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan Uchiha- _san_."

Ino masih memperhatikan Sasuke yang mengikuti Sakura di belakang, sama seperti kemarin. "Kau mengatakannya seperti sudah mengenal Uchiha itu saja Hinata, dia itu makhluk buas mengerikan kau harus tahu itu."

"Dia tidak semengerikan itu Ino- _chan_ ," Hinata memilih untuk duduk kembali. "dia justru orang yang begitu dingin dan menutup dirinya dari dunia luar. Itu kesan pertama yang ku tangkap waktu pertama bertemu dengannya dulu."

"Dulu? Kau sudah kenal Sasuke dari dulu?" mata Ino beralih pada Hinata.

Hinata memandang es serutnya dengan mata berbinar. "Dia saudaraku, tepatnya sepupu jauh. Kami beberapa kali bertemu dulu saat acara keluarga besar digelar, saat bersama keluarganya Uchiha- _san_ bukan Uchiha- _san_ yang selalu bersama Sakura- _chan_ , dia sangat berbeda."

"aku percaya pada Uchiha- _san_."

Ino duduk di depan Hinata, "Aku juga tidak percaya Sasuke bisa membuat Sakura tersenyum," Ino memandang keluar jendela. "aku tidak bisa berkata apa pun, Sasuke dulu adalah orang nomer satu yang ingin ku jauhkan dari Sakura, tapi justru sekarang aku harus percaya padanya."

"Aku tidak memaksa Ino- _chan_ percaya juga."

"Kau benar. Aku bisa saja menolak untuk percaya."

"Semua yang Ino- _chan_ lakukan hanya untuk kebaikan Sakura- _chan_ , tidak ada yang lebih dari itu, aku paham betul." Hinata mulai memakan es serutnya. "tapi ada kalanya Ino- _chan_ mulai percaya lagi pada apa yang Sakura- _chan_ percayai."

Ino terkekeh pelan. "Ya... jika Sakura kehilangan arah lagi aku masih akan ada di sampingnya."

.

.

.

Dua orang.

.

.

.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Apa kita ini berjodoh?"

"Entahlah, mungkin takdir kita sangat manis, sejujurnya aku sudah muak melihatmu Uchiha."

"Hn. Kau pikir aku tidak jijik terus menatap wajah memuakkanmu Kouji?" Sasuke membuka _ice cream_ yang di belinya. "aku tidak tertarik denganmu."

"Kau tertarik dengan mantan kekasihku."

Kouji menatap Sasuke dingin. "makhluk sepertimu tidak pantas untuk Sakura."

"Begitu 'kah?" Sasuke menghentikan sebentar kegiatan memakan _ice cream_ nya.

Dia menyeringai menatap Kouji, Sasuke tidak ingin mencari ribut malam-malam seperti ini, menikmati liburannya dengan Sakura jauh lebih indah dari pada harus menghajar Kouji sekarang juga, karena dia tahu siapa pemenangnya. Laki-laki itu bukan tandingannya terutama urusan baku hantam.

Sasuke kembali memakan _ice cream_ nya. "kalau begitu apakah dirimu pantas? Dasar bajingan tidak tahu diri."

"Jika aku tidak pantas Sakura tidak akan menyukaiku dulu," Kouji menyeringai. "kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang kami berdua Uchiha."

"Aku memang tidak ingin tahu apa pun tentang kalian berdua. Yang ku inginkan hanya Sakura."

"Sakura hm? Kau juga harus menerima masa lalunya dan aku berada di sana, menjadi kenangan yang sulit untuk dilupakannya."

Sasuke mendecih pelan. "Kau hanya akan menjadi kenangan pahit. Apa kau masih saja tidak sadar? Sebenarnya kau gunakan untuk apa saja otak kecilmu itu."

"Aku pasti akan membunuhmu Uchiha." Desis Kouji marah.

"Memangnya aku peduli?" Sasuke berjalan melewati Kouji. "jika aku mau aku bisa membunuhmu sekarang juga."

.

.

.

To be Continued.

A/N :

Apa ini? -_- saya sempat kehilangan arah buat nerusin ini cerita, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk berhenti dulu dari pada ceritanya mala ngawur dan gak punya feel yang kena. Hmm... itu saja kali ini _-_ kesan dan pesan jangan lupa ya.

Balasan reviews :

Bang Kise Ganteng : sayangnya mulai chapter ini Kouji juga bakalan nongol, terima kasih udah review ya.

Dianarndraha : jangan sedih ficnya gak bakalan ngilang kok :v terima kasih udah review.

Shaulaamalfoy : terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Chery : Sakura kayaknya butuh tabokan buat sadar, terima kasih udah review.

Mustika447 : iya itu Kouji, terima kasih udah review.

echaNM : terima kasih udah suka / ada aja kok nanti jodohmu maksudnya muehehehe, terima kasih udah review.

Hanazono yuri : terima kasih udah review.

Daisaki20 : terima kasih udah review.

Raizel's wife : kalo buat wajah sih kayaknya pakek gelatin prosthetics biar keliatan kayak gendut, kalo tubuh sih sumpalannya terserah bisa aja pakek apa ya? Kain di isi kapuk? Eh! Tahu kapuk gak ya hahaha :v lupakan de, mungkin 80 kilo sekitar segitu de... kalo 60 kilo itu masih keliatan kurus. Terima kasih udah review.

UchiHaruno Sya-chan : semoga aja tetep nyante, terima kasih udah review.

Widya-Sslovers22 : entahlah saya belum ngalami tapi pengen sih punya yang kayak gitu :v kalo Kouji udah masuk, fokusnya bakalan bagi-bagi de _-_ terima kasih udah review.

Williewillydoo : heee? Yang nggak mungkin Ino 'kan? Dia udah punya Sai buat apa suka sama Kouji. Terima kasih udah review.

Ardiyanthi : perlahan, Sasuke juga nggak bakalan ngebiarin Sakura tampilannya gitu aja :v terima kasih udah review.


	6. Teman Rahasia

Kouji memegang pagar pembatas balkon Kamarnya. "Maaf mengganggumu malam-malam begini. Apa liburanmu menyenang 'kan?"

" _Tentu saja. Tidak biasanya kau menelponku malam-malam begini, apa kau sudah makan?"_ Kouji tersenyum pedih, suara DJ terdengar begitu keras di sambungan teleponnya, sejak kapan sahabatnya menjadi penghuni tempat malam itu.

"Ya, sekarang kau ada di mana?"

"Sekarang? Aku sedang uhm... di pesta temanku. Apa ada masalah?"

Sudah satu tahun dia tidak pernah bertemu Tayuya lagi, semenjak keluarganya memilih untuk pindah ke Kyoto, dia meninggalkan semua kenangan dan orang-orang masa lalunya di Tokyo, saat itu dia pergi tanpa pamit. "Jangan berbohong padaku Tayuya, aku tahu sekarang kau berada di mana,"

"apa yang membuatmu ke sana?" nada suaranya begitu kecewa. Di balik tanpa pamit itu terselip beberapa harapan di hatinya, angan-angan jika Sakura akan mencarinya dan menghentikannya saat di Stasiun hanyalah sebuah mimpi indah yang tidak pernah terwujud, hanya ada Tayuya yang melepas kepergiannya dengan air mata, gadis itu memukulinya habis-habisan karena akan pergi tanpa pamit.

Tidak ada lagi suara keras musik DJ. _"Mencari kesenangan, Karin-chan yang mengajakku ke sini Kou-chan,"_ Kouji mendengus geli mendengar panggilan kesayangan Tayuya untuknya. _"sebenarnya aku bertemu Sakura di kampus, dia satu fakultas dengan Karin-chan, aku tidak menyangka gadis itu sekarang menjadi monster lemak dan dia juga berani menggoda Sasuke-kun. Ups! Apa Kou-chan kau... masih menyukainya?"_

"Apa aku masih harus menjawabnya?" Tayuya sebenarnya gadis yang lucu dan perhatian, karena sifat itulah dia menggilai sahabatnya itu dulu tapi semenjak bertemu Sasuke gadis itu mempunyai kepribadian lain. "ku rasa kau hanya belum bertemu Sakura yang asli. Ini sudah cukup malam sebaiknya kau pulang."

" _Baiklah. Kapan Kou-chan ke Tokyo, aku merindukanmu sangat sangat."_

"Kita akan bertemu di semester baru nanti," Kouji tertawa pelan. "kau bisa memelukku setiap hari jika merindukanku."

" _Apa maksudmu?"_

Kouji memandang bulan di langit, "Aku akan tinggal bersamamu di Tokyo ah~ dan juga kuliah bersama, bagaimana?"

" _Hee~ tinggal bersamaku? Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu tinggal di Rumahku."_

"Kenapa?" tawa Kouji kali ini lebih keras. "apa kau malu jika kita tinggal bersama? Lagi pula _Ji-san_ dan _Ba-san_ sudah mengijinkanku, kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi."

Terdengar suara helaan napas dari sebrang sambungan teleponnya. _"Kenapa kau kembali? Apa itu karena Sakura lagi? Perempuan sialan itu bahkan membuangmu, kenapa kau masih saja berharap untuk kembali padanya! Kau ini bodoh atau apa ha?! Buang pikiranmu untuk kembali ke Tokyo Kou-chan, dia sudah tidak mengharapkan apa pun lagi darimu!"_ Tayuya berteriak padanya.

Kouji tertegun.

"Kenapa..." Kouji memejamkan matanya. "memangnya kenapa dengan itu?!"

" _Karena aku tidak suka,"_ Kouji tersenyum meremehkan. _"kenapa kau masih saja menyukainya Kou-chan? Hampir dua tahun sejak hubungan kalian berakhir, harusnya kau sudah melupakannya, dia adalah orang yang sudah membuangmu. Kali ini kau harus tahu... karena sekarang Sasuke-kun selalu bersamanya, karena Kou-chan masih saja menyukainya, karena Kou-chan masih saja berharap padanya, karena nantinya Kou-chan yang akan tersakiti, karena itu aku tidak suka."_

Kouji terdiam. Sebuah senyum mengembang di wajahnya, "Aku tidak masalah dengan semua itu."

" _Apa kau sudah gila?!"_

"Hahaha tidak, dia hanya membuatku sedikit tidak waras."

" _Kau benar-benar sudah gila!"_

Tuttt~ panggilannya terputus sepihak. Kouji melihat layar ponselnya.

"Tayuya..." Kouji memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, dia menutup matanya dan mencoba merasakan angin malam yang membuai tubuhnya. "kau juga dulu membuatku gila."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Tas Sakura jatuh begitu saja, Hinata tersenyum manis padanya, sedangkan Ino sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri. Inikah yang disebut keadaan darurat milik Hinata, dia siap depresi sekali lagi sekarang, Sakura akan benar-benar membawa Ino ke psikiater setelah semua ini, perempuan itu begitu tergila-gila dengan minuman.

"Sebenarnya berapa botol yang dia minum Hinata?"

Hinata menusuk-nusuk pipi Ino dengan telunjuknya, "Aku tidak begitu ingat, dia marah pada Shimura- _san_ di telepon karena tidak bisa menyusulnya kemari," Hinata menenteng lebih erat tas jinjing mereka. "dia tidak minum terlalu banyak mungkin... hanya empat?"

"Apa?!" Sakura menghadap sepenuhnya pada Hinata. "apa kau sudah gila membiarkannya minum sebanyak itu?"

"Aku tidak bisa mencegahnya Sakura- _chan_ ~ aku hanya membantunya minum ups!"

"Jadi berapa banyak?" Sakura menatap Hinata yang wajahnya bersemu merah bosan.

Hinata mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu~ kami hanya menghabiskan delapan botol saja."

Sakura melirik Ino yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, "Apa kau perempuan Hinata?" Sakura memposisikan Ino di punggungnya. "aku harap malam ini aku pulang dengan manusia."

Hinata berjalan agak terhuyung, ini kali keduanya Ino berhasil membuatnya menjemput perempuan itu ketika tidak sadarkan diri, lebih parah lagi Hinata masih terlihat baik-baik saja setelah meminum empat botol sendirian. Dia bukan jago makan saja sepertinya, Hinata mirip seperti Ayahnya yang kuat minum.

"Ah! Taksi, ayo Hinata bantu aku menurunkan _Pig_ ," tidak ada sahutan berarti dari Hinata. "Hinata? Ku harap dia masih menjadi manusia."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. "Ku rasa kami bisa pulang sendiri."

"Sekarang apa lagi? Berhentilah menyiksaku di liburan kita." Sakura berusaha menurunkan Ino dan memasukkannya ke dalam taksi. "Masuklah Hinata sayang, setidaknya aku belum gila membiarkan kalian berdua pulang sendirian."

"Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ ~ aku tidak tega melihat saudaraku seperti itu terus,"

Sakura melihat samping dengan tatapan horror, "Benar 'kah?" raut wajahnya mendadak tegang. "kau benar-benar bisa melihat arwah saudaramu yang mati penasaran di sini?!"

"Ku rasa dia juga mabuk," Hinata tersenyum miring melihat reaksi Sakura. "dia ingin berbicara dengan Sakura- _chan_."

"He?!" Sakura menoleh kaku pada Hinata, "cepat masuk sebelum dia menculikku Hinata!" Sakura mendorong cepat Hinata masuk ke dalam taksi.

Hinata memandang jalanan belakang yang tidak begitu terang. "berhenti menatap ke belakang Hinata, itu akan membuat arwah saudaramu mengikuti kita."

Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di dahi Sakura.

"Dia tidak akan mengikuti kita, dia hanya mengikutimu Sakura- _chan_."

"Kau sedang bercanda denganku 'kan? Ha ha apa dia tampan?" tawa Sakura bisa di pastikan garing seratus persen.

"Dia idola wanita."

"Aku tidak menyangka hantu juga menyukaiku."

"Sakura- _chan_ ingin melihatnya?"

Sakura kembali tertawa, taksi mereka mulai berjalan perlahan. "Baiklah, ini penghargaan untuknya karena sudah mencintaiku sampai mati."

"Dia hantu yang tampan bukan?"

Sakura menolehkan wajahnya perlahan, melihat sosok yang tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya sekarang, dan menyeringai menyebalkan. "Hmm... kau benar dia benar-benar hantu yang sangat tampan."

.

.

.

Teman Rahasia.

.

.

.

"Auh! Kepalaku pusing sekali." Ino memijat dahinya dengan hati-hati. "minum berapa botol aku kemarin Hinata?"

Hinata melirik Ino, "Empat botol."

"Haa~ ini gara-gara Sai sialan itu, beruntung kau yang membawaku pulang kemarin he~ aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika _Forehead_ yang membawaku pulang kemarin," Ino melihat pintu kamar mereka. "dia pasti akan mengamuk padaku seharian penuh seperti dulu."

"Ah~ itu masuk akal kenapa Sakura- _chan_ kemarin begitu kesal." Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"He?! Kau pasti masih sangat mabuk Hinata ha ha."

"Kenapa? Dia yang membawa kita berdua pulang."

"Perempuan gila."

Ino menatap horror pada Hinata, "Kenapa? Sakura- _chan_ tidak akan semengerikan yang kau bayangkan Ino- _chan_." Hinata menyesap teh hangat yang dibuatnya.

"Ku rasa kita harus segera pergi sebelum _Forehead_ bangun, aku tidak ingin mengalami perang dunia lagi Hinata," Ino menyeret Hinata dengan cepat, padahal sekarang masih begitu pagi untuk memulai liburan di hari terakhir mereka. "Auh! Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Mereka berjalan agak terhuyung terutama Ino, ia tidak mencari masalah dengan Sakura yang super duper cerewet seperti ibu-ibu gila diskon, Hinata tampak baik-baik saja dengan segenggam es krim di tangannya. Mungkin dia akan kembali setelah hari agak beranjak sore, dan Sakura sudah melupakan semua yang terjadi kemarin malam.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar nona-nona?"

Mata Ino mengerling dingin ke arah Sasuke, "Kami tidak punya urusan denganmu Uchiha," Ino menggandeng tangan Hinata. "dan berhenti mengikuti Sakura." Langkah Ino terhenti tempat di samping Sasuke.

"Suruh Sakura mengembalikan yang telah dicurinya padaku," Sasuke melirik wajah Ino yang mengeras dari ekor matanya. "aku janji tidak akan mengikutinya lagi."

"Apa yang dia curi darimu berengsek?!"

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Dia... mencuri kehidupanku." Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, tatapannya begitu tidak bersahabat pada Ino. "apa dia bisa mengembalikan itu? Aku begitu mencintai kehidupanku sebelum tahu tentang Sakura."

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya pada dirimu sendiri? Siapa yang mencuri kehidupan kesayanganmu itu."

Ino terlihat sangat marah dengan ucapan Sasuke yang seolah menyalahkan semuanya pada Sakura, memangnya laki-laki itu tahu apa tentang Sakura? Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa pun yang harus Sakura lewati selama ini.

"Siapa?"

"Dirimu sendiri sialan."

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino. "Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku Yamanaka? Kau tidak ahli melawak Yamanaka."

"Karena kau memilih menyukai Sakura yang akan kau dapatkan hanya sebuah penyesalan," Ino mengambil satu langkah mundur. "jadi lupakan saja sahabatku, dia tidak pantas untukmu." Tatapan Ino perlahan melembut.

"Jika aku bisa aku pasti akan melakukannya sebelum dia membuat hidupku seperti ini."

"Kau bisa memulainya dari sekarang."

Hinata menyentuh bahu Ino. "Semuanya sudah terlambat bagi Uchiha- _san_ , Ino- _chan_. Sekarang dia tidak bisa lagi mundur tentang Sakura- _chan_ bukan begitu Uchiha- _san_?"

"Aku beruntung memiliki saudara sepertimu Hyuuga," angin musim panas sedikit menyapa mereka. "sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa melepaskan Sakura. Aku tidak mampu. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya setelah kembali bertemu lagi dengan Sakura,"

Sasuke melirik ke arah Ino. "aku tahu ada yang tidak beres tentang Sakura, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu, biarkan dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak memaksamu percaya padaku hanya saja... percayalah pada hati sahabatmu." Lanjut Sasuke tenang.

"Ha.. ha.. kau perayu yang hebat Uchiha." Ino masih saja menatap Sasuke garang.

"Kau tahu betul reputasiku dulu Yamanaka," Sasuke menyeringai. "tenang saja aku tidak sudi merayumu."

Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Ino- _chan_ , Uchiha- _san_ bukan pembicara yang baik. Kita sudah membicarakan ini bukan?" Hinata memeluk Ino erat, hanya sekedar menguatkan hati sahabatnya.

"Apa kau bersekongkol dengannya berkedok saudara Hinata? Ha! Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Sekarang Ino terlihat seperti Sakura versi dua.

"Apa efek minuman kemarin belum hilang? Ah~ harusnya sudah hilang, tenang saja aku akan segera menanyakannya pada Sakura- _chan_."

Hinata berniat kembali ke kamar hotel.

"Tidak-tidak! Itu lebih membahayakan nyawaku Hinata."

Sasuke terdiam melihat perilaku kedua perempuan di depanya, sebenarnya persahabatan tolol macam apa yang Sakura jalani bersama kedua perempuan aneh ini, lain kali Sasuke tidak akan menyalahkan Sakura jika dirinya mulai tertular keanehan kedua sahabatnya.

"Jadi bagaimana Ino- _chan_ kau menerima Uchiha- _san_?"

Jika dilihat jurus bujuk Hinata adalah yang terampuh, "Menerima? Memangnya dia meminta apa padaku?!"

"Ha~ Uchiha- _san_ hanya meminta Ino- _chan_ percaya padanya, apa Ino- _chan_ tidak menyadarinya? Itu semua sudah tersirat hanya saja sekali lagi... dia bukan pembicara yang baik dan Ino- _chan_ yang tidak mau mengerti Uchiha- _san_. Ayolah Ino- _chan_ ini semua demi Sakura- _chan_ hm?"

"Apa kita harus berdebat lagi Yamanaka?" Sasuke menatap bosan pada Ino.

"Lakukan sesukamu."

Ino berlalu begitu saja dan menyisakan kedua saudara itu. "Dia percaya padamu, kami percaya Uchiha- _san_ bisa membuat Sakura- _chan_ bahagia, ku harap kau selalu seperti apa yang kami harapkan."

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa pun." Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

"Kami tidak perlu janji darimu, kami hanya perlu melihatmu selalu ada untuk Sakura- _chan_. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Hinata mulai berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, berjalan menyusul Ino yang sudah agaknya terlihat jauh di depan, persahabatan mereka bertiga mengingatkannya pada Naruto dan yang lainnya. Persahabatannya mungkin tidak seerat milik Sakura tapi dia yakin teman-temannya juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika dia ada di posisi Sakura.

Sasuke juga ikut berjalan dengan arah yang berbeda, "Terima kasih sudah percaya pada bajingan sepertiku."

.

.

.

Teman Rahasia.

.

.

.

Ting! Pintu lift terbuka perlahan, Sasuke tidak begitu memedulikan beberapa orang yang masuk ke dalam, ia masih sibuk membaca pesan grup dari teman-temannya. Sesekali sebuah tawa kecil akan terdengar darinya, hingga beberapa mata mulai sedikit menaruh perhatian, tidak untuk mata _emerald_ milik keturunan Haruno itu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kau baca di ponselmu?" hanya tinggal lima orang di dalam lift.

"Hm? Kau berbicara denganku nona?"

Posisi Sasuke yang bersandar di belakang tidak memungkin untuk melihat Sakura yang berada di depan, perempuan itu sepenuhnya tertutupi oleh dua orang pria berjas, "Tentu saja aku berbicara denganmu Tampan," perempuan berambut merah itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke. "Sara."

"Sasuke."

Dengan senang hati Sasuke menyambut uluran tangan Sara. "Oh~ kau tidak terlihat sedingin penampilanmu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih. Apa yang membuatmu seseksi ini pagi-pagi Sara- _san_?

"Hanya acara pekerjaan sialan yang mengharuskanku memakai pakaian ini, kau tinggal di sini Sasuke- _kun_?" pakaian Sara memang tidak terlalu terbuka, tapi keketatan baju itu membuat lekuk tubuh Sara terekspos bebas.

"Tidak, sahabatku memutuskan pindah ke sini." Sasuke mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Apa dia setampan dirimu? Harusnya Sasuke- _kun_ saja yang pindah kemari, aku dengan senang hati akan selalu berkunjung ke Apartemenmu."

Ting! Pintu lift kembali terbuka di lantai dua, dua pria berjas yang menutupi Sakura beranjak keluar dari lift, "Tidak ada yang setampan diriku. Aku tidak suka tinggal di sini, aku sudah beruntung mendapatkan Apartemenku saat ini. kau tahu di sana aku bisa melihat malaikat setiap pagi,"

Sasuke menatap punggung Sakura. "bukankah itu menyenangkan?"

"Malaikat?! Mungkin yang kau maksud aku."

Sakura mulai berjalan dengan cepat, Sasuke menyeringai senang ketika Sakura berniat menghindarinya. "Mungkin. Sepertinya sekarang aku harus menyusul malaikatku."

Sasuke akui dia bukan pembicara yang baik, dulu dia hanyalah anak kecil berotak dan antisosial, perkenalannya dengan Naruto membuatnya berhasil menjadi berandalan, tapi tetap saja sifat antisosial itu masih melekat padanya. Bukan antisosial terhadap berbicara dengan orang lain, sifat itu berubah menjadi sifat kejam.

"Kau menghindariku."

Sakura tetap berjalan dan menghiraukannya, "Kau marah karena aku berbicara seperti itu dengan Sara- _san_?" Sakura tetap diam. "aku tidak suka diacuhkan seperti ini." ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ayolah, aku tidak menghindarimu."

Mulut Sasuke terkatup rapat ketika menyadari Sakura kembali ke mode gemuknya. "Sampai kapan kau akan berpenampilan seperti ini?"

"Sampai aku puas."

Sekejam apa pun Sasuke, sedingin apa pun hati seorang Uchiha, tapi tidak dengan melihat orang yang mereka cintai seperti ini, cukup sampai di sini. Mengikuti Sakura selama ini bukan hanya aksi iseng semata, kehidupan Sakura yang tidak pernah diketahuinya perlahan mulai ia pahami, dan biarkan kali ini saja dia menjadi orang baik.

"Berhenti, ini semua tidak membuat masa lalumu berubah."

Sakura menatap Sasuke garang. "Kau tidak tahu apa pun tentang masa laluku."

"Aku memang tidak tahu, karena itu kali ini biarkan aku Sakura," Sasuke memeluk Sakura. "aku tidak bisa terus melihatmu berjuang sendirian. Ku mohon, kali ini biarkan aku menjangkaumu."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. "Kenapa kau masih mencintaiku? Setelah semua yang kau lihat padaku."

"Karena dirimu Sakura."

"Jika aku bukan Sakura, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" Sakura tertawa pahit. "cinta tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan Sasuke."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Seberubah apa pun dirimu di kehidupan yang lain, aku pasti akan menemukanmu dan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku karena aku akan tetap menjadi Sasuke yang mencintai Sakura."

"Mencintaiku adalah kesalahan Sasuke." Air mata Sakura menetes.

"Cinta tidak pernah salah Sakura,"

Sasuke tersenyum hangat. "kau tahu aku tidak pernah mencintai seseorang semenyakitkan ini."

"Lihat, kau tersakiti karena mencintaiku, ku bilang menyerah saja. Itu yang terbaik untuk kita berdua."

"Aku tidak bisa," Sasuke mengacak rambut Sakura. "ini sudah sangat terlambat untuk menyerah, aku tidak ingin membohongi diriku jika aku bisa melupakanmu, cinta tidak sebercanda itu Sakura. Haa~ aku juga ingin kau berhenti membohongi dirimu sendiri."

Sakura menatap polos Sasuke. "Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu."

"Kau melakukannya. Setiap hari."

"Kau tidak tahu apa pun."

"Penampilan ini merupakan yang pertama, kau menyembunyikan dirimu yang asli, apa yang kau takutkan jika orang-orang tahu dirimu yang asli?" Sasuke menyamakan tinggi mereka berdua. "rasa benci itu wajar Sakura, aku juga benci pada sumpalan-sumpalan ini," ekspresi Sasuke berubah cemberut. "karena mereka aku tidak bisa bebas memelukmu. Auh! Sakit Sakura."

Sakura melepaskan cubitannya di pinggang Sasuke.

"Dasar bajingan mesum."

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura, mereka mulai berjalan pelan, Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis. "Tenang saja, aku akan menjadi teman rahasiamu."

.

.

.

Teman Rahasia.

.

.

.

Sakura memandang diam-diam wajah tertidur laki-laki di depannya, wajah yang hanya bertingkah konyol di depannya, dia tidak pernah menemukan ekspresi konyol ketika melihat laki-laki itu bersama teman-temannya. Dia senang laki-laki itu masih mau hadir di hidupnya, bahkan selama ini dia rasa sudah menolak laki-laki itu secara terang-terangan, tapi entahlah dia juga senang masih mendengar laki-laki itu mencintainya.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

Musim gugur tiba beberapa minggu lalu. "Kenapa? Kau mau menghangatkanku dengan tubuhmu?"

"Berhentilah berpikir seperti bajingan Sasuke." Sakura memakaikan salah satu syalnya di leher Sasuke.

"Apa itu tidak boleh? Cih! Kau pasti akan tergila-gila dengan tubuhku Sakura," Sasuke masih belum membuka matanya, hanya ekspresi sebal yang muncul. "apa kau tidak tahu berapa banyak perempuan yang rela tidur denganku?"

"Bukan urusanku, apa kau tidak mempunyai mata kuliah hari ini? aku berharap kau bosan mengikutiku setiap hari."

"Itu hanya dalam mimpimu Sakura. Aku lebih senang mengikutimu."

Tiga kaleng jus terletak begitu saja di samping Sasuke, Naruto tersenyum dan mengisyaratkan pada Sakura untuk merahasiakan kedatangannya, yang Sakura tahu Naruto adalah sahabat dekat Sasuke. Laki-laki yang selalu ceria dan konyol pada semua orang, menurut Sakura Naruto juga cukup tampan, tapi ayolah jika Sakura adalah penggila laki-laki tampan mungkin dulu ia akan memacari Sasuke dari pada Kouji.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ~ ayo buka matamu~"

Naruto mencoba meniru suara Sakura dan berbisik pelan pada Sasuke. "Berengsek. Itu menjijikan _Dobe_."

"Hee~ kenapa menjijikan?! Saat Sakura- _chan_ yang melakukannya kau pasti akan langsung menciumnya. Aku yakin."

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke yang masih tetap dengan posisinya. "Sakura- _chan_?!" geram Sasuke.

"Apa? Memang tidak boleh. Lagi pula aku yang menyukai Sakura- _chan_ lebih dulu," Naruto tersenyum konyol pada Sakura. "Nah Sakura- _chan_ maukah kau meninggalkan _Teme_ demi aku?"

Sasuke membuka satu matanya.

"Apa dia sudah gila mau memilihmu?"

"Hahaha," tawa Sakura membahana membuat kaget Naruto dan Sasuke. "kalian berdua benar-benar serasi, kenapa kalian tidak menikah saja?"

Sasuke dan Naruto saling berpandangan. "Apa aku gila?!" ucap mereka berbarengan.

Naruto berpindah duduk di samping Sakura. "Ayolah Sakura- _chan_ aku tidak kesini untuk menikah dengan _Teme_." Naruto kembali tersenyum lebar. "duduk di dekatmu seperti ini adalah mimpiku dulu."

"Aku sangat terhormat disukai olehmu ha ha, kau tahu itu hanya bercanda." Raut Sakura berubah datar.

"Pergilah _Dobe_ sebelum aku membunuhmu."

Alis Naruto mengerut mendengar ucapan Sasuke. "Kenapa kau pelit sekali soal Sakura- _chan_ padaku! Dengar Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak boleh menyukainya, dia itu makhluk kutub."

"Hn."

"Makhluk kutub? Dia lebih mirip kakek-kakek mesum." Sakura menutup bukunya. "apa kau kesini benar-benar ingin melamar Sasuke di depanku?" Sakura menopang wajahnya dengan salah satu tangan.

"Tidak. Aku ingin bertanya tentang seseorang, apa Sakura- _chan_ kenal Hinata? _Tou-san_ menyuruhku mencarinya di fakultas kedokteraan, ku pikir jika mencarimu aku pasti bisa menemukan Hinata itu."

Naruto membuka salah satu kaleng jus yang di belinya.

"Aku tidak tahu Hinata mana yang kau cari di fakultas ini, tapi aku mengenal satu. Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?"

"Ku pikir tidak untuk saat ini. aku ingin menanyakan lebih tentang Hinata-Hinata itu pada _Tou-san_ ," Naruto melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "aku akan menghubungimu jika aku ingin bertemu dengannya, sekarang aku masih ada kelas, kau tahu aku mahasiswa yang sibuk tidak sepertinya hehe~ _Jaa_ Sakura- _chan_."

Sakura melambaikan tangannya.

"Cih!" gerutu Sasuke setelah mendengar sindiran Naruto padanya.

Sakura kembali memandang Sasuke yang masih langgeng bersama posisinya, hampir sama persis seperti tadi, tidak ada yang berubah. Dia kembali meneruskan acara berberesnya, tiba-tiba tangannya berhenti memasukkan buku ke dalam tas, dan sebuah senyum jahil tampak menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia mengambil jus kaleng yang di berikan Naruto, dan menempelkannya di pipi Sasuke. "Ah! Itu dingin Sakura~"

Sasuke menatap Sakura kesal, dan menggosok-gosok pipinya yang mendingin.

"Hahahah! Berhentilah tidur Sasuke atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di sini sendirian."

Sasuke kembali ke posisinya semula. "Kau tidak akan melakukan itu."

"Kau meragukan rasa simpatiku?"

Sakura sudah berdiri, dan berniat meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja, gerakannya terhenti ketika seseorang yang tidak jauh dari mereka mengucapkan namanya dengan gerakan bibir. Kouji tersenyum lembut dan terus saja mengucapkan namanya dengan gerakan bibir, cukup dengan liburannya saja yang hancur, kali ini jangan biarkan laki-laki itu kembali menghancurkan hidupnya lagi.

Ekspresi Sakura berubah datar. "Aku harap bisa membunuhnya." Gumam Sakura pelan.

"Siapa?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Dengan berdirinya Sasuke otomatis membuat pandangan Sakura terhadap Kouji terhalangi sepenuhnya, Sakura terdiam ketika wajah Sasuke perlahan mendekat padanya, "Biarkan aku yang membunuhnya."

Wajah Sakura kembali melembut ketika mendengar nada canda dari Sasuke.

Sebenarnya apa yang perlu dia khawatirkan jika Kouji kembali, keadaanya sudah berbeda dengan dulu begitu juga dirinya, Kouji sudah menjadi orang luar di hidupnya, jika memang kenangan tentang mereka berdua memaksa Sakura untuk kembali menyukai Kouji, dia tidak perlu takut karena sudah ada seseorang yang begitu semangat ingin membunuh kenangannya bersama Kouji. Laki-laki yang kelewat pintar hingga jatuh cinta dengannya.

"Kau bisa membunuhnya?"

Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dan memasukkan genggaman mereka ke dalam saku _coat_ nya, dia melirik Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian. "Dengan menjadikanmu milikku."

.

.

.

To be continued.

A/N :

Setelah lama akhirnya rampung juga, saya sibuk banget di RL sampek sempet sakit segala, butuh revisi hingga empat kali buat satu scene aja yang ngebuat ceritanya lama jadi, lebih parah lagi revisinya nggak langsung tapi berhari-hari awkwkw :v dan saya juga mikir cerita ini bakalan panjang jatuhnya nanti, entah sampai berapa chapter saya juga nggak tahu. Hampir dua bulanan cerita ini nggak di update semoga nggak pada lupa aja wkwkw :v mohon pencerahannya ya.

Balasan Review :

Bang kise ganteng : waktu liburan jelas nggak lah, selama aku berkarya nggak pernah ada kepikiran buat nge-disc sebuah fic itu kalo emang murni buatan aku sendiri, lain hal kalo lagi ngolab. Terima kasih udah review.

UchiHaruno Sya-Chan : Awkwkw janganlah kasian sama Tayuya-nya. Terima kasih udah review.

Widya-Sslovers22 : gak bakalan hiatus mungkin update ceritanya bakalan molor kayak permen karet. Terima kasih udah review.

Wowwoh geegee : terima kasih udah review.

Embun adja1 : terima kasih udah review.

Flower on the spring : oke bakalan aku jelasin, disana ada empat orang, Sakura, Karin, Tayuya, Tsunami. Kalo Sakura ketemu Karin sih gpp, yang Sakura gak mau temui adalah dua orang itu, Tayuya yang jadi cinta pertamanya Kouji dan Tsunami yang jadi orang yang ngungkapin kebeneran tentang KoujiTayuya dan Tsunami juga suka sama Kouji. Sampai sini bisa ngerti nggak? Kalo masih nggak bakalan aku jelasin lagi de akwkwkw. Terima kasih ya udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry : Awkwkwk :v warbyazah. Terima kasih udah review.

Mustika447 : korban civil wur ini mah. Terima kasih udah review ya.

Raizel's wife : bukan di pause tapi digantungin sebentar, ya jelas ketahuan wong Sasuke fanatik sama Sakura. Terima kasih udah review.

Nathalie ichino : sebenernya Sakura itu kurus, cantik, sekseh, bak malaikat maut awkwkwk :v lol. Karena masalahnya sama Kouji jadi di malah putar otak buat jadi jelek, jelas bisa dong kurus semalam la wong sumpalannya pada dilepas semua. Terima kasih udah review.

Uchiha Javaraz : ini udah lanjutin. Terima kasih udah review.

Hideko megumi : awkwkw Ino di sini aku buat agak-agak mirip sifatnya Naruto, hmm... sebenarnya bukan bodoh awal pemikiran buat karakter Hinata di sini dulu hanya kelewat polos dan ngeselin hati. Terima kasih udah review.

Brokoro : terima kasih udah review.


	7. Jejak Kaki

Sasuke keluar dari mobilnya, menyapa teman-temannya yang sudah berkumpul lebih dulu, kecuali Sai yang tidak terlihat berada di sana. Ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur yang begitu dingin.

"Apa kalian sudah memberikan penghormatan terakhir?" Sasuke memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

Kiba membenarkan dasinya, "Si bodoh ini bersikeras menunggmu."

"Sepertinya Sai tidak akan ikut bersama kita, dia masih terjebak di udara." Naruto merapikan jasnya.

Mereka berempat mulai memasuki rumah duka, sebenarnya Sasuke tidak begitu suka mengikuti acara-acara seperti ini, bukan karena apa jujur dia tidak senang dengan suasana duka yang begitu larut seperti ini. Naruto memilih untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir lebih dulu, Sasuke melirik Kiba yang duduk di sampingnya dengan tenang.

Setelah memberikan penghormatan terakhir Sasuke memilih untuk mengikuti Naruto, "Aku tidak menyangka akan secepat ini."

"Ini tidak secepat yang kau katakan Sasuke, _Kaa-san_ sudah banyak menderita, mungkin ini jalan yang terbaik."

"Apa penyakit itu begitu menyiksa _Ba-san_?" Shikamaru menatap Neji. "kau tidak perlu menjawabnya, aku tahu."

Meski pun sama-sama berasal dari klan Hyuuga, Neji bukan termasuk kerabat dari Uchiha, entah apa yang membuat itu terjadi Sasuke tidak pernah bertanya kepada orang tuanya, dia sudah senang Neji menjadi sahabatnya.

" _Ba-san_ sudah berjuang keras melawan kanker payudaranya, mungkin kali ini Tuhan membiarkannya istirahat," Kiba mendekat ke arah Neji dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar. "kemarilah, hanya kali ini aku membiarkanmu menangis di pelukanku."

Naruto menarik kerah belakang Kiba agar dapat menjauh dari Neji. "Aih~ kau lebih menjijikan dari pada aku, apa kau tidak sadar seperti pasangan homo Neji? Dia masih jomblo, _single_! _You know_? Apa yang akan kerabatnya pikirkan tentang Neji nanti, mungkin setelahnya dia akan di jodohkan oleh _Ji-san_ karena kau."

"Apa kau tidak merasa kita semua di sini jomblo? Bahkan Uchiha berengsek ini juga jomblo, ah! Kecuali bajingan Sai yang langgeng bersama Yamanaka, aku hanya ingin menghiburnya rubah sialan."

"Setidaknya hilangkan bahasa menjijikanmu itu Kiba. Ini rumah duka."

"Woo Shikamaru. Aku setuju denganmu." Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada Shikamaru. "Neji bukan membutuhkan pelukan, lagi pula sejak kapan kita punya budaya memberikan pelukan, kita ini _yanke_! Neji membutuhkan yang lain."

Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dengan senyuman mesum.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar ucapan Naruto, dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, ia memutuskan berbalik pulang bersama yang lainnya hingga di ambang pintu mereka berhenti sejenak.

Menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Neji yang tengah menatap mereka datar, "Kami menunggmu di klub bajingan."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Sasuke membaca dengan berjalan, hari ini dia mempunyai kuis yang sangat penting di salah satu mata kuliahnya, belajar bukan hal sulit baginya mau pun kakaknya, mereka sudah terbiasa sejak kecil. Fakultasnya terlihat agak sepi dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, itu mungkin faktor banyak mahasiswa fakultasnya yang memilih cuti lebih awal.

Hidupnya masih sama seperti dulu, populer dan banyak digilai perempuan, tapi Sasuke memilih untuk merubah dirinya, dia tidak lagi bermain-main dengan para perempuan yang tergila-gila padanya.

Bruk. Buku Sasuke terjatuh.

"Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak melihatmu tadi, aku sibuk mencari ponselku di dalam tas."

Sasuke tidak beraksi apa pun, kepalanya sedikit ia miringkan dan sebuah seringaian muncul di wajahnya. "Hn. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Buk. Bunyi bukunya yang tertutup seolah menjadi suara yang sangat keras.

Mereka berdua rival.

"Senang bertemu denganmu lagi Uchiha," Kouji berdiri dan mengulurkan buku Sasuke, sebuah senyum palsu terukir di bibirnya. "aku kembali."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya. "Aku senang kau kembali, supaya kau sadar di mana posisimu."

"Aku selalu tahu di mana posisiku Uchiha, di sini," Kouji menunjuk dadanya menggunakan buku Sasuke. "aku selalu berada di dalam hati Sakura, hubungan kami tidak sesingkat yang kau bayangkan begitu pula dengan kenangan kami berdua."

"Bagiku itu tidak penting, kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu sampai Sakura memilihmu lagi."

"Dia pasti memilihku."

"Keyakinan busuk macam apa yang keluar dari mulutmu?" Sasuke mengambil bukunya dengan kasar. "kau hanya tidak lebih dari seorang pembual dengan otak udang."

Kouji tertawa pelan. Bug.

Pukulan Kouji bukan mengenai wajah Sasuke, tapi justru mengenai buku yang dijadikan tameng, Sasuke tertawa pelan dan mengintip ekspresi kesal Kouji dari balik bukunya. Kouji menarik tangannya kembali, dan memandang Sasuke garang, ekspresi kesombongan Sasuke begitu kuat terpancar dari wajahnya.

Tangan Sasuke membersihkan sampul bukunya, "Kau tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras. Kita di sini tahu siapa pemenangnya," Sasuke memandang Kouji dengan sorot mata datar, seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa pun di antara mereka beberapa menit yang lalu, dia membuka bukunya lagi.

Menaikkan bukunya setara dengan wajahnya, dan berjalan perlahan melewati Kouji, sebuah seringaian muncul begitu saja di wajah Sasuke, ketika melewati Kouji Sasuke menyempatkan untuk berbisik sebentar. "itu aku."

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya musim dingin!" Sakura berteriak keras ketika melihat salju pertama turun. " _yosh_! Ini akan menjadi liburan ternyaman~"

Ino mengurungkan niatnya untuk kembali menggulung pasta itu masuk ke dalam mulutnya. "Kenapa kau begitu senang? Ini hanya musim dingin biasa, ku rasa kita perlu rencana berlibur."

"Apa kau gila?" Sakura menatap Ino dengan wajah bosan. "sadarlah~ perempuan gila, ini musim dingin, dingin! Apa kau tidak tahu artinya? Ha~ kau membuatku gila dengan otak gila belanjamu itu."

"Hee! Kenapa memang dengan musim dingin?!" Ino memperhatikan Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "kau benar, mungkin otak gila belanjaku membuat orang sepertimu menderita, kau bahkan tidak tahu gaya musim dingin. Cih!"

"Apa?! Babi hutan kau saja yang tidak mengerti arti indahnya musim dingin, ini adalah musim yang tepat untuk _hibernasi_ hahaha." Sakura menatap Ino dengan mata yang membara, dan menunjuk Ino dengan telunjuknya.

Ino menatap Sakura tajam. "Aku. Tidak. Akan. Membiarkan. Itu. Terjadi."

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu merusak _hibernasi_ indahku." Sakura memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Hoam~ kali ini aku setuju dengan Sakura- _chan_ ,"

Hinata keluar kamar dengan mengucek kedua matanya. "musim ini begitu pas untuk bermalas-malasan, di atas ranjang dan di temani secangkir coklat hangat, beberapa cemilan, dan membaca manga. Kita tidak perlu keluar ah! Suhunya sangat dingin, jadi hilangkan rencana jahatmu Ino- _chan_."

"Oh~ Hinata kita satu kubu sekarang hm? Oke, _Pig_ hilangkan recana nistamu pada kami."

Ino sedikit membenarkan masker tomat di wajahnya.

"Apa kalian berdua gila?!" teriak Ino kesal. "makhluk macam apa kalian ini? kalian berdua seharusnya pergi berkencan dan menikmati malam dengan adegan erotis, ho! Kulitku bisa keriput lebih cepat."

"Itu tidak masalahkan Hinata," Sakura menggandeng tangan Hinata. "kita bisa jadi pasangan hahaha."

Ino menaruh piringnya di atas tumpukan piring kotor. "Jangan percaya padanya Hinata, aku punya cinta lebih besar untukmu dari pada milik _Forehead_ , jadi ayo kemarilah~ Bidadari ini akan menunjukkan liburan musim dingin yang sempurna."

"Bidadari pantat gorilla,"

Sakura memakai mantel dan membuka pintu balkon untuk menata ulang tanaman mereka. "mulutnya tidak jauh beda dengan sales."

Sakura masuk dengan terburu-buru, Ino yang masih berusaha menyingkirkan masker dari wajahnya dan sesekali memandang ke arah kedua temannya, Hinata terlihat cuek-cuek saja dan mengabaikan pertengkaran kecil antara Sakura dan Ino.

"Berhentilah membuat diri kalian semakin terlihat seperti idiot."

"Hoo~ babi hutan kau harus sadar diri, kau terlihat lebih idiot dariku saat pingsan di bar, kau beruntung memilikiku," Sakura mengambil posisinya nyaman di atas sofa. "aku selalu rela menjemputmu di tempat menjijikan itu."

"Dia tidak bisa minum. Itu penjelasan singkatnya." Sahut Ino cuek dan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Hinata memeluk Sakura. "Oh~ Sakura- _chan_ tidak bisa minum, aku akan mengajari Sakura- _chan_ minum bagaimana? Aku juga pro dalam hal ini."

Hinata mengedipkan matanya bangga. Sakura hanya meliriknya aneh.

"Baiklah, kau memang ahlinya dalam hal ini,"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Hinata dengan paksa, memberikan senyuman aneh pada Hinata yang masih memasang wajah bangga. "kau juga lebih mengerikan dari pada babi gila ini."

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

Tayuya tersenyum memandang keluar jendelanya. "Kau benar, salju-salju cantik itu mulai turun. Jadi musim dingin sudah tiba ya?" Tayuya sedikit membuka jendelanya.

Melihat ke beberapa tempat di sekitar rumahnya. "mereka mulai menyelimuti bunga kesanyanganku," Tayuya tertawa pelan hingga matanya tiba-tiba melihat Kouji yang tengah berdiri di luar. "sepertinya musim dingin kali ini mungkin lebih hangat."

Tayuya menutup sambungan teleponnya, mengambil mantel dan turun dari kamarnya, ia tersenyum kecil melihat Kouji yang asik memandangi salju. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba bergabung.

Setelah melewati pintu Tayuya berhenti melangkah mendekati Kouji. "Kami tumbuh terlalu cepat."

Tayuya menghela napas dan membuat senyum sinis.

"Apa kau anak kecil? Mengagumi salju seakan mereka barang antik,"

Kouji berjalan mendekat ke arah Tayuya. "aku bahkan lebih cantik dari mereka." Lanjut Tayuya.

"Ku kira Nyonya besar sepertimu tidak akan keluar kamar di cuaca yang seperti ini," Kouji mengelus kepala Tayuya gemas.

Kouji berjalan menjauh dari Tayuya, kembali memandangi butiran salju yang mulai menumpuk di permukaan telapak tangannya, laki-laki itu tertawa pelan melihat hal itu terjadi. "dulu kita tidak terasa sejauh ini."

Kouji tersenyum pada Tayuya.

Tayuya terdiam.

"Apa kau melantur? Kita serumah sekarang," Tayuya mendekat ke arah Kouji. "haa~ aku berpikir apakah ini akan menjadi musim dingin paling buruk."

"Maksudmu karena aku berada di sini? Dasar perempuan jahat. Kenapa kau bisa seperti itu padaku.. apa kau sedang patah hati?"

"Kau bisa membacanya?"

"Aku mengenalmu lebih lama dari pada semua teman yang kau punya," Kouji masih mengumpulkan butir-butir salju di tangannya. "hanya melihat gelagatmu aku tahu. Kau tidak lebih menyedihkan dari aku harusnya kau bahagia, kau biasanya lebih senang melihatku menderita bukan? Dasar."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

Tayuya menatap Kouji. "bukankah aku sudah memberitahumu, jika semuanya sia-sia dan akhirnya hanya menyakitkan."

"Apa kita masih perlu berdebat lagi mengenai itu?" raut wajah Kouji berubah serius.

"Ku rasa itu tidak perlu, tidak ada gunanya,"

Tayuya menatap langit, bicara dengan Kouji tentang Sakura sama halnya berbicara dengan pagar rumahnya, sepertinya Kouji akan membela wanita itu sampai mati. Itu membuatnya tidak rela, "itu menyakitkan kau tahu." Lanjut Tayuya pelan.

"Apa? Sebenarnya dengan siapa kau patah hati, Sasuke? Atau masih ada laki-laki lain yang belum aku ketahui."

Tayuya melirik Kouji.

"Cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, apa kau berpikir aku bisa mengakhirinya sendirian?" Tayuya tertawa pelan sambil memperhatikan salju yang turun di depannya. "setelah semua yang ku lihat, sepertinya aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Puk. Kouji melempar sebuah bola salju pada Tayuya.

Tayuya menatap Kouji kesal, "Aku tidak tahu siapa yang sedang kau bicarakan tapi apa kau sebodoh itu?! Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya? Ah! Itu tidak mungkin egomu itu mengerikan, kau bahkan tidak tahu perasaannya padamu-"

Wajah Tayuya berubah kaget mendengar ucapan Kouji, sisa-sisa salju yang masih menempel di wajahnya perlahan jatuh ke tanah. "-setidaknya akhiri bersamanya, bukankah dia yang sudah membuatmu menyukainya."

"Menurutmu seperti itu?"

Wajah Tayuya melembut. "Tidak segalanya tentang kesendirian berarti kuat." Kouji mendekat ke arah Tayuya, tersenyum lembut dan kembali mengelus kepala Tayuya. "Aw!"

Dengan wajah kesal Tayuya menginjak kaki Kouji sekuat-kuatnya. "Kau tidak pantas mengatakan itu padaku bodoh."

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

Neji datang dengan wajah serius, Sai memandang Neji yang datang dari arah pintu masuk dengan wajah datar, ia meletakkan sketsa yang tengah ia buat di atas meja. Beberapa jam lalu Neji membuat mereka berkumpul di galeri lukis miliknya, Sai tidak begitu tahu apa yang membuat Neji mengumpulkan mereka seperti ini, laki-laki itu tidak memberitahunya apa pun mengenai itu.

Naruto terlihat menyusul di balik punggung Neji.

"Apa Sasuke belum datang?"

Shikamaru memilih untuk kembali duduk. "Mungkin dia masih dalam perjalanan, memang ada apa?"

"Yo! Apa aku tertinggal sesuatu yang seru di sini?!" Kiba datang dengan membawa beberapa bungkus ramen instan.

"Kiba! Kenapa kau baik sekali hari ini," Naruto menghampiri Kiba dan mencoba membantu membawakan barang bawaan Kiba. "aku belum sempat makan siang saat ke sini tadi, cuaca lebih senang membuatku tidur di kasur, dan kau penyelamatku hari ini."

"Kau berhutang padaku rubah."

Kiba dan Naruto sibuk membuat makanan mereka, Sai mengambil kembali sketsanya. "Apa kau akan bicara saat Sasuke tiba?" Sai bukan tipikal orang yang benar-benar ceria, tapi dia orang yang hangat.

"Karena ini masa lalunya." Neji memandang ke arah jendela.

"Ini hanya masa lalu Sasuke kenapa kau harus mengumpulkan kami semua, bicara saja dengan Sasuke berdua, itu sudah cukup," Sai menghembuskan napas pelan. "kau tahu yang kau lakukan ini sia-sia."

"Apa kau sedang datang bulan Shimura? Kita berbagi masa lalu selama lebih dari empat tahun." Shikamaru meminum tehnya dan membuang wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sai menatap tajam Shikamaru.

"Apa kau pernah membayangkan jika dia tidak ingin ada yang tahu tentang masa lalunya? Karena itu begitu memalukan dan menyakitkan untuk diketahui oleh orang lain," Sai kembali menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "kita tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang lain bahkan setelah kita mengenalnya bertahun-tahun."

"Ku rasa kau benar kali ini Sai,"

Naruto datang dengan beberapa ramen instan panas di atas nampan. "tapi kau mengenal kami dengan baik dan juga kami mengenalmu dengan baik, terkadang aku juga merasakannya. Masa lalu yang membuatku malu pada orang lain... tapi itu tidak masalah asalkan itu kalian."

"Kita semua tidak ada yang mengalami masa lalu yang sempurna, tapi berkat itu kita semua berada di sini," Kiba menyenderkan punggungnya, sebuah senyum remeh ia tunjukkan pada seseorang yang berada di ambang pintu. "bukan begitu Sasuke?"

Sasuke menggantungkan mantelnya.

Berjalan ke arah dapur sederhana milik Sai. "Kalian sedang bergosip tentangku atau kau sedang menjadi orang tua lagi bersama Naruto, Kiba?" Sasuke menjatuhkan beberapa sendok bubuk coklat ke dalam gelasnya. "kita ini laki-laki, kenapa kalian bergosip seperti perempuan, hei Hyuuga kau tahu jam ini jam apa?"

Karena terkadang laki-laki juga sama seperti perempuan, karena mereka memang hanya manusia.

"Kenapa aku harus tahu. Ini juga tentang dirimu."

"Ini jam Sakura melihat tanaman-tanamannya!" Sasuke meminum coklat panasnya. "aku sudah seminggu tidak bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi yang ini kau tidak bertemu dengannya selama lima tahun," Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya untuk kembali minum. "kau yakin tidak merindukannya Uchiha?"

"Kenapa aku harus merindukannya?!"

"Kau merindukannya _Teme_ ," Naruto mengarahkan sumpit ke depan wajah Sasuke lalu memutarnya asal. "itu terlihat di situ. Dasar laki-laki dingin."

"Kau akan mengambil kembali ucapanmu Naruto, ketika melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura. Cih!" Sai tertawa pelan.

"Kau pernah melihatnya?" tanya Shikamaru dengan malas.

Sai meletakkan lagi sketsanya, tidak ada gunanya meneruskan pekerjaannya jika sedang bersama mereka. "Aku tidak perlu mencari tahu, Ino melihat semuanya... dengan detail. Dia selalu menyuruhku menjauhkan Sasuke dari Sakura, karena laki-laki dingin ini selalu mengikuti tuan putrinya hampir setiap saat, dan itu membuat Ino kesal."

"Temari juga sudah kembali Shikamaru," Neji memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "aku mendengarnya dari juniorku, orang-orang dari masa lalu kalian berdua sekarang sudah kembali. Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?"

Shikamaru meregangkan otot-otot tangannya, mengambil mantelnya dan berjalan keluar.

"Memangnya harus apa lagi? Aku sudah menunggunya selama lima tahun untuk kembali-"

Shikamaru berdiri di ambang pintu, membuat beberapa salju menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan. "-bukankah aku harus menyambutnya lebih dulu dari yang lainnya?"

"Kau tidak ingin menyambutnya juga _Teme_?"

Sasuke masih bergerak tenang di kursinya. "Dia sudah mempunyai keluarga untuk menyambutnya."

"Ku pikir rasa menyesalmu itu masih tersisa, apa kau benar Sasuke yang aku kenal dulu?" Neji mengambil minumannya.

"Rasa itu mungkin masih ada," Sasuke tertawa pelan. "tapi jika memang rasa itu masih benar-benar ada... Sakura tidak akan pernah bisa membuatku seperti ini."

"Aku tidak ingin Sakura... kau tahu maksudku Sasuke. Jika memang rasa yang kau maksud itu masih ada, tinggalkan Sakura." Sai menatap tajam ke arah Sasuke.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda denganku Sai?" raut Sasuke begitu dingin, ia tahu apa yang dimaksudkan Sai tapi dia tidak bisa menerimanya, karena dia tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan Sakura. "aku tidak semiskin yang kau pikirkan, jika aku mau aku bisa mengejar perempuan itu dan menyatakan semuanya dulu, kalau aku salah, menyesal, dan tergila-gila padanya. Nyatanya aku tidak pernah melakukan itu, karena aku takut-"

Sasuke menatap ke arah Sai. "-takut jika dia bukan yang aku inginkan."

"Kau dulu juga tidak mencari Sakura- _chan_ _Teme_."

"Sakura, dia sepertiku. Berkecenderungan bersikap dingin pada orang lain, aku juga putus asa karena masih menyukainya padahal hampir satu tahun aku tidak bertemu dengannya lagi, aku juga berpikir mungkin dulu aku harus mencarinya, menanyakan bagaimana perasaannya setelah berpisah dengan Kouji, tapi kau tahu aku juga labil saat itu."

Sasuke menyesap minumannya. "Aku lebih banyak memikirkan diriku dan bagaimana cara mendapatkan Sakura, saat itu aku menganggap diriku sudah dewasa tapi ternyata aku hanya anak-anak, karena itu aku tidak mencari Sakura. Aku tidak pernah ragu Sakura bukan apa yang aku inginkan, hidup dengan serba berkecukupan, Sakura menjadi satu-satunya hal yang benar-benar aku inginkan. Aku mempersiapkan diriku agar pantas saat bersamanya, kalian lihat sendiri-"

"-dari perempuan itu dan Sakura, mana yang membuatku lebih terlihat bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum hangat.

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

Sakura mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. "Kau bisa membawa ini semua Haruno- _san_?

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa membawanya ha ha,"

Semuanya hanya kebohongan, perempuan waras mana yang bisa membawa berlapis-lapis pakaian dari loundry, bahkan melebihi kepalanya. Ya.. mungkin ada perempuan waras yang bisa melakukan itu, Sakura Haruno. "anda tidak perlu khawatir."

"Aku bisa membantumu Haruno- _san_."

Lihat betapa sombongnya Haruno tunggal itu, dia berjalan sendirian di pagi hari dengan setumpuk pakaian bersih di tangannya, tersenyum lelah dan menyesali keputusan untuk menolak bibi loundry. Sifat sombongnya kenapa begitu mengerikan seperti ini! harusnya Ino membeli apartemen lebih dekat dengan tempat cucian sialan itu.

Kenapa juga dia harus menderita di pagi hari saat musim dingin seperti ini. bruk... semuanya begitu sempurna.

"Ah! Sial.. lutut kesayanganku!," Sakura melihat pakaian bersihnya berceceran di jalan. "lain kali aku akan membawa troli."

Lututnya berdarah dan sekarang ia harus menyusun lagi semua pakaian sialan itu.

"Pip! Pip! Ambulance datang,"

Sakura menghentikan gerakannya memunguti pakaian, melihat laki-laki tampan dengan senyum bodoh, dia juga menenteng sekantong obat-obatan. "sebenarnya berapa IQ-mu? Kenapa kau bodoh sekali, memakai pakaian pendek seperti itu di musim dingin, kau hanya akan membuat puas laki-laki hidung belang karena melihat paha mulusmu itu."

Sakura merembut pakaiannya yang berada di genggaman laki-laki yang dianggapnya sudah tidak waras.

"Haa~ Tuan yang terhormat aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," Sakura mendecih pelan. "beraninya dia menghina IQ-ku, dia pikir dirinya juga bukan laki-laki hidung belang."

"Oh! Aku merasa terhina dengan itu Nona."

Sakura menatap benci pada Sasuke. "Benar, aku memang menghinamu, apa anda akan melaporkanku ke polisi? IQ pantatmu."

"Wah~ sekarang kau mengumpatiku Nona?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura. "hatiku sakit mendengarnya, asal kau tahu aku orang yang pintar saat SMA dulu, bagaimana bisa aku melaporkan perempuan secantik dirimu ke polisi."

"Kalau begitu menyingkirlah,"

Sakura berhasil menyusun kembali tumpukan pakaiannya. "kau menghambat pekerjaanku."

Sakura berjalan melewati Sasuke, melihat itu Sasuke dengan cepat merogoh kantong obatnya, meneteskan sedikit cairan di atas kapas untuk mensterilkan luka Sakura, berlari pelan mengejar Sakura yang terlihat kesusahan membawa setumpuk pakaian.

Sasuke berdiri tenang di depan Sakura. "Tunggu sebentar Nona."

"Lagi... anda tahu, anda berhasil membuat _mood_ ku hari ini jelek," Sakura kembali mendecih. "ku harap wajahmu seperti _mood_ ku hari ini."

Sasuke berjongkok di depan Sakura, "Hei~ aku terlahir sebagai seorang Pangeran-" Sasuke menyentuhkan kapas yang di bawanya ke luka Sakura.

bruk! bruk! bruk! "Ah! Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke bodoh?! Kau menyentuh lukaku~"

semua pakaian yang di bawa Sakura jatuh menimpa kepala Sasuke satu-persatu. "Harusnya kau membawanya, kenapa kau menjatuhkan semuanya ke kepalaku?!"

"Kau menyentuh lukaku sialan!"

"Aku mengobatimu bodoh!" Sasuke menutup luka Sakura dengan perban. "Ah! Sudah selesai-" Sasuke mencoba untuk lebih merapikan lagi perban Sakura. "-kau harusnya tidak ceroboh, kau membuatku takut." Sasuke mendongak dengan sebuah senyum lebar.

Sakura menarik satu tangannya ke depan dada, membiarkan satu tangannya lagi menggapai kepala Sasuke, hingga sebelum tangannya menyentuh Sasuke, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya. Tuk!

"Kau harus membereskan ini semua Uchiha- _sama_."

"Kau!" Sasuke mengusap dahinya. "Kenapa harus menyentilku juga, dasar perempuan jahat, tidak tahu terima kasih."

"Benar! Aku perempuan jahat-" Sakura ikut berjongkok, "-jadi adik kecil bawakan semua pakaian ini untuk kakak cantik ini hm? Aku akan membelikanmu es krim." Sakura mengusap kepala Sasuke cepat.

Sasuke memandang kesal Sakura yang sudah berjalan di depan. "Adik kecil?! Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu."

"Ha~ sebenarnya berapa IQ-mu?" Sasuke mulai memunguti pakaian di sekitarnya. "aku lebih tua dua bulan darimu bodoh! Cepat bawa semua pakaian itu adik manis, kakak cantik ini berjanji akan membelikanmu es krim bukan?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum manis.

Sasuke tertawa pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa menyukai perempuan bodoh sepertinya Tuhan."

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

"Kenapa mereka tidak membangun satu supermarket pun di sana? _Kaa-san_ tahu, anakmu ini harus berjalan 500 meter, hanya untuk membeli makanan-" Sakura memasukkan beberapa makanan ke dalam keranjang belanjannya.

"-kalau ingat seperti ini, aku akan membeli makanan dulu tadi saat perjalanan pulang." Sakura memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Sakura tidak pulang sendirian ke rumah besarnya, Hinata juga ikut, mereka hanya bergantian menginap di rumah masing-masing. Lain kali mungkin mereka bisa menginap di Rumah Ino juga, lagi pula mereka sudah terbiasa hidup bersama, dan membagi semuanya bersama.

Sakura menyentuh sebuah jus. "Kenapa jus ini membuatku sedih." Gumamnya pelan.

"Teringat seseorang?"

Dengan cepat Sakura menjauhkan tangannya dari jus yang di sentuhnya, menatap orang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. "kau akan membeli itu? Harusnya kau membeli kare saja, itu lebih mengeyangkan."

"Aku tidak membelinya, hanya teringat beberapa kenangan masa lalu saat melihatnya."

"Kau tidak pernah melihat jus instan?"

"Ada seseorang yang selalu membuatkanku makanan sehat, aku sudah jarang membeli barang instan jika ke supermarket."

Laki-laki itu tertawa pelan. "Wah~ aku harap dirimu itu aku, aku bisa makan makanan sehat setiap hari, apa kau mau bertukar kehidupan denganku? Setidaknya nanti kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi aku."

"Kau tidak akan mau bertukar denganku, aku harus membayar mahal hingga bisa bertemu dengannya. Karena itu aku selalu menikmati apa yang di masaknya, aku bisa merasakan perjuanganku di sana."

Sakura tertawa pelan ketika mengingat terkadang Hinata memasakan makanan aneh untuknya dan Ino.

Sakura menatap jalanan lurus menuju Rumah orang tuanya, jika di hitung pulang dan pergi dia berjalan hampir 1 kilometer, ini juga salahnya kenapa tidak membawa sepeda saja tadi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Tidak perlu Kouji, itu akan merepotkanmu, lagi pula Rumah kita tidak bisa dibilang dekat."

"Kau tidak meminta aku mengantarmu, tapi aku yang mau mengantarmu-" Kouji menghembuskan napasnya pelan. "kita bisa berbicara beberapa hal dalam perjalanan."

Kouji tersenyum tipis, Sakura juga ikut tersenyum melihat itu, dulu sekali dia terpikat dengan senyum Kouji yang seperti ini, senyum itu yang menuntunnya masuk ke dalam dunia laki-laki itu. Tapi sekarang senyum itu tidak terlihat seindah dulu.

"Boleh aku bertanya?" Kouji menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tayuya... apa kau sangat menyukainya?"

Kouji melirik Sakura. "Kami berasal dari desa yang sama, karena pekerjaan... keluarga kami sama-sama pindah kemari, seakan kami tidak mempunyai teman lain, kami lebih banyak bermain bersama-" Kouji menghela napas menciptakan kepulan asap kecil di depan mulutnya.

"-dulu Tayuya sedikit tomboy, karena itu dia tidak malu bermain denganku, aku bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertinya, hingga aku sadar aku tidak lagi menganggapnya seorang teman. Aku menyadarinya saat kelas satu SMP, waktu itu kami berada di kelas yang sama hanya dua tahun ajaran saja, aku begitu menyukainya, aku tergila-gila dengannya," Kouji tertawa keras.

"rasanya tidak pantas mengatakan itu untuk seumuran anak SMP, tapi aku memang begitu menyukainya, aku selalu mencoba untuk mengerjakan semua tugas sekolah bersama Tayuya, makan siang bersama, kami juga menghabiskan hari libur bersama, Rumah kami berdekatan. Semua cara yang aku bisa untuk selalu bersama Tayuya akan aku lakukan, hingga tahun ajaran ke tiga, kami berbeda kelas, sejak saat itu Tayuya terasa begitu jauh dariku-"

Kouji tersenyum pahit. "-dia berada di kelas yang sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, saat itulah Tayuya berubah, hahaha dia mulai terlihat seperti perempuan, kamarnya yang selalu di penuhi alat musik yang berserakan berganti dengan kosmetik, aku senang Sasuke merubah Tayuya menjadi lebih baik, tapi kau tahu Sakura apa yang menyakitkan? Sasuke merubah Tayuyaku menjadi orang lain. Aku tidak lagi menemukan cara agar bisa bersamanya, dia disibukkan dengan Sasuke dan teman-teman perempuan barunya, perlahan dia mulai melupakanku tanpa tahu aku menyukainya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh dan mengakhiri semuanya sendirian dalam diam,"

"hingga aku bertemu denganmu."

Sakura menatap Kouji. "Apa yang tidak pantas? Anak kecil itu tergila-gila dengan permen, terdengar sah-sah saja, tidak ada yang aneh. Kau harusnya tidak meremehkan perasaanmu sendiri, kau tergila-gila dengan Tayuya? Itu wajar, kau menyukainya. Dia cinta pertamamu."

"Aku terdengar seperti seorang idiot saat itu."

"Hahaha, kau memang idiot! Harusnya kau mengakui semuanya, keberuntungan seseorang siapa yang tahu, bisa saja dia juga menyukaimu."

"Kau berubah, Sasuke berhasil merubahmu menjadi sedikit hangat-" Kouji menatap Sakura. "-ini bukan berarti aku merelakanmu padanya, dia selalu saja berhasil merubah seseorang."

"Aku berubah atas kemauanku sendiri, bukan karena siapa pun, aku mengatakan ini agar kau tahu, Tayuya juga berubah atas kemauannya sendiri. Dia menyukai Sasuke, untuk membuat Sasuke melihatnya Tayuya merubah dirinya," Sakura tersenyum lebar. "kau harus tahu ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa mengubah orang lain, selain orang itu sendiri yang menginginkan suatu perubahan untuk dirinya."

Sakura berhenti di depan gerbang Rumahnya.

Kouji mengusap kepala Sakura. "Terima kasih, sekarang aku mengerti. Kau masih tidak ingin berteman denganku gadis nakal?"

"Jika bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan menjadi temanmu-" Kouji menjauhkan tangannya dari kepala Sakura. Melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh. "-dan saat itu akan ingin mendengar ceritamu ketika menyukaiku!"

.

.

.

Jejak Kaki.

.

.

.

"Salju hari turun banyak sekali, bukan begitu Hinata?"

Sakura menatap langit-langit payungnya setelah melirik Hinata.

"Ini awal bulan Desember Sakura- _chan_ , apa saat pulang dari Kuil nanti kita perlu membuat sesuatu?" Hinata melihat punggung Sakura. "mungkin mie. Panas dan berkuah."

"Kau harus berhenti makan-makanan berlemak Hinata-" Sakura berbalik, menatap dada Hinata dengan senyuman mesum. "kau tidak sadar akhir dari semua lemak itu berakhir di mana selama ini," Sakura sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum idiot ke arah Hinata. "boing-boing."

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. "ke-kenapa kau menatap dadaku seperti itu! Dasar tidak so-sopan. Harusnya Sakura- _chan_ lebih banyak makan-makanan berlemak, lihat-" Hinata menunjuk dada Sakura dengan matanya. "mereka hampir tidak terlihat."

"Hei~ kenapa kau berkata seperti itu Hinata,"

Sakura berjalan mendekat ke arah Hinata, mendekatkan mulutnya ke arah telinga Hinata. "kau sangat tahu jika aku seksi-" Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya. "Bukan begitu? Boing-boing." Tangan Sakura berada di depan wajah Hinata dan bergerak seperti meremas sesuatu.

"Hee~ Sakura- _chan_!"

"Hahaha."

Yang dikatakan Kouji beberapa hari yang lalu benar, sejak kesembuhannya dia mulai berubah, lebih ceria dan terbuka, ah sepertinya tidak itu saja. Sifat-sifat yang dulu bukan seperti dirinya sekarang begitu melekat padanya, dia bersyukur karena itu meski hanya orang dekatnya saja yang bisa melihat semua sifat itu melekat padanya, hari tenang dan penuh kebahagiaannya dulu benar-benar sudah kembali.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, melihat jejak-jejak kaki di tangga Kuil yang juga menuju Kuil, ini membuatnya mengingat masa lalu, ketika dulu dia selalu mengikuti jejak kaki Ibunya dari belakang.

"Sepertinya ini jejak kaki laki-laki, jejak kakiku terlihat mungil di situ."

Sakura terus saja mengikuti jejak kaki itu, meninggalkan Hinata di belakang, "Oh! Aku menemukan pemiliknya," Sakura berjalan naik ke samping pemilik jejak kaki yang diikutinya. "Jejak kaki itu milikmu ya pantat ayam!"

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai payung, salju turun begitu banyak hari ini, kau bisa botak karena membiarkan salju menutupi kepala ayammu itu." Sakura meninggikan sedikit payungnya hingga memayungi tubuh mereka berdua.

Sakura mengikuti pandangan mata Sasuke, "Sasuke..."

Di sana berdiri seorang perempuan berambut putih dengan kulit coklat menawan, perempuan yang terlihat sangat anggun dengan gaun panjang hijau tua, di balut dengan sebuah sweater dan sebuah cardigan tebal. Wajah Sasuke terlihat begitu dingin, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah perempuan itu yang menatap Sasuke dengan raut bahagia.

Perempuan itu tidak terlihat seperti perempuan yang sedang jatuh cinta pandangan pertama pada Sasuke seperti yang lainnya, sirat matanya menggambarkan suatu kebahagiaan yang berbeda, mungkin saja dia orang dari masa lalu Sasuke, orang yang pernah di cintainya, mencintainya, menyakitinya, di sakitinya, membahagiakannya, dan di bahagiakannya. Kemungkinan itu muncul dalam benak Sakura.

Karena tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, dia tidak mengenal Sasuke begitu dalam hingga bisa melakukan penyangkalan, Sakura menghela napas dan menimbulkan asap kecil.

Sasuke akhirnya melirik ke arah Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bersuara lagi setelah memanggil namanya, Sakura tertawa hingga ke dua matanya menyipit, payung yang di pegangnya sedikit bergoyang karena dia tertawa.

"dia perempuan yang cantik." Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan sebuah senyum lebar hingga kedua matanya menyipit lagi.

.

.

.

 _To be continued._

A/N :

Alhamdulillah minal adzin wal faidzin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Akhirnya rampung juga... karena saya udah ngasih tahu cerita ini bakalan sedikit panjang, saya bisa lebih mengembangin lagi scene dan konfliknya, meski saya nggak terlalu suka konflik yang berat-berat. Karena efek cerita yang jadi sedikit panjang untuk chapternya juga bakalan saya panjangin juga. Semoga tidak mengecewakan, jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya :v

Balasan Review :

Yuinee5 : aku lebih suka karakternya Hinata sih di sini, terima kasih udah review.

Embun adja1 : yah karena kesibukkan yang begitu membelenggu awkwk, terima kasih udah review.

Bang Kise Ganteng : jangan abang Sasu ama author aja awkwkw :v sabar ya sob, karena aku udah konfirmasi ceritanya bakalan rada panjang jadi kita lihat jalan ceritanya santai aja, sambil tiduran juga boleh itu. Terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry : huhu terima kasih udah review dhe-chan \'o'/

Nurulita as Lita-san : terima kasih udah review.

Mustika447 : eakk abang Sasu emang selalu buat dekdekser awkwkw :v terima kasih udah review.

DaunIlalangKuning : Konbanwa! Yosh salam kenal juga ya, ah rupanya kamu rada bingung ya, di beberapa chapter sebelumnya sudah di jelasin jika Sakura gendut karena sumpalan, bukan asli gendut berlemak :v daku rasa tak tega awkwkw. Setiap scene di sini memang di buat dengan situasi yang berbeda, misalnya jika scene teratas adalah hari senin, dan scene ketiga adalah hari jum'at, setiap scene kebanyakan tidak di ambil hari yang sama, jika rentang waktunya tidak begitu jauh aku nggak akan menampilkan keterangan waktu mungkin hanya musimnya saja. Untuk scene Sasuke dan Kouji di cerita sudah terlihat jika itu sudah malam hari dan Sasuke pergi ke supermarket sedangkan untuk scene SasukeSakuraKouji itu scenenya di pagi hari dan berada di Kuil. Dari keterangan di atas sudah jelas jika kedua scene itu tidak dalam waktu yang sama dan tempat yang sama, yosh tenang aja :v jika ada pembaca yang bertanya soal apa pun tentang cerita, aku dengan senang hati bakalan nerangin bagian mana yang membuat mereka bingung, terima kasih atas reviewnya ya Da-san semoga balasan ini bisa membantu.

Uchiha Sakura 99 : terima kasih udah review ya :D

Laifa : aku nggak bisa ngebuat Sakura langsung suka sama Sasuke, perlahan tapi pasti. Terima kasih udah review.

Chiko akira : terima kasih udah review yak.

Brokoro : terima kasih udah review.

Tsurugi De Lelouch : aku memang tidak begitu ahli dengan diksi selevel penulis novel atau author senior di sini, dan lebih nyaman dengan gaya menulis seperti ini. terima kasih udah review.


	8. Aku, kau, kita, dan dia

Hinata membuka payungnya, "Apa semuanya sudah ku beli?"

Ia melihat wadah plastik besar di hadapannya, mencoba mengingat semua barang belanjaannya, salju terus menumpuk pada permukaan payung, setelah sekian lama ini pertama kalinya Hinata mencoba belanja sendiri, biasanya tugas ini Sakuralah yang mengerjakannya.

Hinata terus saja berjalan dengan mengingat barang belanjaannya. Hingga ujung payungnya menyentuh punggung seseorang.

"A-ah! Maafkan aku, aku sedang tidak fokus berjalan,"

Hinata membungkukkan badannya. "apa ada yang terluka?" Hinata mencoba memandang orang yang di tabraknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja hehe, memangnya apa yang akan terjadi padaku, itu hanya sebuah payung tidak akan melukaiku-" lensa biru laut laki-laki itu melirik ke arah belanjaannya. "sepertinya itu berat, kau mau aku membantumu?"

Mata laki-laki itu kembali bergulir menatap dirinya. "Uhm... Nona, apa kau mendengarkanku?"

"Eh?!"

Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan dadanya, "Ti-tidak, aku bisa mem-membawanya sendiri." Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dadanya, apa dia terkena asma? He... dia bahkan tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja Nona? Kau membuatku khawatir, apa kau demam?" tangan laki-laki itu menyentuh dahinya, "Oh! Maaf rupanya tidak-" laki-laki itu menjauhkan tangannya. "tapi kau benar-benar baik-baik saja 'kan? Wajahmu sangat merah, jika kau sakit aku bisa mengantarmu ke Rumah sakit."

Kenapa sekarang laki-laki ini terlihat mencurigakan, jangan-jangan laki-laki ini seorang penjual organ tubuh manusia, ha~ kenapa semuanya berubah menjadi menakutkan seperti ini. padahal beberapa menit lalu ia merasa bertemu dengan seorang pangeran, cih.. dia harus kabur sekarang, sebelum dia menjadi makhluk yang paling di takuti Sakura.

Laki-laki itu tertawa keras kemudian tersenyum lebar. "Apa aku membuatmu takut? Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku tinggal di situ-" laki-laki itu menunjuk gedung apartemennya. "namaku Naruto. Apa kau juga tinggal di situ?"

Hinata mengangguk. "kalau begitu ayo! Kita bisa ke sana bersama," Naruto berjalan di depan dan Hinata mengikutinya di belakang. "hm... Nona aku belum tahu namamu, apa aku boleh mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja, namaku Hinata senang berkenalan denganmu Naruto- _san_."

"Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini?"

Hinata menatap Naruto. "Sepertinya tidak, aku baru bertemu dengan Naruto- _san_ sekarang," perempuan Hyuuga itu tersenyum kecil, kali ini dia benar-benar bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"mungkin saja itu orang lain."

"Hm... benar 'kah? Aku merasa tidak asing denganmu Hinata- _san_. Tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu hari ini." Naruto tersenyum lebar membuat pipi Hinata kembali bersemu merah.

Mereka memasuki lift, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing, seulas senyum kembali terlihat muncul di wajah mereka. Hari ini mereka tenggelam dalam impian negeri dongeng mereka.

Hinata mulai berpikir inikah yang dirasakan Sakura saat bertemu Kouji, dan saat Ino bertemu dengan Sai, inikah rasa yang tidak pernah ada di setiap makanan yang pernah dia makan. Dia menyukainya.

"Naruto- _san_ , Apartemenku di lantai ini, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu-" Hinata sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "-maaf atas ketidaknyamanan saat awal pertemuan kita tadi."

Naruto tertawa keras. "Tidak masalah-" Pintu lift mulai tertutup, "aku justru bersyukur payungmu menabrakku, sampai bertemu lagi."

Pintu lift tertutup sepenuhnya sebelum Hinata sempat memberikan jawaban.

"Ya... aku juga bersyukur payungku menabrakmu."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

Saran : ketika membaca dengarkanlah lagu yang menurut kalian cocok dengan scene.

Mempersembahkan.

Sakura meletakkan kedua tangannya di pagar pembatas balkon, kedua bola matanya menatap sosok perempuan di sebrang jalan, perempuan yang di temuinya di kuil seminggu yang lalu, yang berkemungkinan besar adalah perempuan masa lalu Sasuke.

Sudah dua hari yang lalu dia selalu tidak sengaja melihat perempuan itu, menatap gedung Apartemen di sebrang jalan, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran siapa perempuan itu, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke, dan apa yang perempuan itu cari di sekitar sini, setahunya Sasuke tidak tinggal di sekitar sini.

"Sakura Haruno! Bukankah kau harusnya belanja saat ini?!"

Sakura menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum lebar, sejauh apa pun rasa penasarannya itu bukan urusannya, dia sudah bersyukur hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang.

"Aku akan berangkat dasar nenek sihir."

"Apa?!" Ino mengintip dari balik tembok dapur. "dasar jidat sialan."

Salju masih sibuk mengguyur Tokyo, meski tidak selebat beberapa hari lalu, tapi setidaknya cukup membuat Sakura menggunakan payungnya. Beberapa hari lagi perayaan tahun baru akan di gelar, Sakura berharap salju berhenti turun dan memberikannya tahun baru yang indah.

Setidaknya tahun baru kali ini Sakura berharap bisa menghabiskan dengan seseorang yang disayanginya.

"A-ano! Apa kau mengingat aku?"

"Kau yang ada di Kuil waktu itu 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum manis, perempuan ini terlihat lebih cantik di lihat dari dekat.

"Namaku Ryuuzetsu, sebenarnya aku sedang mencari Rumah seseorang tapi aku malu untuk bertanya pada orang yang tidak ku kenal-" perempuan berambut putih itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura. "dan akhirnya aku tidak sengaja melihatmu."

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, "Begitu, perkenalkan namaku Sakura, Ryuuzetsu- _san_. Semoga aku bisa membantumu."

"Ku harap begitu-" Ryuuzetsu membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "-saat di Kuil aku lihat kau kenal dengan Sasuke- _kun_ , apa benar dia tinggal di sini?" tangan Ryuuzetsu menunjuk gedung Apartemen di sebrang gedung Apartemen Sakura.

Sakura terdiam.

Ternyata dugaannya benar, perempuan ini mencari Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan ikatan perempuan ini dengan Sasuke sekarang, itu terlihat ketika perempuan itu mengucapkan nama Sasuke. Ternyata orang seperti Sasuke juga punya masa lalu.

"Ku rasa aku tidak bisa membantumu Ryuuzetsu- _san_."

"Kenapa?"

Cahaya mata perempuan di depan Sakura meredup seketika. "apa Sasuke- _kun_ yang melarangmu memberitahuku?"

"Bukan seperti itu,"

Sakura menghela napas pelan, dan menatap Ryuuzetsu dengan rasa bersalah. "aku memang mengenal Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu di mana dia tinggal, maaf."

"Kau mengenalnya bukan? Sakura- _san_ bisakah kau bertanya pada Sasuke di mana dia tinggal sekarang," Ryuuzetsu menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. "ku mohon Sakura- _san_."

"Ku mohon maafkan aku Ryuuzetsu- _san_ , bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu alamat Sasuke, tapi aku tidak bisa bertanya padanya, aku memang mengenal Sasuke, dan pertemanan kami baru terjalin. Ku harap kau tahu maksudku."

Ryuuzetsu melepaskan genggamannya. "Aku mengerti, maaf sudah memaksamu seperti itu Sakura- _san_ , terkadang aku memang suka lupa diri jika menyangkut tentang Sasuke- _kun_ , aku akan mencoba bertanya pada teman-temannya-" Ryuuzetsu membungkukkan badannya. "terima kasih."

Perempuan bernama Ryuuzetsu itu terasa sangat penuh kasih sayang.

Tapi entah kenapa ketika sisi lupa diri yang dikatakannya muncul, Sakura merasa kesan kasih sayang yang selalu terlihat di luar menguap begitu saja, Sakura melihat punggung Ryuuzetsu dengan senyum kecil.

"Memang apa buruknya itu, dia juga manusia."

.

.

.

Aku, kau, kita, dan dia.

.

.

.

"Kouji?"

Tayuya membuka pintu kamar Kouji, seketika ia merapatkan pakaiannya, Kouji membiarkan kamarnya gelap dan sangat dingin, gorden balkon bergerak perlahan tertiup angin malam. Tayuya menghampiri Kouji yang tengah menatap langit malam dari balkon.

"Kouji? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" uap-uap udara keluar dari mulut Tayuya, sesekali rambutnya juga tertiup angin. "kau membuat kamarmu sangat dingin, itu bisa membuatmu sakit."

"Apa pernyataan cintamu sukses?"

Kouji menutup matanya dan mendongak ke arah langit. "aku penasaran orang yang berhasil membuatmu jatuh cinta."

"Kau ingin tahu?" uap-uap udara kembali keluar dari mulut Tayuya.

Tayuya tersenyum manis. "dia cinta pertamaku yang datang terlambat-" Kouji membuka kedua matanya. "-untuk pertama kalinya di hidupku, aku melihatnya menatap seseorang selain aku, saat itulah aku sadar, ah~ aku menyukainya, sangat... sangat. Bahkan saat aku tahu dia tidak akan bisa lagi aku miliki, aku masih menyukainya, aku menyedihkan bukan?"

"Apa kau tahu rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak bisa kau miliki?" perlahan air mata Tayuya mulai menetes. "dulu aku bisa melakukan apa pun padanya tapi sekarang bahkan untuk berbicara dengannya itu menyakitkan untukku ha... ha... ha..." suara tangisan Tayuya mulai terdengar.

Badan Kouji menegang melihat kondisi Tayuya di sampingnya.

Dia menangis dengan tubuh menggigil kedinginan, kenapa Tayuya masih kuat berdiri di luar dengan baju pendek seperti itu, bahkan perempuan gila itu masih sempat-sempatnya bercerita.

Kouji membuka coatnya, membawa Tayuya ke dalam pelukannya dan memeluknya erat. "Jangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melihatmu menangis."

Pelukan Kouji terasa begitu hangat dan menenangkan, begitu memabukkan.

"Ha.. ha.. ha... jangan seperti ini, aku tidak bisa jatuh lebih dalam lagi padamu Kouji." Tayuya mendongak menatap wajah Kouji yang begitu terkejut. "ku mohon."

"Jadi laki-laki berengsek itu aku?" Kouji merenggangkan pelukannya. Setelah delapan tahun lamanya, akhirnya cinta pertamanya berbalas, tapi ketika semua telah berubah.

"Apa kau tahu rasanya menyukai orang yang tidak bisa kau miliki? Ah~ sekarang seharusnya kau tahu-"

Tayuya menatap Kouji tajam. "-kau tidak bisa lagi memiliki Sakura, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Kau ingin tahu jawabanku?" Kouji membalas tatapan Tayuya dengan pandangan lembut. "aku... pernah menyukai seseorang selain Sakura, dia adalah cinta pertamaku, untuk selalu bersamanya aku sudah melakukan apa pun yang ku bisa, hingga pada akhirnya aku tahu jika aku hanya menyukainya seorang diri, hanya aku yang berjuang... kau tahu kenapa? Karena dia berjuang untuk orang lain,"

Air mata Kouji jatuh di atas pipi Tayuya. "Sasuke Uchiha berhasil membuatku mengakhiri cinta pertamaku sendirian."

"Ka-kau menyukaiku?"

Tayuya menggenggam erat sweater Kouji. "apa ini berarti perasaanku terbalas?"

"Maafkan aku Tayuya, semuanya sudah sangat terlambat, Sakura sudah membuatku membuang semuanya."

"Begitu 'kah?" Tayuya memeluk erat. "aku yang seharusnya minta maaf padamu, aku sangat terlambat mengatakan semuanya, jika saja aku menyadarinya lebih cepat, aku tidak akan membuatku menderita seperti itu."

"Ya, jika saja aku tidak pengecut waktu itu, sekarang aku tidak akan melihatmu menangis seperti ini-"

Kouji mengelus kepala Tayuya. "berhenti menjadi pengagum gila Uchiha itu, sekarang fokuslah untuk hidupmu sendiri, kau pasti bisa menemukan seseorang yang tidak pengecut sepertiku."

"Aku..." Tayuya tersenyum manis.

"akan berhenti membohongi diriku sendiri," cup. Tayuya melumat pelan bibir Kouji, air mata Tayuya kembali menetes. "aku tidak ingin menyerah."

Bibir Tayuya terasa begitu dingin, Kouji menahan tubuh Tayuya yang mulai merosot ke bawah, perempuan itu kehilangan kesadaranya, sekarang dia harus seperti apa? Melihat Tayuya seperti ini kenapa hatinya harus begitu sakit, Kouji mengangkat tubuh Tayuya dan membawanya ke dalam.

Kouji menutup pintu balkon kamarnya, menyalakan penghangat ruangan, dan menutup semua tubuh Tayuya dengan selimut, dia berharap Tayuya tidak akan flu setelah ini. Kouji menyingkirkan beberapa anak rambut yang menutupi wajah Tayuya, beberapa saat lalu dia telah menolak cinta pertamanya, menyakiti sahabat kecilnya, hanya untuk seorang perempuan yang telah membuangnya.

"Kenapa aku terlihat begitu jahat sekarang,"

Kouji tersenyum lembut dan membawa dirinya keluar. "jika aku bisa, aku ingin menyukaimu seperti dulu."

.

.

.

Aku, kau, kita, dan dia.

.

.

.

Sakura mengepang rambutnya ke samping, memberikan hiasan bunga berwarna ungu tua di sudut poni rambutnya, tangannya tidak berhenti di situ saja, sekarang dia mulai melepasi bibirnya dengan lipstik berwarna _peach_ , dan sedikit memberikan perona pada pipinya. Sakura berdiri, merapikan lagi kimononya, hari ini mereka akan merayakan malam tahun baru dengan berdoa di Kuil, sekaligus menemani Hinata untuk berburu makanan.

"Oh~ _Forehead_ kau cantik sekali-" Ino menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu Kamar Sakura. "-seperti babi hutan."

Urat-urat dahi Sakura mengeras mendengar ucapan Ino. "Kau lebih mirip babi hutan dengan semua boneka babi di Kamarmu _Pig_ ," Sakura meletakkan alat _make up_ -nya. "malam ini aku akan berdoa untuk bertemu seorang _ikemen_ dan hidup bahagia selamanya."

"Dasar tante girang!"

Hinata mengintip dari balik badan Ino. "Ayo berangkat!"

Ino memakai kimono berwarna kuning dengan ornamen daun-daun berwarna hijau cerah, dia juga mencepol bawah rambutnya, begitu berbeda dengan kimono Sakura yang berwarna ungu gelap dengan ornamen kupu-kupu berwarna pastel, selera mereka kali ini sangat bertolak belakang. Sedangkan Hinata lebih memilih kimono berwarna merah muda dengan ornamen bunga-bunga berwarna merah, rambutnya ia cempol tinggi ke atas, dan menyisakan poni yang membingkai wajahnya.

"Ingat jangan sampai hilang, aku tidak akan mencari kalian berdua-" Ino mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke hadapan Sakura. "ayo kita nikmati semua makanan ini!"

"Bukannya kau ratu diet?"

Ino memandang Sakura bosan. "Ada kalanya dietku harus libur _Forehead_ -" Ino menggandeng paksa tangan Sakura. "-cepatlah, gandeng Hinata juga."

Begitu banyak orang yang memenuhi jalanan kuil.

Sakura tersenyum senang, ini pertama kalinya dia merayakan tahun baru bersama Hinata, dia merasa kebahagiaan juga akan datang lebih banyak, dia selalu ingin tahun-tahun berikutnya dipenuhi tawa seperti tahun ini. bertemu Hinata, berteman dengan Sasuke, bertengkar dengan Ino, dan perlahan dia juga melupakan Kouji.

"Hinata..."

Sakura melihat genggaman tangannya yang kosong. "Ino!" Sakura menarik tangan Ino, kemudian menoleh pada tangan kirinya. "Hinata raib." Sakura menatap Ino dengan sebuah senyum polos.

"Kenapa kau melepaskannya?!"

Sakura membekap mulut Ino. "Tutup mulut sialan! Dia yang melepaskan tanganku, ayo kita cari saja."

Hampir sepuluh menit Sakura dan Ino mencari Hinata, memang cukup sulit mencari seseorang dengan orang-orang yang sedang ramai-ramainya menuju Kuil, mereka berdua cukup kesulitan karena tidak hanya Hinata saja yang memakai kimono berwarna merah muda, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, Ino pun juga iku melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ingat jangan berteriak _Pig_ -" Sakura tersenyum begitu lebar ke arah Ino. "-tersenyum oke?"

Ino mengikuti Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan membunuhnya, tarik dia, aku yang akan menggandengnya sialan."

"Hinata!"

Hinata menoleh dengan senyum polos, tangannya penuh dengan bungkus makanan. "ah~ kami mencarimu."

Sakura menarik Hinata mendekat padanya.

" _Forehead_ , berikan dia padaku."

"Ino- _chan_ maafkan aku hm? Mereka semua menarikku." Hinata mengarahkan bungkus-bungkus makanan ke depan wajah Ino.

"Kau harusnya bilang pada kami, kau membuat kami khawatir Hina," Ino mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum lebar. "jika bukan karena _Forehead_ , aku pasti akan membunuhmu sekarang."

Hinata menggenggam tangan Ino. "Jangan marah hm? Ayo!" Hinata menoleh ke belakang untuk menggandeng tangan Sakura. "Sa-Sakura- _chan_? Tunggu Ino- _chan_ , se-sekarang Sakura- _chan_ yang menghilang."

Sakura memandang tangannya yang di genggam erat Sasuke, laki-laki itu berhasil menculiknya dari teman-temannya, jika saja Ino tahu mungkin wajah tampan milik Sasuke tidak akan utuh, Sasuke selalu saja menghancurkan rencana Ino untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kau senang?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "y-ya aku senang, ini malam tahun baru bukan?"

"Apa kau senang bisa melewatinya bersamaku?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu-" Sakura membalas genggaman tangan Sasuke. "haa~ ayo! Kau beruntung mendapatkan perempuan cantik ini tuan."

Mereka berdua melanjutkan berjalan ke arah Kuil, sesekali Sakura tertawa karena berhasil melompat dari satu anak tangga ke anak tangga lainnya, seiring tawa Sakura terdengar seketika itu pula wajah Sasuke berubah cemas, Sasuke harus siap siaga menangkap tubuh Sakura yang sewaktu-waktu bisa oleng, dan ketika dia menyadari kelakuannya itu, Sasuke ikut tertawa pelan.

Sasuke menarik Sakura mendekat padanya. "Apa yang kau do'akan di Kuil tadi?"

"Rahasia." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya keluar.

"Aku berdo'a do'amu akan terkabul."

Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke. "Kau tidak perlu melakukannya-" Sakura tersenyum senang. "-aku yakin semua do'aku pasti jadi kenyataan."

"Apa kau pernah berdo'a melupakan Kouji?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Sakura, rambut mereka berdua melambai pelan terkena angin, kali ini biarkan dia berharap jika Sakura juga mempunyai rasa yang sama, yang dia lihat selama ini Sakura hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman.

"Tentu saja aku pernah,"

Sakura menatap bulan di langit. "tapi memang pada dasarnya aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja, aku merasa beruntung cinta pertamaku adalah orang seperti Kouji, aku akan menikmati perasaan ini sampai benar-benar menghilang nanti."

"Dia juga menyakitimu."

Aura Sasuke tiba-tiba saja berubah gelap, Sakura menyadari perubahan aura di sekitar laki-laki tampan di depannya ini, Sakura menyentuh pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Orang selembut Kouji tidak akan bisa menyakiti seseorang, dan aku sekarang mulai berpikir jika akulah yang menyakitinya."

"Kau terlihat begitu menyukainya-" kedua mata Sasuke berubah sayu.

"-kenapa kau meninggalkannya jika masih sangat menyukainya?"

Hal ini benar bukan? Dia hanya tidak ingin egois tentang Sakura, meski melihat Sakura bahagia dengan orang lain akan membuatnya bahagia juga adalah suatu kebohongan besar, dia ingin mencobanya, mungkinkah itu menjadi solusi yang terbaik? Jika pun itu tidak menjadi solusi yang terbaik, dia juga sama-sama akan tersakiti.

"Memang apa lagi yang bisa ku lakukan?" air mata Sakura menetes. "aku hanya ingin dia bahagia bersama kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Tidak, bukan dia saja yang tersakiti, setiap orang memiliki lukanya masing-masing, dan dirinya pun harus begitu.

Entah kenapa tempatnya berdiri sekarang begitu sepi, dan Sasuke baru menyadari itu.

"Bisakah aku menjadi kebahagiaanmu yang sebenarnya?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup singkat bibir lembab Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu menyukaiku?"

"Dulu senyumanmu berhasil membuat hatiku berdebar-" Sasuke mengusap jejak air mata di pipi Sakura. "setelah dua tahun akhirnya aku merasakan lagi jika hatiku berdebar karena seseorang, aku begitu menikmati saat-saat menyukaimu dulu hingga akhirnya kau menghilang, dan saat itu aku juga sempat berpikir, ini hanya rasa sesaat, pasti akan hilang. Hingga saat kita bertemu lagi aku sadar, rasa itu tidak pernah hilang-"

Sasuke tertawa geli. "-bahkan aku sadar jika dirimu sudah bukan Sakura yang cantik dan mempesona, sialnya aku tetap menyukaimu, ku pikir saat itu aku sudah gila menyukai perempuan jelek seperti itu. Tapi bukannya membencimu aku justru merasa sakit melihatmu seperti itu, aku terus saja bertanya, apa yang sudah kau lalui hingga jadi seperti ini, siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini, dan aku mulai sadar... inikah cinta? Ya... ini cinta, aku bisa menerima semua yang ada pada dirimu."

"Kau harusnya tidak mencintai begitu tulus untuk orang sepertiku," air mata Sakura kembali menetes. "apa kau juga sadar Sasuke? Aku hanya menyakitimu selama ini."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tidak masalah jika Sakura hanya bisa menyakitinya.

Itu sudah menjadi keputusannya. "Aku tahu tapi aku tidak berdaya."

"Apa kau bodoh?"

Sakura berjinjit dan mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke. "sepertinya aku juga bodoh kerena bahagia mendengarmu tersakiti karena aku."

Sakura mendekatkan wajahnya, melumat pelan bibir Sasuke, perlahan air mata Sakura kembali turun, sadar apa yang Sakura lakukan padanya, Sasuke juga mengeratkan pelukannya dan membalas ciuman Sakura. Satu-persatu kembang api mengembang di langit malam tahun baru, menciptakan bias warna yang begitu cantik, kemudian menghilang diiringi decak kagum dari pasang mata yang melihatnya.

.

.

.

Aku, kau, kita, dan dia.

.

.

.

Sakura memperhatikan kedua kakinya, untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai sepatu ber _heels_ , padahal itu hanya sebuah acara duka, kenapa juga dia berdandan begitu cantik seperti ini. Sakura memutuskan meninggalkan Halte tempat Ibunya menurunkannya, ketukan _heels_ seakan menggema di telinganya, dia terlarut dalam lamunannya, Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika kedua _emerald_ -nya menatap Taman.

Seminggu setelah kejadian malam tahun baru itu, dia tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Sasuke.

"Tunggu!"

Sakura mendongak, dan buru-buru berbalik. "Kou-ji?" menatap laki-laki yang telah memanggilnya. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Sakura mendekat ke arah Kouji, dan mencoba meraih beberapa kantung plastik di tangan Kouji.

"Kau tahu persediaan di sini jauh lebih lengkap, aku mengantar Tayuya tapi dia sepertinya meninggalkanku-"

Setelah tiga kantung berpindah ke tangan Sakura, Kouji masih saja kewalahan membawa dua kantung plastik dan sebuah kantung kertas besar. "-aku berniat ke Halte bus, dan aku melihatmu lebih dulu."

"Kau merindukanku?"

"Aku mau menagih janjimu dan aku sedang butuh teman bicara."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. "Carilah tempat duduk, aku akan membeli minuman dulu."

Sakura berjalan menjauh, dia memperhatikan isi barang belanjaan Kouji, tidak salah lagi Kouji memang orang yang baik, dia benar-benar bersyukur Kouji adalah cinta pertamanya, meski akhirnya bukan menjadi yang terakhir. Sakura mendekatkan kedua telapak tangannya ke depan mulut, sedikit mengeluarkan uap dari dalam mulutnya, kemudian menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

Ia menatap kedua kopi yang berada di genggamannya, helaan napas pelan keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Belakangan ini aku merasakan banyak tekanan."

"Tayuya?"

"Kau tahu ha ha." Kouji memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di dalam gelas kopi yang tengah di genggamnya.

"Jangan pernah ragu lagi, atau kau akan kehilangan segalanya-" Sakura menyesap kopinya. "-aku memang harus mengatakannya sekarang haa~" Sakura menatap Kouji dari sudut matanya. "aku bersyukur kau adalah cinta pertamaku."

Kedua mata Sakura menyipit karena tersenyum.

"Aku masih berharap kau menjadi cinta terakhirku Sakura..." genggaman Kouji pada gelas kopinya mengerat.

"Meski aku terlihat dingin tapi kau tahu jika aku ini polos, karena itu kau menyentuh hatiku selembut yang kau bisa, aku menyadarinya sudah sangat lama, tapi karena kepolosanku aku mengabaikan masa lalumu dan menikmati semua cinta yang kau berikan padaku,"

Sakura menghela napas keras untuk menguatkan dirinya. "saat itu mungkin kita sama-sama tidak sadar, tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir... meski hubungan kita berjalan lama apa kau benar-benar bahagia saat bersamaku? Saat mendengar ceritamu waktu itu, aku sedikit mulai memahaminya."

"Percayalah... aku benar-benar bahagia jatuh cinta padamu,"

Kouji menyentuh tangan Sakura. "aku tahu kau mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Tsunami, kau pasti bertanya kenapa jika aku tahu semauanya aku tidak mencoba menjelaskannya padamu, waktu itu aku berubah menjadi seoarang pengecut lagi, dan... membiarkanmu menangis. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Sakura bukan Tayuya, kau bahkan sama sekali tidak mirip Tayuya,"

"kepribadian kalian sangat bertolak belakang-" Kouji menatap Sakura. "-kau begitu dingin dan menutup dirimu dari dunia luar, tapi aku menyukaimu, aku terpesona dengan Sakura yang seperti itu. Kau membuatku lupa tentang Tayuya, membuatku berharap lagi, ketika aku ingin mengatakan semua ini padamu waktu itu, aku terlanjur melihatmu tersakiti karenaku."

"Aku tahu..."

Sakura tersenyum lemah pada Kouji. "saat kau bercerita tentang perasaanmu pada Tayuya, aku mulai yakin orang selembut Kouji tidak akan bisa menyakitiku, saat itu juga aku tidak pernah mendengar semuanya langsung darimu, jadi aku berpikir akulah yang menyakitimu, maafkan aku Kouji."

"Aku bahkan tidak merasa jika kau menyakitiku Sakura."

"Kau tidak akan sempat berpikir untuk menyalahkanku, karena kau sibuk menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, aku... benar-benar bahagia saat bersamamu, meski kita memiliki akhir yang tidak begitu baik, setidaknya kau harus mengetahuinya. Terima kasih Kouji."

Sakura menaruh minumannya, "Berdirilah Kouji,"

"setidaknya aku ingin mendapatkan pelukan terakhir dari cinta pertamaku-" Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kouji. "-aku tidak akan pernah melupakan cinta pertamaku, ku harap dia menemukan kebahagiaannya yang sebenarnya."

Kouji membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakannya secepat ini."

"Ini tidak secepat yang kau kira-" Sakura menghela napas panjang. "selamat tinggal Kouji."

Satu tetes air mata jatuh di pundak Sakura. "Aku benar-benar bahagia saat bersamamu, terima kasih Sakura," Kouji mengusap jejak air matanya. "selamat tinggal juga Sakura."

Mereka melepas pelukannya.

Sakura mengulurkan tangannya, sebuah senyum hangat muncul di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura, Salam kenal."

Kouji tertawa mendengar ucapan Sakura. "kau membuatku malu, harusnya aku yang mengajakmu berteman lagi lebih dulu-" Kouji membalas uluran tangan Sakura dengan sebuah senyum lebar. "-Kouji, senang bisa mengenalmu."

.

.

.

Aku, kau, kita, dan dia.

.

.

.

"Ah~ jadi benar kau tinggal di sini."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, di depannya berdiri sosok perempuan anggun dengan dress panjangnya, dan setengah rambutnya yang diikat ke belakang. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu saling menatap satu sama lain, perempuan itu terlihat bahagia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Sasuke, aura laki-laki itu terlihat begitu dingin.

Perempuan berambut putih itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. "Aku sudah menduganya, akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Pergi."

Sasuke melewati perempuan itu begitu saja. "Kau tahu apa yang harus ku lewati agar bisa bertemu denganmu lagi Sasuke-kun?!" perempuan itu berlari dan menghadang jalan Sasuke. "aku bahkan harus mati kedinginan di luar sini."

"Aku tidak peduli,"

Sorot mata perempuan itu seketika redup. "aku benci melihatmu."

Tas selempang perempuan itu merosot ke bawah, rambut panjangnya sedikit terayun ketika Sasuke melewatinya, perlahan kepalanya juga ikut menoleh mengikuti arah Sasuke pergi.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_.

A/N :

Huft~ akhirnya selesai juga, mungkin setelah chapter ini updatenya bakalan lebih lama lagi karena saya udah mau masuk kuliah, jangan lupa kesan dan pesannya ya minna!

Balasan Review :

Widya-SSlovers22 : ah~ laki-laki yang nyapa Sakura di supermarket itu Kouji, aku emang baru nyebutin namanya saat mereka baru keluar supermarket. Terima kasih udah review.

Kirara967 : awkwkw jangan nangis dong nanti bang Sasu sedih, terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry : yosh! Ini udah update lagi, jangan pasang sarung tinju sekarang de :v chapter depan aja awkwkw, terima kasih udah review.

Embun adja1 : terima kasih udah review.

Laifa : sejauh ini kayaknya masih belum ya, tunggu chapter depan aja ya neng, terima kasih udah review.

DeidaraTamvanJualPetasan : hmm... semoga ceritanya gak mengecewakan ya, terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : terima kasih udah review.

Diah cherry : hmm... bisa juga begitu, yosh! Salam kenal juga ya Di-chan, terima kasih udah review.

Uchiha Sakura 99 : yang pasti manusia awkwk bukan hantu, makhluk jejadian atau semacamnya, terima kasih udah review.

DaunIlalangKuning : syukur de kalo udah gak bingung lagi, awkwk kalo kaguya mah aku rasa imagenya terlalu lembut banget dan rada ngeri secara bersamaan, terima kasih udah review.

Mustika447 : sabar sabar, kita ungkap satu-satu tu tu awkwk jadi ikut gema nih suara, terima kasih udah review.

Aitara fuyuharu1 : kenapa aku buat karakter Sasuke di sini kayak gitu itu karena ku pikir kalo di manga dia punya sifat itu karena kondisi keluarganya, dan di sini kondisi keluarganya jauh lebih baik, jadi kenapa nggak sifatnya sedikit lebih jadi terbuka tentu hanya untuk orang-orang terdekat aja. Terima kasih udah review.

Hikari Rin : alay njiir :v makesong reviewnya.

Ardiyanthi : terima kasih udah review.


	9. Buih

Naruto menutup gorden balkonnya kasar, dia mulai muak melihat perempuan berambut putih yang selalu di sebrang jalan Apartemennya, Naruto mengambil jaketnya, suhu di luar sudah tidak begitu dingin. Ia mengambil langkah pelan untuk meninggalkan lift, tangan kanannya mengusap rambutnya pelan, hingga semua rambutnya menghadap ke belakang.

"Ryuu."

Perempuan anggun itu menoleh dengan cepat. "Naruto-kun! Lama tidak bertemu," Ryuuzetsu menghampiri Naruto. "aku sangat merindukanmu." Ryuuzetsu memeluk Naruto dalam sekali gerakan.

"Senang melihatmu kembali-" Naruto membongkar pelukan sahabat perempuannya itu. "-kita tidak bisa berbicara di sini Ryuu."

Naruto memandang perempuan di hadapannya, Ryuuzetsu berubah dalam banyak hal rupanya, itu jelas terlihat dari cara berpakaiannya, Naruto menaruh cangkir kopinya pelan, kini ia mencoba tersenyum seperti biasanya. Ryuuzetsu membalas senyuman Naruto dengan sebuah tawa hangat, bahkan perempuan itu menutup mulutnya ketika tertawa, Ryuuzetsu mengalami perubahan yang amat luar biasa.

"Dan... dari mana kau belajar semua itu?"

Ryuuzetsu menurunkan cangkir tehnya. "Itu?" dahinya sedikit berkerut dalam. "ah~ maksudmu semua perubahan ini? yaa... aku hanya terinspirasi dari Rin, menjadi sosok wanita sepenuhnya."

"Aku senang mendengarnya-"

Bibir Naruto tertahan ketika melihat kilatan lain di mata Ryuuzetsu. "-aku harap tidak alasan lain dari perubahanmu selain itu," Naruto mendekatkan cangkir kopinya ke arah mulut, kedua matanya masih tetap menatap tajam pada Ryuuzetsu. "jadi... sejak kapan kau tiba di Jepang?"

Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajah kalem Naruto.

"Aku tiba sebelum malam tahun baru-" Ryuuzetsu menghela napas kasar. "-Sasuke-kun... apa sekarang dia memiliki kekasih?"

Naruto menghentikan gerakan menyenduh kopinya, "Sekarang tujuanmu terlihat jelas,"

Naruto tertawa pelan, kemudian dengan cepat sorot matanya berubah tajam. "jangan sentuh Sasuke, tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki dengan akhir cerita kalian, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu, ingat... kau yang tidak memberinya kesempatan dan meninggalkannya pergi."

"Kesempatan untuk apa?!" teriak Ryuuzetsu.

"Sasuke berengsek itu yang membuat pilihannya lebih dulu! Kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku, aku hanya mencoba mengejar cintaku lagi, apa itu salah?"

Mata Naruto menatap jalan di luar kaca kafe. "Sasuke... dia sangat menyukaimu-" Naruto meminum kopinya lagi.

"-dulu. Sekarang-" mata Naruto kembali menatap ke arah Ryuuzetsu. "-itu hanya menjadi mimpi di musim panas bagimu, aku tidak ingin melihatmu tersakiti lagi, karena aku tahu kali ini Sasuke tidak akan lagi menoleh ke arahmu, sebagai sahabat kalian berdua aku ingin kalian sama-sama bahagia."

"Memangnya... seistimewa apa perempuan itu?"

"Dia perempuan pertama yang berani menolak Sasuke secara langsung," Ryuuzetsu menatap terkejut ke arah Naruto. "kau tidak bisa membandingkannya dengan Rin- _chan_ , sifatnya terkadang sangat kasar seperti dirimu dulu, dia juga orang yang dingin, tapi sangat mempesona-"

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "-kenapa aku tahu? Hahaha... karena aku juga pernah menyukainya."

"Boleh aku tahu namanya?"

Naruto kembali menatap ke luar kaca kafe, sebuah senyum jenaka muncul di wajahnya, ia meminum kopinya kemudian menoleh ke arah Ryuuzetsu, Naruto menghela napas senang. "Sakura-" Naruto menaruh cangkir kopinya kembali.

Cangkir teh milik Ryuuzetsu berhenti tepat di depan bibirnya, gelombang kecil mulai terlihat ketika tangannya bergetar pelan. "-Sakura Haruno."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

"Sakura!"

Salah satu kelopak matanya terbuka, sebuah senyum tipis terbentuk di wajahnya, musim semi yang indah pikirnya. "aku mencarimu kemana pun."

Laki-laki itu berhenti tepat depannya, nampak butiran kecil keringat mengendap di dahinya, ia mengulurkan sebotol air mineral, laki-laki itu terdiam melihat uluran tangannya.

Ia hanya tersenyum lembut. "Kau tidak haus Sasuke- _kun_?"

Laki-laki bernama Sasuke tersebut terdiam, tidak berkutik melihat perempuan di depannya, tidak ada satu gerakan pun yang dilakukannya, seakan-akan waktunya terhenti saat itu juga. "kau tidak mau?"

"Ulangi,"

Rambut merah muda milik Sakura sedikit bergoyang ketika ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

"sebut namaku lagi."

Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang gugur bergerak perlahan di sekitar mereka.

Sakura tertawa tertahan. "Sasuke Uchiha."

"Bukan yang itu bodoh-" Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. "-aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau mengulanginya lagi." Sebuah tawa pelan keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Sakura membalas pelukan Sasuke.

"Aku harap kau tidak menyesal lebih memilihku, kesempatanmu untuk melarikan diri sudah habis-" Sasuke menaruh dagunya di atas kepala Sakura. "-Aku mencintaimu Sasuke- _kun_."

Suara tawa Sasuke perlahan terdengar kemudian berhenti.

"Apa sekarang aku boleh mati?"

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab dulu sialan."

Mereka berdua tertawa di saat bersamaan, Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya, "Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu, ayo!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura erat.

Ini hari yang indah, dia seorang laki-laki yang sangat dingin tapi saat bersama Sakura dia menjadi orang lain, seperti bukan Sasuke Uchiha dengan segala keburukannya, dia menjadi seorang laki-laki baik dan begitu mencintai Sakura. Dia ingin hari ini berhenti untuk selamanya, sebuah keinginan yang tidak akan terwujud.

Mereka berlari ke arah jalan raya. "Kau akan membawaku kemana Sasuke- _kun_?"

"Skuternya ada di sebrang jalan, aku ingin kau menaikinya."

"Tunggu!"

Sakura mencoba untuk menghentikan Sasuke lewat genggaman tangan mereka. "Sasuke! Dengarkan aku, ck sialan."

"Apa? Ayo Sakura."

Kedua bola mata Sakura mengecil melihat senyuman Sasuke yang begitu lepas, laki-laki itu terlihat begitu bahagia, hingga tidak menyadari sekitarnya, Sakura sadar jika semua sangat terlambat. Saat ini, atau semuanya.

"Ku bilang tu-" Braaakk!

Sebuah kelopak sakura jatuh di atas cairan merah kental yang terus mengalir, "-sud-ahh~ dah ku bil- lang."

"Maaf."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, kedua tangan mereka masih saling bertautan meski tak lagi kuat seperti tadi, mobil itu menghantam mereka cukup keras, sebelum Sakura berhasil menghentikan lari Sasuke. Senyum tipis milik Sasuke membuat air mata Sakura mengalir di ambang batas kesadarannya.

Sasuke...

Akankah hari ini berhenti untuk selamanya seperti yang kau ingin 'kan?

.

.

.

Buih.

.

.

.

Beruntung Sakura tidak mengalami luka yang parah, hanya sebuah benturan ringan di kepalanya, sudah dua hari Sakura hanya berbaring di atas ranjang rawatnya, dia bahkan tidak membuat gerakan berarti. Hari ini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang, kira-kira sudah berapa hari sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi? Dia bahkan belum menjenguk Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Kau harus melihatnya Sakura."

Sakura menatap taman rumah sakit dari balkon kamar rawatnya, angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian rambutnya yang kini hanya sepundak, kecelakaan itu masih membekas di ingatannya. Ketika separuh wajah Sasuke berlumur darah,

Ketika dirinya mulai tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau pikir dia sedang menungguku Ino?"

Sakura berbalik, "Apa yang kau tunggu _Forehead_?"

"Aku sedang menungguku diriku," kelopak-kelopak Sakura mulai menyelinap di antara celah pintu balkon, angin berhembus sedikit kencang membuat baju terusan Sakura sedikit terangkat. "tapi terima kasih Ino."

Ino mengulurkan tangannya. Sedangkan Hinata bersiap untuk membuka pintu.

"Aku akan mengantarkanmu padanya."

"Dia pasti sedang menunggumu Sakura- _chan_."

Mata Sakura mengintip dari celah pintu ruang rawat Sasuke, matanya terasa kabur.

" _Kau akan pergi?" dirinya mengangguk, raut wajah Sasuke berubah drastis. "Amerika? Kau selalu berhasil membuatku tampak menyedihkan," Sasuke menghela nafas kemudian memandang langit. "Kau manusia teregois yang pernah ku temui."_

" _Apa itu penting bagimu? Itu yang ku harapkan." Dirinya tertawa pelan._

Air mata Sakura mengalir begitu saja, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, kedua orang itu terlihat seperti dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi kapan? Dia bahkan tidak pernah ke Amerika, jadi ingatan siapa yang dia ingat?

Mungkinkah...

Sakura tersenyum.

"Haruno Sakura- _san_?"

Mata Sakura beralih, aura hangat perempuan itu menyadarkan Sakura. "Ryuuzetsu- _san_? _Ohayou_." Sakura membungkukkan badannya.

Ryuuzetsu terlihat mencoba tersenyum pada Sakura. "Sakura- _san_ sudah sadar rupanya, ku dengar Sakura- _san_ tidak terluka parah, sebenarnya aku penasaran tentang sesuatu-" mata Sakura menajam melihat perubahan dratis di wajah Ryuuzetsu. "-apa yang sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran Sakura- _san_ sehingga membiarkan mobil itu menabrak Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ehm... mobil itu juga menabrakku Ryuuzetsu- _san_."

Sakura mencoba untuk berbicara sebiasa mungkin. Hingga mata Sakura melebar melihat Ryuuzetsu tiba-tiba saja berlutut di depannya.

Kepala perempuan itu menunduk dalam, "Ku mohon-"

Perlahan kepala Ryuuzetsu terangkat ke atas, tatapan benci begitu kuat dari sinar matanya. "-menghilanglah." Kedua tangan yang mengepal erat di atas kain rok bergetar pelan.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa?" Ryuuzetsu tersenyum meremehkan. "apa aku juga harus bersujud padamu?"

Sakura menghela napas pelan. "Mungkin Ryuuzetsu-san sudah mendengar jika aku adalah perempuan dingin, jika saja... jika saja aku mau aku bisa lebih kejam padamu, karena itu ku mohon jangan membuatku marah."

"Jadi ku mohon..."

Sakura tersenyum ketika menatap Sasuke yang berada di dalam ruangannya, "menghilanglah seperti buih."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

 **A/N :**

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya, sebenarnya mau di panjangin lagi tapi ah~ gak bakalan ke update muehehe kalah sama tugas kuliah, dapet segini pun masih nyempet-nyempetin nulis di sela sibuknya kuliah. Buat info juga Fanfic ini adalah versi ke-2 dari **Teman Lama** , bisa dibiling terusannya gitu. Ok... jangan lupa review guys.

 **Balasan Review :**

Laifa : mungkin masa lalu Sasuke nggak bakalan di tampilin secara spesifik, liat aja chapter kedepannya kayak gimana, terima kasih udah review.

Hanazono Yuri : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Zarachan : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Diah Cherry : gomen gomen... berharap bisa lebih panjang, apa daya cuman segini doang, disini kayaknya udah resmi sih awkwkw. Di usahain updatenya cepet tapi resiko cerita panjang mungkin bakalan ngaret lagi. Terima kasih udah review.

Kirara967 : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

daunIlalangKuning : wah.. ini masuk kuliah bisa dipastikan updatenya bakalan selalu ngaret. Terima kasih udah review.

TheLimitedEdition : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Hyuugadevit-Cherry : gomen-gomen ngaret ini updatenya awkwkw :v selamat menunggu buat kelanjutannya ya, terima kasih udah review.

OnlyOne : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Ardiyanthi : Maklum-maklum akunya lagi sibuk RL, ngurusin tugas sana-sini jadinya pekerjaan nulisnya terlantar begitu aja, yosh! Terima kasih udah review.

Fujy : yosh! Salam kenal juga, belum ngerti ya :v gpp de pelan-pelan aja ceritanya masih panjang kok awkwkw becanda, terima kasih udah review.

Taeoh : yosh! Lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.


	10. Better day

_Dirinya tersenyum pedih pada Sakura yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur, mengecup pelan kening Sakura, "Ku mohon bangunlah. Aku akan menjadi seperti yang kau inginkan, berhenti berjuang sendirian seperti ini. Aku tidak suka, Aku memang laki-laki berengsek yang hanya bisa menyakitimu,"_

 _Sedikit menggeser tubuh Sakura, ia naik ke atas tempat tidur, berbaring pelan di samping Sakura. "bahkan melihatmu seperti ini aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, maafkan aku. Laki-laki tak tahu diri yang masih berani mencintaimu."_

 _Kedua tangannya perlahan memeluk Sakura._

Setetes air mata turun dari matanya yang perlahan mulai terbuka, sudut-sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat ketika melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum padanya, rupanya perempuan itu juga memotong rambutnya. Sayang sekali.

"Sa-Saku... ra."

Karena saat itu adalah terakhir kali dia melihat Sakura.

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

 **13 tahun kemudian.**

Ia meminum kopinya dengan tenang, kedua matanya sibuk membaca sederet kalimat dalam buku yang berada di pangkuannya, sesekali ia juga melirik jalanan, melihat begitu sibuknya jalanan kota Tokyo di hari senin.

Sedangkan ia terdampar di sini, padahal dia juga mempunyai sederet agenda yang memenuhi jadwalnya, jabatan sebagai Direktur Eksekutif cabang Tokyo membuatnya terpaksa memiliki jadwal yang begitu padat.

"Uchiha Sasuke... – _san_?"

Tapi Ibunya menghalalkan segala cara hanya untuk membuatnya mengikuti kencan buta. Menyebalkan.

"Hn."

"Haaa~ maafkan aku, aku membuatmu menunggu-" wanita itu tertawa. "-kau bukan orang yang suka menunggu bukan? Cih! Dasar Uchiha."

Ia tersenyum miring melihat dandan wanita di depannya, dengan dua tato berbentuk segita panjang di pipinya, oh! Ia pikir Ibunya mulai lelah mencarikan wanita untuknya, haa~ bau anjing yang ditutupi parfum. Ini masih hari senin kenapa harus separah ini, Ibunya harus bertanggung jawab padanya, wanita ini sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Jauh. Jauh!

Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Mau sarapan eh..."

"Hana Inuzuka,"

Sekarang wanita ini menjadi tidak asing dengannya, Inuzuka... apa Ibunya gila menjodohkannya dengan kakak perempuan Kiba, rasanya kepalanya sekarang berdenyut pelan. "kau teman Kiba bukan? Aku baru mengingatmu, Kiba pernah menceritakan tentangmu dulu, si bajingan beruntung."

Oh _shit_. Manusia anjing sialan.

"Mungkin."

"Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu seperti ini."

"Hn."

Ia menghela napas bosan memandang wanita di depannya, sedari tadi pertemuan ini hanya diisi ocehannya tentang Kiba, bahkan dia tidak sempat menyimak semua isi ceritanya, mungkin beberapa tentang Kiba tergila-gila dengan wanita yang lebih tua? Atau apa pun itu dia sudah tidak pernah lagi berkumpul dengan teman-temannya semenjak 3th lalu, hingga dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka.

Kursi belakangnya terdengar bergerak pelan.

"Hari senin memang menyebalkan."

Kini dia tidak lagi fokus membaca buku, suara wanita di belakangnya menyita semua perhatiannya, suara yang selalu dirindukannya, wanita yang selama ini datang ke dalam mimpinya. Wanita yang menghilang 13th lalu dari hidupnya.

"Kau tidak lihat kantung mataku? Karena Dai aku harus begadang."

Ia juga mengenal suara pria itu, pria yang begitu dikagumi wanita di belakangnya. "Dia pasti menangis tengah malam, aish! Mengertilah sedikit dia pasti takut-" helaan wanita itu terdengar keras. "-terutama saat melihat wajah mengerikan ayahnya."

"Sialan."

Wanita itu tertawa membuatnya ikut mengembangkan senyum tipis, akhirnya ia menemukannya, tapi untuk sekedar berbalik saja dia tidak bisa, dia mulai meragukan dirinya sendiri. Tanpa melihat pun dia tahu wanita di belakangnya ini semakin mempesona, sedangkan dirinya? Bahkan tidak berubah sama sekali.

Pekerjaannya menyita semua waktu yang dimilikinya, perubahan yang tersisa saat ini hanya rambutnya yang bergaya _comma_ , hanya itu! Tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakannya. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin bertemu dengan situasi seperti ini, matanya kembali fokus pada buku tapi tidak untuk semua perhatiannya.

Senyumannya mengembang.

.

.

.

Better Day

.

.

.

"Akhirnya! Aku bisa pulang." Sakura melepas masker operasinya lalu membuangnya ke dalam bak khusus, ia meregangkan badannya, operasi selama 5 jam tadi sungguh menguras tenaga.

"Dokter Sakura!" Rin melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah dengan melambaikan tangannya juga. "kau terlihat lelah sekali, kau operasi dengan dokter Kouji lagi? Ahh~ kau terlihat selalu terjebak bersamanya."

"Entahlah, Kouji bukan termasuk dokter yang begitu tenang di meja operasi, dia selalu bicara ini itu tidak penting sama sekali"

Mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari area ruang operasi.

Sakura menggandeng tangan Rin. "nasib sial apa yang aku punya? Hingga harus menjadi asistennya."

"Hahaha apa yang kau bilang Sakura- _chan_ , kalian terlihat serasi sekali-" Rin membalas gandengan tangan Sakura. "-terutama saat kalian mulai berkelahi. Sesekali mengalahlah, dokter Kouji lebih tua darimu."

Sakura melirik wanita di sebelahnya dengan tajam. Tua? Mereka berdua bahkan satu angkatan saat sekolah!

"Oi.. _Obaa-chan_ kau lebih tua dari kami," Rin melotot mendengar ucapan Sakura. "tapi herannya kenapa kau selalu melekat padaku, bagaimana dengan pria Uchiha yang kau ceritakan waktu itu?"

Sakura menatap Rin dengan genit.

"Sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu tertarik dengan para Uchiha."

"Mereka kaya-" Sakura tertawa konyol. "-tampan. Apa yang salah? Oh! Apa Rin- _chan_ jatuh cinta padaku?" Sakura mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Rin.

Pak! Buku kontrol yang dipegang Rin sekarang sudah menempel di wajah Sakura.

"Sialan."

Pak! Lagi.

"Berhentilah memukulku wanita tua!" Sakura melepaskan gandengannya, menjauh beberapa langkah dari Rin yang menatapnya tajam.

"Jaga bicaramu dokter Haruno." Rin sedikit mengangkat dagunya, dengan sebuah senyum remeh di wajahnya.

"Cih! Ekspresimu saat ini membuatku geli, hentikan-" Sakura kembali menggandeng Rin. "-memangnya ada apa dengan Uchiha?"

Rin tersenyum tipis, raut wajahnya tidak seceria tadi membuat Sakura terdiam melihatnya, mungkin Rin juga begitu, memiliki masalah dengan pria bermarga Uchiha sama sepertinya.

Rin menghela napas pelan. "Dulu aku pernah menyukai seorang pria Uchiha juga, waktu itu aku masih SMP tapi sayang aku merasa seperti menjadi pelarian saja, padahal aku menyukainya dengan tulus, pria itu begitu dingin tapi aku menyukainya."

Sakura terdiam.

"Kau takut untuk memulai lagi dengan Uchiha?"

"Ya."

Uchiha. Mereka tampan, kaya, populer, dan sempurna bagi semua orang, tapi sayang mereka di mata Sakura tidak sesempurna itu. Rin adalah contohnya, dengan semua yang Uchiha miliki mereka masih berani menyakiti wanita seperti Rin, apa yang kurang dari Rin? Wanita itu bahkan jauh lebih sempurna darinya. Uchiha memang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa kau takut? Jika Uchiha itu menyakitimu panggil aku-"

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "-aku akan menghajarnya."

"Hahahaha... kau preman atau dokter hn? Baiklah-baiklah, bagaimana jika ku traktir makan malam Sakura- _chan_?"

"Ku rasa lain kali, _Kaa-san_ menyuruhku pulang, mungkin dia akan menjodohkanku lagi. _Bye_! Rin- _chan_."

" _Bye_ Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura memakai sepatu ber _heels_ nya, ia juga melepas ikatan rambut sambil berjalan keluar, kemudian membenarkan tatanan poni barunya, hari ini dia sengaja tidak membawa mobil, dia lelah untuk menyetir. Kebetulan dia ingin membeli _ice cream_ di dekat Taman, lagi pula di sana juga dekat stasiun kereta bawah tanah, rumah orang tuanya memang lumayan jauh dari rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja.

"Tolong _Ice cream blueberry_ satu."

 _Salju turun di sekitarnya, dirinya melepaskan syal rajut yang menggantung di lehernya, "Kau pasti bisa sukses. Kau jenius bukan?" ia melilitkan syal rajut itu pada Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menggenggam tangannya._

" _Apa... Apa jika Naruto yang menghentikanmu. Kau tetap tinggal?"_

 _Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum lemah, ia melepaskan genggaman Sasuke. "Aku tetap akan pergi. Maafkan aku." dirinya memeluk Sasuke._

Matanya mengerjap pelan, karena ingatan tidak jelas inilah ia tidak pernah pergi ke Taman lagi, mungkin sudah hampir 12th, ingatan tentang Sasuke dan dirinya yang tidak pernah ia tahu. Semua itu muncul sejak kecelakaan 13th lalu bersama Sasuke.

"Nona? _Ice cream_ anda."

"Terima kasih."

Ketika ingatan-ingatan aneh itu muncul, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya melupakannya seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa pun, bahkan dia tidak pernah ingin penasaran dengan semua ingatan aneh itu, semua ingatan itu akan muncul jika dia melihat Taman. Persetan dengan Taman, _Ice cream_ yang di genggamannya jauh lebih menarik.

.

.

.

Better day.

.

.

.

Klik. Sasuke menutup semua halaman media sosial di komputernya, ia menghela napas pelan, tangannya kembali memegang _mouse_ , mencetak beberapa dokumen, bahkan men _screen shot_ sebuah halaman media sosial. Ia membuka laci terakhir di mejanya, mengeluarkan sebuah pigora kecil berwarna hitam, dan meletakkannya di samping layar komputer.

"Juugo kau ada di luar?"

Kepala Juugo menyumbul di antara pintu. "Kau butuh kopi?"

"Masuklah-" Sasuke memilih menyatukan punggungnya dengan sandaran kursi. "-ada sesuatu yang harus kau lakukan."

Juugo membuka pintu ruang kerja Sasuke sedikit lebih lebar, ia meninggalkan jas kerja di kursi, hingga hanya setelan kemeja yang membalut tubuhnya, tidak berbeda jauh dengan Sasuke. Pria dingin itu juga sangat memperhatikan _fashion style_ nya, tapi sayang kehidupan pribadinya begitu sepi dari para wanita.

Sasuke melempar sebuah map, isinya sedikit berserakan keluar akibat lemparan Sasuke.

Juugo memperhatikan sebuah foto wanita. "Wanita itu bernama Sakura Haruno, dia seorang dokter sekarang-" Juugo melirik Sasuke. "-cari semua yang berhubungan dengan wanita itu."

Juugo memperhatikan pigora foto di samping komputer Sasuke, senyum tipis mengembang, ia membungkuk singkat untuk pamit.

"Seperti yang kau perintahkan Uchiha- _sama_."

.

.

.

Better day

.

.

.

"Berhentilah berteriak padaku sialan! Aku mendengarmu-" Sakura berlari pelan dengan sepatu berhaknya, raut wajah terlihat begitu kesal. "-aku sedang berada di depan _lift_ , cih! Dokter baru menyebalkan."

Ia menutup sambungan teleponnya dengan Kouji, ia menekan tombol pada lantai paling dasar, beberapa hari lalu Rin sebagai atasannya sudah mengkonfirmasi jika akan datang dokter baru yang nantinya berada di departemen kandungan, lalu kenapa harus dia dan Kouji yang menyambutnya, itu tugas Rin bukan tugasnya.

Ia merapatkan jas dokternya, merapikan beberapa helai rambutnya yang terasa berantakan.

Ceklek. Di sana terlihat Kouji yang mencoba untuk tersenyum lepas padanya, kenapa raut mengerikan itu yang Kouji tunjukkan, ia menghela napas pelan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, maaf aku terlambat. Ada pasien di lantai atas yang harus ku periksa-" kini Sakura sudah berdiri di samping Kouji, "-perkenalkan aku..." bibir Sakura berhenti ketika melihat mata di balik kacamata itu melihatnya remeh.

Dengan perasaan sedikit kaget, Sakura menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Sakura Haruno. Dokter Karin Uzumaki." Sakura mengulurkan tangannya kepada Karin.

"Dan anda?"

Arah uluran tangan Sakura kini berganti, mata Sakura sedikit terbius dengan laki-laki tampan di samping Karin, mata laki-laki itu melihatnya dengan kilatan yang tidak biasa, tapi wajahnya hanya memandang Sakura dengan ekspresi datar, membuat Sakura sedikit canggung.

Karin tertawa sinis. "Dia? Dia adalah keka-"

Sebelum ucapan Karin selesai, laki-laki itu membalas uluran tangannya dengan erat. "Sasuke Uchiha."

.

.

.

Better day.

.

.

.

"Apa aku mempunyai janji setelah ini?" mata Sasuke masih fokus pada ponselnya.

Juugo menaruh sebuah foto di hadapan Sasuke. "Ini dari Mikoto- _sama_ , pertemuannya 30 menit dari sekarang, di kafe sebelah Rumah sakit Tokyo."

"Haaa~ aku tidak akan pergi."

"Anda harus pergi, atau Mikoto- _sama_ yang akan membuat anda pergi."

Sasuke berdiri, kemudian memakai jas kerjanya, "Baiklah-" ia memakai kacamata hitam juga. "-kejutan apa lagi yang _Kaa-san_ berikan padaku."

Sasuke memilih memarkirkan mobilnya di area Rumah sakit, lagi pula nantinya dia akan berkunjung untuk melihat Karin di hari pertamanya kerja, meski itu bukan alasan sebenarnya dia memasuki Rumah sakit Tokyo, Sasuke menghela napas pelan. Setelan kerja yang di pakainya sedikit membuatnya gerah, musim panas memang menyusahkan.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika lampu merah menyela.

Di sisi lain jalan, "Aku baru selesai makan siang, aku akan berada di sana 5 menit lagi, jika aku belum sampai di sana selama 5 menit hubungi dokter Kouji. Mengerti?" Sakura kembali berjalan.

Dengan kaget langkahnya langsung terhenti. Mereka berhenti di tengah jalan raya.

Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat Sasuke, setelah pertemuan seminggu yang lalu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi, bahkan saat itu ia tidak mengenali Sasuke. Pria itu sudah banyak berubah, Sasuke terlihat lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, bukankah Uchiha memang seperti itu? Pemikirannya membuat Sakura tertawa pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, ia kembali memasang kacamatanya.

Setelah bertatapan cukup lama, mereka berdua memilih untuk kembali berjalan tanpa berkata apa pun.

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

 **A/N :**

Yosh! Yosh! Akhirnya chapter 10 kelar, mumpung punya hari libur jadi langsung di kebut, dan inspirasinya lagi lancar-lancarnya, alhasil berasa gak jelas banget muehehehe. Jangan lupa kesan dan pesan yaaa minna!

 **Balasan Review :**

Embun adja1 : yosh! Udah up dan lebih panjang. Terima kasih udah review.

Uchiha Nazura : ok. Ini udah up, doa'in aja chapter depan kayak chapter sekarang mueheheh, terima kasih udah review.

Kirara967 : mungkin bakalan berubah sedikit :v karena sifat kasar Sakura nggak bisa dihilangin gitu aja, lagi pula itu adalah konsep awal pada ketiga cerita yang saling berhubungan nantinya ini hahaha, terima kasih udah review.

DaunIlalangKuning : yosh lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.

Diah cherry : awkwkw setelah berabad baru update yang nunggu ceritanya sampek lapuk semua akwkwkw, terima kasih udah review.

Ardiyanthi : hmmm entahlah saya masih belum memperkirakan bakalan jadi berapa chapter, saya nggak bisa gitu aja maksain ceritanya selesai dengan ukuran chapter sedikit, terkesan memaksa nantinya. Tentu sudah panjang he he, semoga endingnya nggak gantung, terima kasih udah review.

Bang Kise Ganteng : yoo! Lama gak ketemu bang, saya lagi nggak mau mainan sama amnesia kok bang. Terima kasih udah review.

Sqchn : yosh! Udah lanjut. Terima kasih udah review.


	11. Letupan buih

Dia tidak lagi tinggal di Apartemen, dia sudah pindah beberapa tahun lalu, memilih sebuah mansion kecil yang sangat jauh dari peradaban, dari balkon saja dia bisa melihat semuanya, danau buatan minimalis di pekarangan belakang mansionnya, pohon-pohon sakura yang sengaja di tempatkan mengitari danau, beberapa pohon lainnya mengikutinya di samping. Di balik pagar pembatas bisa dilihat sebuah bukit, dan juga kuil kecil, dia sudah beberapa kali ke sana, ketika suasana hatinya sedang kondisi buruk.

Ia menyeruput es coklatnya, kakinya bergerak pelan membuat sandal rumah yang dipakainya juga ikut bergoyang.

Tok... tok... bola matanya bergerak pelan, mengikuti arah ketukan pintu pada kamarnya, tidak banyak orang yang tahu jika dia tinggal di sini, hanya beberapa.

"Masuklah."

Pria dengan jaket kulit hitam masuk begitu saja, beberapa debu juga terlihat di sana-jaket kulitnya. "Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, kau ingin aku membacakannya?" pria itu bersiap untuk membuka map hitam di tangannya.

"Tidak." Ia kembali meneguk minumannya, segurat senyum nampak ketika map hitam itu di taruh pada meja di sampingnya, ia melirik map itu sekilas, sebuah gurat memuaskan terpancar di wajahnya. "Kerja bagus."

"Aku juga menemukanmu di sana-di dalam data-data itu," pria itu berbalik akan tetapi dia menahan langkahnya. "Kau terlihat sangat bahagia di sana Sasuke." Dan pria itu menghilang di balik pintu.

Sekarang Sasuke dengan terang-terangan memperhatikan map hitam itu, wajahnya sangat datar, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, dan berjalan menuju ke dalam kamarnya, menutup pintu balkon serta menyeret gorden hingga tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan map hitam dan secangkir es coklat yang masih tersisa setengah di luar balkon, bersama udara malam musim panas.

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Ino terlihat sibuk di meja dapur, dia memenuhi sendoknya dengan bubuk kopi hitam, di tangan lainnya secangkir susu siap untuk dituangkan, terlihat Sakura yang sedang menonton sebuah film di TV, dan Hinata yang sedang mengecat kukunya di atas sofa, kebiasaan mereka tetap sama seperti saat mereka masih tinggal bersama, kini hanya tertinggal Sakura dan Ino yang tinggal bersama, Hinata sudah akan menjadi nyonya Uzumaki.

Remah roti kunyahan Sakura berjatuhan di matras. "Aku bertemu Sasuke 8 hari yang lalu-" Sakura masih dengan santai menonton TV. "-Dia sepertinya mengantar Karin di hari penyambutannya, kami juga bertemu lagi-"

Semua gerakan dua orang wanita lainnya terhenti otomatis. "-Seminggu setelahnya, tidak ada yang istimewa, kami hanya saling pandang lalu kembali berjalan lagi seperti orang asing."

"Itu berarti kemarin kau bertemu Sasuke Uchiha. Dimana?"

Sakura menoleh bosan pada Ino. "Di tengah jalan raya, memangnya ada apa? Kami hanya berpapasan di jalan." Sakura terlihat kesal mengunyah cemilannya.

"Apa yang terjadi saat kalian pertama bertemu-hari penyambutan Karin, Sakura- _chan_?"

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura.

"Aku tidak mengenalinya, mengingat wajah Karin membuatku jijik, berhenti membicarakannya Hinata."

"Kami ingin berbicara serius denganmu Sakura."

"Oh ayolah _Pig_! Aku tidak sedang ingin di introgasi, aku melaporkan semua itu agar kalian tahu, jika tidak ada yang istimewa." Sakura menatap kedua orang di belakangnya dengan tidak berminat.

Ino meminum kopinya, "Kau sudah hidup seperti buih selama 13th, dan sekarang kalian-orang asing!" Ino menghela napas pasrah. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran kalian berdua, yang ku lihat sekarang adalah Sasuke sudah mempunyai wanita lain-mengakhirimu seperti akhir kisah putri duyung."

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan jika Ino- _chan_ salah, setahun terakhir Sasuke- _san_ tidak pernah menanyakan keberadanmu lagi, ku pikir-"

Sakura terdiam. "-Mungkin Ino- _chan_ benar."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, aku menerima tawaran menghilang seperti buih-meletup dan menjadi transparan seperti udara, tidak terlihat tapi selalu berada dekat dengannya, itu resiko yang harus ku tanggung."

Sakura kembali melahap cemilannya santai. Ino mendesah kesal, "Kenapa kau santai sekali _Forehead_!"

Sakura melirik Ino.

"Jodoh itu tidak kemana _Pig_ -" Sakura menyesap minumannya. "-Jika Sasuke memang ditakdirkan untukku lantas, wanita lain yang kau ributkan bersama Hinata tadi itu bisa apa?"

"Percuma Ino- _chan_ , Sakura- _chan_ sedang menikmati hidupnya sebelum penyesalan datang hehe." Hinata tertawa hambar.

"Yaa.. bisa dikatakan begitu." Sahut Sakura pelan.

Setelah itu mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, meski Sakura terlihat fokus pada film di layar TV, setelah perdebatan kecil dengan kedua wanita di belakangnya tidak membuatnya memiliki perasaan ragu, perasaan itulah yang membuat penyesalan datang semakin cepat. Dia sekarang sudah dewasa, keraguan justru semakin membuat semuanya yang awalnya maju menjadi mundur kembali.

Sakura melirik ponselnya yang berdering, disana tertulis nama lebay yang Ibunya beri sendiri.

.

.

.

Letupan buih.

.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan membawa sekotak donat di tangannya, ponselnya bergetar pelan, "Aku? Di bawah, aku akan sampai di sana sebentar lagi."

Beberapa wanita bahkan gadis menoleh hanya sekedar untuk melihatnya, rona kemerahan mulai muncul di wajah beberapa orang, Rumah Sakit memang selalu penuh dengan orang, entah itu sakit atau hanya sekedar berkunjung, sepertinya.

Pintu lift terbuka, tapi dia tidak ingin masuk ke dalamnya, di sana, dengan jarak 100 meter dari tempatnya berdiri, ada sosok wanita berjalan seorang diri-berbicara dengan ponselnya, wanita itu adalah tujuannya selalu berkunjung ke Rumah Sakit dan membawakan Karin makanan.

Dia berbelok, membiarkan pintu lift tertutup, dia sadar, dia mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi.

"Kau mau aku bantu berjalan?"

Hari ini wanita itu menguncir kuda rambut panjangnya, menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut, Sasuke melepaskan kacamata hitam yang di pakainya, ia tersenyum melihat wanita itu begitu tenggelam dalam kegiatannya, hingga membuat Sasuke tidak masalah jika terlihat seperti penguntit.

"Apa masih sakit Sora?"

"Mungkin tidak sesakit kemarin."

Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

" _Apa kau tersesat lagi Sasuke?!"_ teriakkan Karin menggema di ujung sana.

Sasuke kembali memakai kacamata hitamnya, kemudian berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan objek pengamatannya, meski dia tidak tahu pasti kenapa wanita itu meninggalkannya 13th lalu, hingga membuatnya terjebak dengan cinta pertamanya, itu tidak begitu masalah, karena kini, setelah 13th dia menemukan lagi apa yang sudah hilang 13th lalu.

Sasuke kembali menebar senyum tipis. "Hn."

.

.

.

Letupan buih.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat jam tangannya, sudah hampir waktu pertemuan mereka-kencan buta yang sudah diatur Ibunya, sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengerti kenapa Ibunya selalu melibatkannya dalam kencan buta-yang menurutnya tidak penting, dia masih muda, dia juga masih tidak ingin menikah.

Seorang laki-laki bergaya kasual mendekat ke arahnya, meski pun dia tidak begitu berminat selama kencan buta yang Ibunya atur, tapi Sakura selalu bersikap sopan dan membuang jauh-jauh sifat dinginnya, beberapa pria sangat menyenangkan-maksudnya untuk menjadi teman bicara, dan ada beberapa pula yang ya.. terlalu kaku, pemalu, dan menjijikan.

"Haruno Sakura- _san_?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Yahiko- _kun_. Benar?" pria kali ini lebih bisa di bilang seperti kembaran Naruto.

Berambut orange-orange kuning, wajahnya cukup lumayan tampan, terlihat dari gelagatnya seperti orang yang mudah akrab dengan siapa saja, dia juga menyukai orang-orang tipe Naruto, terutama untuk teman bicara dan jalan-jalan.

"Sebenarnya.. aku tidak begitu suka kencan di Restoran, berbicara tentang aku dan kau, kemudian saling tertawa canggung. Bagaimana jika ku tawarkan untuk jalan-jalan saja? Hari ini pekerjaanku lumayan membuatku lelah."

"Tidak masalah."

Mereka mulai beranjak dari sana.

Sakura tidak bisa menolak ketika Yahiko mengajaknya berjalan-jalan di Taman-tempat yang paling dihindarinya, cukup menyenangkan dan beruntung ingatan-ingatan yang selalu menganggunya itu tidak muncul, dia menikmati kencan buta kali ini.

"Kau bisa menungguku di sini, aku akan mengambil minuman untuk kita."

Yahiko berjalan pelan menuju mesin penjual minuman, hari lumayan terik di dalam Taman, baju musim panasnya mulai terasa panas, perlahan matanya mulai mengamati sekitar, Taman ini tidak terlalu buruk juga, pas untuk semua suasana, hingga matanya melihat seorang pria yang duduk di depannya.

Pria itu tampak duduk dengan malas, bertopi, masker, kacamata hitam, jaket tebal, dan sangat misterius, yang di pikiran Sakura hanya-apakah orang itu tidak merasa kepanasan?

Genggaman Sakura tiba-tiba menguat, terdengar lagi.

Lagi, dan lagi.

" _Arigatou ne, Sasuke-kun."_ Hanya satu kalimat berisi ucapan terima kasih, tapi nada itu menulikan pendengaran Sakura, terasa sangat menyakitkan di dalam dadanya.

Terus terulang, hingga kedua matanya mulai terasa panas, rasa yang terbawa pada suara itu membuatnya ingin menangis, setetes air mata turun, dua, dan tiga, Sakura mencoba menghapus jejak air mata yang turun.

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mendongak, itu pria yang duduk di depannya, kini wajahnya terasa begitu dekat, begitu tampan, begitu sempurna dengan ekspresi cemasnya, seseorang yang pernah dia tinggalkan.

Seseorang yang dirindukannya. "Eh?"

.

.

.

Letupan buih.

.

.

.

Sasuke memasuki ruang kerjanya, "Halo _Kaa-san_? Aku mengirimkan sebuah berkas pada _Kaa-san_ , mungkin sebentar lagi _Kaa-san_ akan menerimanya," ia berjalan semakin ke dalam.

Ruang kerjanya tidak gelap-maksudnya cat atau perabotan di dalamnya, di sana lebih banyak foto-foto berukuran kecil yang menempel, foto-foto _candid_ orang-orang yang ada di hidupnya, meski warna merah muda lebih mendominasi.

" _Kaa-san_ sudah menerimanya? Aku tidak ingin melakukan kencan buta lagi, aku sudah memilih seseorang-ku pikir _Kaa-san_ tahu wanita itu,"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ku harap _Kaa-san_ bisa menerimanya, dia seorang dokter, dia juga orang yang keras kepala sama seperti _Kaa-san_."

Sasuke menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Tangannya menggapai sebuah foto di kaca jendela, foto wanita berambut merah muda sedang menatap sebal ke arah pria yang menampilkan ekspresi super jail, apakah sikap wanita itu akan tetap sama seperti dulu? Sikap yang selalu berhasil membuatnya marah, sebal, tapi itu semua membuatnya bahagia.

Karena itu dia tidak bisa melupakannya.

.

.

.

Letupan buih.

.

.

.

" _Kaa-san_! Ku bilang aku tidak ingin dijodohkan!" Sakura menghentikan mobilnya ketika lampu bernyala merah.

Kini raut wajahnya terlihat begitu masam dan aneh, tangannya sibuk memegang setir dan yang lainnya sibuk memegang ponsel, dia tengah tersambung dengan Ibunya di telepon. "Kenapa sekarang _Kaa-san_ justru memaksaku bertunangan?! Ku bilang aku bisa mencari pria sendiri,"

Mobilnya kembali berjalan. "Dan juga aku masih muda, cantik, seorang dokter, dan juga seksi, apa yang _Kaa-san_ khawatirkan. Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak akan datang ke sana."

Suara teriakkan Ibunya terdengar di seberang telepon. "Baiklah!" Sakura membuang ponselnya ke belakang.

"Aku benci. Sangat. Memangnya siapa dia berani sekali ingin menjadi suamiku, cih! Haa! Ini membuatku kesal dan ingin menabraknya."

Sakura memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Restoran keluarga.

Ah~ auranya tidak begitu mengenakan untuk masuk ke dalam Restoran, dia tidak ingin masuk, dia ingin pulang, dan yang paling diinginkannya adalah menghajar pria yang berani-berani ingin menikahinya, dia masih tidak ingin menikah, mungkin pria itu memang ingin merasakan tinjunya.

Ibunya terlihat tertawa bersama beberapa-dua orang, yang terlihat berkelas, sama-sama mengenakan pakaian hitam, oh! Dia pikir mereka sedang melayat, meski mereka terlihat menawan mengenakannya, setidaknya mereka harusnya memakai warna lain yang tidak membuat moodnya bertambah buruk.

"Oh! Sakura- _chan_ , kemarilah."

Malaikat kematiannya tengah memanggilnya dengan keras-tersenyum layaknya kucing, sedangkan dirinya? Tentu saja hanya tersenyum pasrah, entah keluarga mana lagi yang Ibunya bawa malam ini. "Selamat malam, Sakura... Haruno." Dia membungkuk.

"Ah~ kau terlihat cantik, duduklah,"

Wanita itu begitu cantik, Sakura harus mengakui itu. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa putra bodohku ngotot sekali ingin menikah dengannya, lihatlah-dia seperti idol."

"He he, maaf~ tapi sayangnya aku tidak begitu pintar menari."

Wanita itu tertawa keras. "Apa masalahnya dengan itu? Hahaha, kau pintar menarik hati dingin putraku," wanita itu meminum tehnya. "Entah apa yang terjadi tapi setelah putraku mengalami kecelakaan bersama kekasihnya 13th lalu, dia menjadi jauh lebih dingin, menyebalkan dan sangat sulit di dekati, ku dengar kekasihnya juga meninggalkannya atau menghilang-aku tidak tahu mana yang benar."

Mata _emerald_ Sakura memandang wanita di depannya dengan tidak percaya, cerita wanita itu tentang putranya membuatnya terdiam, seakan-akan menceritakan seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya.

"Dia tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita mana pun, kerjanya hanya melihat berkas-berkas menjijikan di meja kerjanya, auh~ itu membuatku kesal, Ibu mana yang mau melihat anak laki-lakinya menjadi bujang lapuk?" wanita itu terlihat sama seperti Ibunya. Mereka sama. Persis. Indentik.

"Akhirnya aku mulai menyuruhnya melakukan kencan buta yang sudah ku atur, tapi anak sialan itu selalu membuat mereka menangis, menyiramkan air ke wajahnya, atau menumpahkan makanan ke rambutnya, dan banyak lagi-aku tidak bisa mengingatnya." Ah~ sebenarnya pria macam apa yang akan di jodohkan dengannya kali ini.

"Itu sangat membuatku kesal, Ah! Itu dia, putraku sudah datang." Wanita itu menoleh ke arah pintu dengan senyum manis.

Di sana, pria dengan santainya berjalan ke arah mereka, dia pria yang tampan, dan Sakura rasa juga sangat mengenalnya, sangat, sangat, sangat mengenalnya, dan akhirnya semua terjawab, pria mana yang berani ingin menikahinya, yaa~ hanya dia.

Pria menyebalkan.

Sakura menghela napas pelan, "Sasuke kemarilah!"

.

.

.

 _To be Continued._

 **A/N :**

Saya sudah menduga bakalan banyak yang bertanya tentang 2 chapter terakhir, dan untuk sekali lagi saya akan bilang, cerita ini adalah cerita lain dari **Teman Lama** , karena faktor itu, kedua cerita memiliki alur yang hampir sama dengan konteks yang berbeda. Jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya! Do'akan saya bisa update kilat awkwkwkw.

 **Balasan Review :**

Embun adja1 : mungkin chapter depan :v yang gak tahu pasti kapan updatenya, terima kasih udah review.

Asuka kazumi : 13th lalu? Bakalan di ceritain kok pelan-pelan biar semuanya ngerti, sekarang semuanya masih jadi misteri hoho, terima kasih udah review.

Kirara967 : oh ayolah, dilihat dari cara Sasu-chan nyela perkataan Karin udah keliatan kalo jelas bukan, di sini udah di ceritain kok, terima kasih udah review.

DaunIlalangKuning : yosh udah up! Terima kasih udah review.

Aoi Yukari : ya seperti itulah, terima kasih udah review.

Raizel's wife : yah, emang dari awal planning begitu si, ya syukur-syukur paham muehehehe, terima kasih udah review.

Uchiha Nazura : mungkin juga si ahahah, terima kasih udah review.

Wu Lei II : sebenarnya si nggak hehehe :v terima kasih udah review.

Risnusaki : hmm gimana ya :v sebenernya cerita ini nggak ada genre humor, tapi kalo lucu ya entahlah hehehe, terima kasih udah review.

Aitara fuyuharu : awkwkw gapapa de, terima kasih udah review.

Diah cherry : sabar ya cin awkwkw mereka lagi galo, terima kasih udah review.

Ardiyanthi : 13th? Mereka berpisah yang jelas :v dan mereka juga nggak hilang ingatan, terima kasih udah review.

Devanichi : sebenarnya itu bukan amnesia, cerita kepotong perasaan saya ya enggak emang porsinya di buat segitu, terima kasih udah review.

Anon : yosh udah up! Terima kasih udah review.

Angel moon : hmm sejujurnya aku lebih nggak ngerti lagi, ke-enggak ngertianmu di ff ini di mana, yaa supaya aku bisa jelasin. Terima kasih udah review.


	12. Rintik buih

Sakura meminum jusnya, matanya sibuk mengawasi trotoar jalan, begitu longgar di siang hari, memangnya siapa yang mau jalan-jalan di siang bolong, apalagi pada musim panas di Jepang, Sakura menghela napas pelan, menaruh kembali gelasnya.

"Jadi apa? Ku rasa kita tidak mempunyai urusan-" Sakura menatap angkuh mata pria di depannya. "-kau terlihat sedang berselingkuh denganku."

"Haa~ Sakura- _chan_! Aku ingin berbicara tentang yaa~ sesuatu hahaha."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan di antara kita, Naruto."

Bukannya dia membenci pria yang duduk di depannya, hanya saja sifat dinginnya tidak bisa di kontrol, entahlah kenapa, padahal dia suka tipe orang seperti Naruto, mungkin saja topik yang Naruto bawa saat menemuinya.

Naruto menatap serius pada Sakura. "Aku tahu kau mengerti apa yang ingin ku bicarakan denganmu, jika Hinata mau memberitahuku aku juga tidak akan bertanya langsung padamu, aku mengenal kalian berdua-meski aku lebih dekat dengan _Teme_ ," Naruto menautkan tangannya di atas meja, "13th lalu apa yang membuatmu pergi?"

"Itu privasi Naruto bodoh."

"Aku tahu Sakura- _chan_ , tapi ku mohon, beritahu aku," Naruto menatap nyalang dirinya. "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dirimu kembali pada _Teme_ dengan semudah itu. Sakura- _chan_ , kau tidak tahu semenyedihkan apa _Teme_ waktu itu."

Sakura menatap Naruto dingin. "Itu urusan Sasuke bukan urusanku, lagi pula aku juga masih tidak ingin menikah, Sasukelah yang mencariku-dia yang mengusulkan pertunangan kami."

"Karena dia mencintaimu Sakura- _chan_!" Geram Naruto kesal. "Karena dia tidak ingin kehilanganmu lagi, karena _Teme_ sudah menganggap kau sebagai kehidupannya, karena itu ku mohon biarkan aku tahu."

"Aku tahu dan tidak peduli semenyedihkan apa Sasuke waktu itu, kau tahu Naruto-" Sakura melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "-Seseorang memiliki penderitaannya masing-masing, semenyedihkan apa pun mereka, kau tidak boleh menyalahkan orang lain sebagai penyebab penderitaan seseorang,"

Sakura tersenyum hangat pada Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sudah di lewati orang yang kau salahkan."

"Maafkan aku Sakura- _chan_ , aku lepas kendali."

"Tenang saja, aku akan memberitahumu, asal kau tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke."

"Aku akan menyimpannya sendiri, Sasuke... biar dia bertanya langsung padamu."

Sakura kembali menatap jalan, mengingat kejadian di depan ruang rawat Sasuke, mengingat kembali wanita berambut putih penyebab kepergiannya, "Waktu itu Ryuuzetsu- _san_ ," Naruto menatap Sakura tidak percaya.

"Kau pasti tahu, wanita berambut putih yang katanya cinta pertama Sasuke, dia memberiku sebuah tawaran, jika aku bersedia menjadi buih-dia akan menceritakan masa lalu Sasuke, jika aku mau waktu itu aku bisa saja mengabaikan tawarannya, tapi aku juga seorang gadis yang naif. Ryuuzetsu- _san_ bahkan berlutut padaku, sebenarnya aku juga marah, kenapa wanita sepertinya begitu mencintai seorang Sasuke sampai sedalam itu?"

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Aku memintanya untuk menceritakan semuanya lebih dulu, cinta pertama, sifat dingin Sasuke, persahabatan kalian, kerterlambatan Sasuke menyadari perasaanya sendiri, dan juga pengorbanannya. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, kisahku dengan Kouji membuatku mengerti, cinta tidak selalu memiliki, tidak ada cinta yang tulus selain milik para orang tua,"

Sakura kembali tersenyum hangat.

"Saat itulah aku merasa menjadi Tuhan-memberikannya kesempatan kedua."

"Kenapa kau memberikannya?"

"Karena aku wanita aku juga mengerti-ok! Jangan bahas soal wanita, kita pikir saja menggunakan logika, siapa yang mau berlutut hanya untuk seseorang? Selain dia benar-benar mencintai orang itu, dia bahkan membuang ego dan rasa malunya, aku sadar, jika itu aku-aku tidak akan bisa."

Naruto tersenyum lebar pada Sakura. "Terima kasih karena memberikannya kesempatan kedua, Sakura- _chan_ ," Naruto menghela napas pelan. "Kini giliranmu untuk bahagia."

 **It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangannya, membuat tangannya berhenti mengetik, hari ini jadwalnya begitu padat, banyak dokumen yang harus di cek dan di setujui, tanpa ia suruh, orang yang mengetuk pintunya masuk.

Juugo membawa nampan berisi kopi, "Kopimu."

"Hn. Terima kasih."

"Kau terlihat senang sekali-" tangan Juugo membalik foto yang bertengger di samping komputernya. "-Sudah ku duga, wanita ini, apa semua berjalan lancar kemarin malam Sasuke?"

Ia menyandarkan punggungnya, "Dia terlihat tidak terkejut."

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya saja," ia menatap Juugo. "Alasan yang sebenarnya, kau tahu di data-data yang ku berikan padamu, tidak ada satu pun alibi yang masuk akal untuk membuatnya pergi 13th lalu."

"Kau benar. Terasa aneh."

"Kau harus bertanya padanya."

"Dia tidak akan memberitahuku."

Juugo berjalan ke arah jendela. "Dia pasti memberitahumu-" pria itu tersenyum. "-Sesulit apapun nanti usahamu meyakinkannya, dia pasti memberitahumu, Haruno- _san_ bukan wanita sejahat itu. Yang ku tahu."

Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Dia hanya sedikit dingin."

"Persis sama sepertimu."

Dia terdiam, mencoba mengingat kejadian kemarin malam, Sakura bahkan tidak terlihat terkejut melihatnya, wanita itu tidak mengeluarkan alibi apa pun untuk menolak pertunangan mereka, itulah yang justru membuatnya bingung, bukankah wanita itu membencinya? Karena dia adalah penyebab mereka mengalami kecelakaan, harusnya wanita itu menolak menikahinya.

Itu justru membuatnya tenang.

Akan lebih menakutkan jika seperti ini, Sakura yang menerima segalanya dalam diam, itu membuatnya agak ragu dengan semua usahanya kali ini, dia sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Sakura, tapi dia juga tidak ingin kehilangan wanita itu lagi, sampai kapan pun.

Juugo mengetuk pintu dengan tangannya, "Ku bilang, tanyakan padanya U-chi-ha- _sama_."

.

.

.

Rintik buih.

.

.

.

Ino meremas gulungan koran di tangannya, khusus hari ini dia menutup toko bunganya.

Dia menghentak-hentakkan sepatu berhaknya, tidak peduli orang di sekitar melihatnya aneh, berita di koran pagi kali ini serasa membuatnya ingin mengeluarkan semua sarapan paginya, beberapa perawat yang mengenalnya mencoba untuk menyapa, tapi dia menghiraukan semuanya.

Ino menarik rambut berwarna merah muda itu dari belakang. "Akh! Sialan-lepaskan!"

"Ceritakan padaku sekarang!"

Mata Sakura melebar melihat Ino-yang memegang rambutnya dengan kuat dari belakang. "Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?! Lepaskan aku!"

Ino mencengkram lebih erat rambut Sakura. "Aku tidak akan melepasnya-" Ino menunjukkan halaman utama koran yang di bawanya. "-Jelaskan! Apa kau gila saat menerimanya melamarmu?!"

"Ck. Aku juga tidak tahu sialan!"

Ino melepaskan cengkramannya. "Kau tahu, nyawaku serasa melayang saat melihat Sasuke masuk dengan gaya menyebalkannya itu, berhentilah mengingatkan aku tentang itu, aku harus menenangkan diri."

Kini mereka berada di kafetaria Rumah Sakit, jemari Sakura menyentuh ujung sedotan minumannya, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membicarakan bertunangannya dengan Sasuke sekarang, semuanya terasa mendadak-sejujurnya membuatnya syok dan semacamnya.

"Jadi?"

" _Kaa-san_ yang merencanakan itu semua-tidak! Mereka semua yang sudah merencanakannya, hanya aku di sana yang tidak tahu apa-apa, aish! Semua ini membuatku frustasi." Sakura memasang wajah suntuk.

"Kapan kau akan menikah?"

"Apa kau gila?! Kau tahu, aku masih tidak ingin menikah dan aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu-" Sakura mengaduk minumannya malas. "-Beruntung kemarin mereka hanya melakukan pengenalan, berbicara ini-itu, dan lebih parahnya lagi di sana-aku berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke,"

Sakura menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. "Bisa kau culik aku _Pig_?"

"Apa aku gila menculik calon menantu keluarga Uchiha."

Ino tersenyum dan melihat Sakura dengan lembut. "Bukankah ini memang yang seharusnya terjadi Sakura? Setelah 13th Sasuke masih mencintaimu, dia bahkan tanpa bertanya kau mencintainya atau tidak, dia langsung melamarmu-hahaha meski dia sedikit keterlaluan, dia hanya tidak ingin kehilanganmu saja, bukankah ini akhir yang bahagia?"

"Yaa~ aku tahu, tapi, aku hanya sedikit takut saja."

"Pada siapa?"

"Diriku," Sakura memejamkan matanya. "Setelah 13th akhirnya dia menemukanku, ku pikir aku sudah bukan lagi Sakura 13th lalu, aku yakin itu juga berlaku pada Sasuke, yang ku takutkan adalah aku yang sekarang akan membuatnya kecewa, nyatanya aku bukan Sakura yang disukainya 13th lalu."

"Biarkan Sasuke yang menjawabnya." Ino tersenyum, dia menyentuh tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

.

.

.

Rintik buih.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap gedung tinggi di depannya, tiba-tiba rasa gugup menyerang, ini tidak seperti Uchiha sekali, ia menghela napas pelan, mencairkan suasana hatinya, hanya Sakura yang bisa membuatnya seperti ini. Keluar dari batas normal Uchiha.

Dia berjalan sesantai mungkin, kedua mata di balik kacamata hitamnya sibuk mencari keberadaan Sakura, wanita itu tidak ada di area lobi, mungkin sedang bertugas di UGD, tapi dia tidak ingin ke sana, pasti ada pasien korban kecelakaan-dia tidak ingin melihatnya.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift, hanya menunggu beberapa saat untuk keluar.

"Apa kau bisa mengurusnya? Aku tidak bisa kembali tanpa bertemu dengannya-" mata Sasuke menelusuri area Taman, di bawah pohon-entah apa namanya dia tidak tahu, ada Sakura, berdiri dan memandangi anak-anak kecil bermain.

"-Aku menemukannya, ku tutup." Sasuke memasukkan ponselnya, dia juga melepas kacamatanya.

Kini Sakura menghadap ke arah pohon, helaian rambutnya bergoyang pelan tertiup angin, membuat Sasuke tidak enggan lagi berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura, sebuah senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

Dia berhenti dengan jarak lumayan jauh.

"Dokter Karin... akan mengiramu tersesat lagi lo." Wanita itu berbicara pelan dengan nada yang menggoda.

Tapi-tunggu! Apa wanita itu sedang berbicara padanya? "Aku berbicara padamu, memang ada siapa lagi di belakangku selain dirimu, kali ini makanan apa yang kau bawakan-donat?"

Sasuke terdiam, Sakura menyadari keberdaannya, saat ini atau pun di waktu yang sudah terlewatkan, dan dia tidak merasakan apa pun, senyumannya semakin lebar, Sakuranya memang tidak memberikan kesempatan untuknya berharap, wanita itu selalu menciptakan keajaiban-hal yang tidak disangkanya.

"Aku hanya mengacuhkanmu, kau datang untuk menemui Karin."

"Untuk melihatmu."

Rambut panjangnya bergoyang, mata _emerald_ itu menatapnya, "Kau menguntitku?" kini wajah polos dewasa milik Sakura tengah melihatnya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. Dia tertawa, hanya mendengar Sakura bertanya, aneh, dia memang aneh.

"Untuk apa menguntitmu, itu hal konyol yang pernah ku dengar," Sasuke bergerak maju. "Uchiha tidak pernah menguntit." Apa yang dia berbicarakan sekarang, padahal dulu-saat SMA dia selalu mengikuti Sakura kemana pun, bukankah itu juga menguntit.

"Pernah, kemarin. Wah~ ternyata Sasuke Uchiha sekarang sangat pintar sekali bicara, hmm~ itu aneh, orang-orang berkata-ah tidak! Wanita-wanita itu berkata-" senyuman Sasuke mulai luntur, dan beberapa kerutan muncul di dahinya. "-Jika Sasuke Uchiha adalah pria dingin, menyebalkan, dan tidak mudah di dekati. Wah~ bukankah ini keajaiban?"

Sakura berbalik, wanita itu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat wajahnya, ada gurat kesenangan di sana.

"He! Omong kosong apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Siapa yang berani membohongimu sampai seperti itu?" Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Perlahan tapi pasti.

"Ibumu-"

Wah, Ibunya memang hebat, menceritakan hal tidak berguna pada makhluk seperti Sakura, dia terus berjalan mendekati Sakura, hanya tinggal selangkah-dia berhenti berjalan, tangannya terangkat untuk menggapai Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum manis. "Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke."

.

.

.

Rintik buih.

.

.

.

"Ini tidak sesuai dengan perjanjian yang sudah di sepakati, aku tidak akan menyetujuinya." Sasuke melemparkan sebuah map ke mejanya. "Aku ingin ini di selesaikan dengan waktu yang sudah direncanakan, tanpa perubahan apa pun."

"Kau yakin dengan itu?"

Juugo mengambil mapnya. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak menerima kerugian." Ponselnya bergetar, sebuah panggilan video call tertera di sana, dengan nama pemanggil yang sudah tidak asing lagi. "Kau bisa pergi."

Klik.

"Oh! _Teme_! Lihatlah hadiah yang ku berikan padamu!"

Naruto bertelanjang dada dan memakai celana pantai, sinar matahari menyinarinya-terlihat begitu panas, pasir juga terlihat menempel di sekitar wajahnya, dengan masih setia mengarahkan kamera ke arahnya, pria itu berjalan ke arah bibir pantai.

Mata Sasuke membulat kaget, "Kau ada di mana?" geramnya rendah.

"Pantai!"

Terlihat Sakura tertawa sambil memeluk bola voli, begitu menikmati suasana yang sedang terjadi di sana, bahkan sangat santai dengan bikini berwarna _peach_ yang di pakainya. "Aku tahu yang kau pikirkan _Teme_. Kemarilah! Bergabunglah bersama kami."

"Sialan."

Sakura berjalan ke arah air untuk mengambil bola, hari ini dia ingin menikmati masa liburannya, tidak ada salahnya pergi ke pantai di musim panas, bermain bersama para wanita menyebalkan di sana-Ino dan Hinata.

Dia tertawa pelan ketika Ino melemparkan pasir padanya. "Ah~ sialan kau Pig." Dia memeluk bolanya dengan erat.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mengajaknya ke sini?"

"Sasuke? Aku masih waras Pig untuk mengajaknya ke sini-" Sakura berjalan ke arah Ino dan Hinata, tidak jauh dari sana terlihat Naruto yang sibuk dengan ponselnya. "-dia tidak akan membiarkanku memakai ini." Sakura melirik tali bikini di bahunya.

Merek berdua-Ino dan Hinata tertawa, yang bagi Sakura masih terasa hambar dan menyebalkan.

"Dasar Uchiha."

Decihan Ino tentang tunangannya membuat Sakura tertawa-keras, meski tidak terlalu lama, hingga sebuah handuk super besar menutupi tubuhnya, itu jelas saja membuat tawanya berhenti mendadak, tidak ada yang tertawa, mata Ino melotot kaget dan Hinata? Menutup mulutnya kaget-konyol.

" _Teme_! Aw! Kau membuat Sakura- _chan_ terlihat aneh."

Naruto berdiri di samping Hinata.

"Hai-Uchiha." Sapa Ino garing.

"Lama tidak bertemu Yamanaka," Sakura melirik Sasuke jengah, pria itu mengenakan setelan santai-di pantai! Yang benar saja, oh mungkin saja pria itu vampir, itu hanya sedikit kemungkinan aneh yang terpikir oleh otaknya. "Kau terlihat cantik memakai itu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura garang. "Aku seperti sedang sauna memakai ini di pantai-" Sakura melepaskan handuk super besar-yang bisa di pastikan Sasuke yang membawanya, pria itu adalah pencemburu garis keras, warna merah, dan besar. "-Ini ku kembalikan."

Sakura melipat handuk dan menaruhnya di genggaman Sasuke.

"Ku pikir kau harus memakainya lagi Sakura- _chan_ , kau tahu... _Teme_ sedikit-" Naruto terlihat gugup.

Sakura berlari ke arah air. "Apa?! Mungkin kau ingin mengatakan sedikit gila karena memakaikan handuk di musim panas-di pantai!" Sakura berhenti dengan wajah sombongnya. "-Pulanglah! Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

Sasuke menatap datar ke arahnya.

Sakura mengabaikan itu, dia terus berlari semakin jauh, "Eh~ _Forehead_ aku pasti akan membawakan barang-barangmu! Pasti!"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino, raut wajah Ino menunjukkan keanehan yang menjalar padanya, dengan wajah datar Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, membuat ujung celananya terkena air laut, di tangannya handuk tergenggam erat, pria itu kini terlihat menyeramkan.

Dengan sebuah cengiran tidak berarti Sakura mundur perlahan, "Tunggu... apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Membereskan sesuatu." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

Itu menakutkan! Bagi Sakura, hingga dia terjatuh dengan posisi duduk, membuatnya melihat senyuman Sasuke terlihat lebih lebar, dan semakin mengerikan. "Tidak ada yang bisa melihat milik Uchiha." Tangan Sasuke menariknya berdiri, membungkus tubuhnya lagi dengan handuk, dengan sekali angkat, dia merasanya tubuhnya melayang di udara.

"Tunggu!" posisinya tidak elit, seperti karung beras.

" _Pig_! Aku di culik! Uchiha sialan turunkan aku! _Pig_!" Sakura menatap Ino yang hanya tersenyum pahit-tanpa berbuat apa-apa! Melihatnya di bawa pergi Sasuke-tunangan gilanya, "Sasuke! Turunkan aku! Narutoooo!"

Teman-teman sialannya. Kini dia merindukan 13th damainya-tanpa tunangan gilanya ini.

Sial.

.

.

.

Rintik buih.

.

.

.

Sakura memakan es krimnya, agak belepotan, dan dokter itu tidak menghiraukannya, dia masih asyik menjilati gumpalan es krim berwarna ungu, bukan rasa kesukaannya memang, setidaknya cukup menyegarkan di musim panas.

Pekerjaannya hari ini membuatnya suntuk, dengan satu operasi panjang pagi tadi.

Brak!

Dia kaget-memangnya siapa yang tidak kaget jika mejanya di gebrak begitu saja, dengan mata marah Sakura melihat pelakunya, dia menghembuskan napas pelan, terlihat menenangkan diri.

"Apa?"

"Jelaskan."

Dia melirik koran, halaman utama tepatnya, terdapat fotonya dan foto pria kolongmerat di sana, lama-lama terlihat seperti majalah gosip yang selalu Ino baca, dan selalu berhasil membuatnya ngumpat pelan. "Mungkin mereka melakukan kesalahan, kau tahu _typo_ 'kan?"

"Ku rasa mereka tidak segila itu." Pria di hadapannya terdengar jengkel. "Apa yang tidak ku ketahui?"

Pria itu kini duduk di depannya. "Banyak, hingga aku sendiri tidak bisa mengingatnya, tapi itu tidak penting, bisa bicarakan yang lain? Aku sedang tidak ingin mengingatnya."

Dia menggigit es krimnya. "Aku menolak."

"Sialan-" Sakura melihat pria di depannya. "-Apa? Bukan kau, maksudku Sasuke, dia pasti tersangka utama dalam berita di koran itu, aku sudah bilang untuk tidak mempublikasikannya. Kau tahu menjadi tunangan orang terkenal itu menyusahkan."

"Kau-tunangan?!"

"Dia memaksaku Kouji,"

Sakura kembali memakan es krimnya. "Kau tahu semuanya, terutama buih-biuh bodoh itu-eh! Kau ingat kami pernah bertemu, tapi tidak sedikit pun aku menunjukkan ketertarikan lebih, kisah kita membuatku sedikit trauma, jadi ku pikir lebih baik aku tidak menyentuh apa pun tentang Sasuke untuk sementara, meski kami selalu berdekatan-dan hanya Sasuke yang tidak tahu itu."

"Biarkan Uchiha yang menjawabnya Sakura." Kouji tersenyum lembut.

Senyuman yang masih Sakura sukai hingga sekarang, lagi-lagi dia merasa beruntung pernah menjadi milik Kouji, tapi dia tidak ingin mengingatnya lebih dalam, mungkin akan sedikit terasa menyakitkan nantinya-terutama di akhir hubungan mereka yang lumayan suram.

"Ino juga mengatakan itu, aku tahu Sasuke serius, meski seperti yang ku katakan tadi-aku selalu berada di dekatnya, tapi aku tidak pernah menunjukkan ketertarikan lagi tentang Sasuke, aku bahkan tidak tahu tentang kabar Ryuuzetsu- _san_ setelah di rumah sakit 13th lalu, jika di lihat sekarang mungkin wanita itu memiliki waktu yang lebih sulit dari pada aku," Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Sasuke pasti menolaknya-tidak! Mencoba menyingkirkan wanita itu sejauh mungkin yang dia bisa."

"Sasuke melakukan penolakan, itu wajar, secara tidak sadar, Ryuuzetsu- _san_ yang membuatnya kehilanganmu Sakura," Kouji menatap serius pada Sakura. "Dari dulu Sasuke selalu serius dengan dirimu yang selalu ragu, yang ku pirirkan adalah setelah kalian menikah dan kau mulai ragu lagi, kau akan menceraikannya, itu membuatku ingin tertawa sekarang."

"Entahlah."

"Ku harap kau tidak melakukannya, Sasuke pasti akan bunuh diri, dan aku akan mengirimkan mayatnya padamu."

Sakura bergidik ngeri. "Hentikan imajinasi konyolmu, Sasuke tidak sebodoh itu untuk bunuh diri."

"Kau benar."

"Kita tidak akan tahu apa yang terjadi nanti, mungkin saja Sasuke yang mulai ragu-" Sakura melirik Kouji. "-Melihatku yang sekarang, siapa yang tahu kecuali Tuhan."

"Jika itu terjadi, panggil aku, aku akan menghajarnya untukmu hahaha."

Mereka berdua tertawa, dengan mendadak suara Sakura berhenti, "Terima kasih, bukankah ini waktumu juga untuk bahagia? Kau harus mencarinya, Tayuya juga pasti menunggumu dan anak kalian, dia marah karena kau selalu berputar-putar di sampingku seperti lalat,"

"Sekarang aku sudah ada Sasuke, aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkanku terluka, dia bahkan tidak ingin miliknya di lihat siapa pun ahahaha."

Sakura memegang tangan Kouji. "Ini giliran kita bahagia."

.

.

.

 _To be Continued_.

 **A/N :**

Halooo! Pengumumannya kali ini adalah siap-siap untuk menuju ending, awkwkw gak kerasa udah mau ending aja, jangan lupa kesan dan pesan ya minna!

 **Balasan Review :**

Uchiha Nazura : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Asuka kazumi : kelihatannya seperti itu, terima kasih udah review.

DaunIlalangKuning : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Hanazono Yuri : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Nurulita as Lita-san : akhirnya nyangkut awkwkw, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

CEKBIOAURORAN : hubungannya indomie itu apa awwkkwk, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Ardiyanthi : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Kirara967 : hilang ingatan? Sepertinya tidak, Sakura masih ingat Sasuke dan masa lalunya, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Aitara fuyuharu : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Saskey saki : mungkin di chapter depan bakalan di ceritain lebih detail, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Diah cherry : pindah ke mansion? Wajar dong, udah ada penghasilan yang lebih, tidak ada alasan yang spesifik dia pindah ke sana, Sara? Karin? Aku gagal paham dengan mereka, Sara hanya muncul kalo gak salah Cuma satu scene di sini, Karin? Mungkin beberapa, oh~ maaf RL lagi sibuk dengan tugas kuliah, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Dillakozo : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Devanichi : inti dari cerita ini adalah renkarnasi itu aja, yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Rumput hijau : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.

Sqchn : yosh! Update, terima kasih udah review.


	13. It's Me

**It's Me**

.

.

.

 **It's Me**

Disclimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto.

Author : Hanna Hoshiko

Pairing : Sasuke U. – Sakura H.

Rated : T+

Genre : Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Drama/Friendship.

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi dan semua yang ada di dalamnya kecuali chara adalah asli murni ide dari author. Kesamaan alur, scene,atau apapun itu dilakukan dengan ke-tidak sengajaan oleh author

Cerita ini akan update setiap author gak lagi sibuk di RL dan gak lagi kena WB.

Karakter tokoh disesuaikan dengan tuntutan jalan cerita, dan diusahakan sehingga tidak sampai mem-bashing chara.

.

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read.

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan.

Pintu ruangan praktiknya terbuka, tidak ada suara lagi setelah derit pintu terbuka, dengan aura bersemangat dan juga senyum ceria dia menatap ke arah pintu, kepada pasien yang tidak pernah dia duga. "Selamat pagi Dokter Sakura."

Aura bersemangat itu luntur dalam dirinya.

Wanita itu masih secantik dulu, hanya saja yang berbeda ada seorang anak laki-laki kecil di sampingnya, menggenggam erat tangan Ibunya, dan juga sang adik yang masih dalam kandungan.

Dirinya tersenyum, kejutan apa lagi ini? selalu, jika berhubungan dengan Sasuke, semua hal tak terduga mulai menghampirinya seperti mimpi buruk.

Wanita itu berjalan perlahan, menatapnya dengan serius, suara pintu tertutup menjadi _backsound_.

"Apa masalah anda Ryuuzetsu- _san_?"

Wanita itu diam dalam duduknya, masih menatapnya, hingga kedua tangannya mengeluarkan koran-halaman utama, Sakura memejamkan matanya, mengatur napas yang keluar dari mulut.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya... cerita indah ketika kau bertemu dengannya lagi." Tangannya menyentuh potret Sasuke pada koran. "Dokter Sakura."

"Tidak ada yang spesial di pertemuan kami."

"Sejak kapan?"

Sakura merogoh sakunya, memberikan lolipop yang tersisa di sana pada anak di samping Ryuuzetsu, "Ku harap kau menyukainya manis," Kedua matanya beralih pada Ryuuzetsu. "Beberapa waktu lalu, kami bertemu setelah 13 tahun dan dia melakukan perjodohan dengan keluargaku tanpa sepengetahuanku, aku senang-tentu saja, tapi ku pikir dia memang sedikit keterlaluan hahaha."

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian-" Ryuuzetsu tersenyum. "-Aku yang merubah Sasuke- _kun_ dan kau-Terima kasih sudah mengubahnya kembali, seperti Sasuke- _kun_ yang ku cintai."

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Aku?"

Ryuuzetsu tertawa, "Setelah kepergianmu, aku melakukan segala cara untuk membuat Sasuke- _kun_ berpaling padaku, tapi Naruto benar, jika Sasuke tidak akan pernah melupakanmu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak akan menyerah semudah itu tapi aku memilikinya-" Ryuuzetsu memeluk putranya. "-Aku hamil di luar pernikahaan, kini aku mencintai suami dan keluargaku tapi Sasuke- _kun_ bukan orang yang bisa kulupakan begitu saja."

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu,"

Sakura melirik sebuah foto kecil yang tertempel di monitor komputernya, salah satu foto yang berderet di sana. "Sampai sekarang juga aku masih menyukainya, senyuman milik cinta pertamaku, tapi hanya sekedar itu, karena mengingatnya lebih jauh bukan hal yang baik."

"Aku tidak berharap lebih dengan hubungan kita yang kurang harmonis, tapi aku harap kita sama-sama bahagia."

Sakura tersenyum lembut, matanya tertutup saat mendengar derit pintu yang kembali menutup, dia menyandarkan punggungnya, dan menghela napas kasar.

.

.

.

It's Me.

.

.

.

Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tidak ada lengkungan manis ketika melihat wanita itu berdiri di depan _mansion_ nya, tidak ada juga raut bahagia yang menyelimuti wajah wanita itu, yang di lakukan wanita itu hanyalah diam dan menatap _mansion_ nya.

Dia membukakan pintu, menimbulkan suara sunyi yang khas. "Masuklah."

"Terima kasih."

Dulu suasana di antara mereka berdua tidak sekaku ini, wanita itu selalu berkomentar sinis yang membuatnya ingin menjawab, tapi sekarang mereka hanya berjalan dalam diam. "Apa aku harus tinggal di sini? Rumah ini sedikit menakutkan."

"Tentu saja, kau boleh mengubahnya sampai membuatmu nyaman tinggal di sini."

"Aku?"

"Hn."

"Wah~ memang, rumah ini terlalu suram-" mata wanita itu meneliti dirinya. "-Mungkin juga karena aura pemiliknya sudah suram," wanita itu berbalik dan menaiki tangga. "Kita bahkan belum menikah, kenapa harus tinggal bersama?"

Sasuke meletakkan koper besar Sakura di depan sebuah kamar.

Dia mencari kemana Sakura pergi, wanita itu tanpa bertanya sekali pun sudah menjelajahi _mansion_ nya, bahkan di area yang tidak seorang pun boleh melihatnya-ruang kerjanya.

"Kenapa di sini banyak fotoku?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataannya. "Kau harusnya mencariku jika merindukanku, bukannya memajang fotoku seperti psikopat seperti ini-kau terlihat menakutkan Sasuke." Senyuman Sakura menghilang, di antara foto yang tertempel, Sakura melihat sebuah foto dengan pandangan lembut, jemarinya menyentuh sosok dalam foto, itu bukan dirinya-itu cinta pertama Sakura, yang tidak sengaja ikut terfoto waktu itu.

"Kau masih mencintainya?"

"Kouji?" Sakura tertawa pelan. "Apa kau masih cemburu padanya? Ku harap itu tidak terjadi, Kouji sudah menikah dengan Tayuya, tapi... aku masih menyukainya-senyumannya, itu adalah salah satu dari Kouji yang tidak bisa kulupakan, hanya itu yang tersisa dari cinta pertamaku."

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut. "Apa yang tersisa dari cinta pertamamu Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada yang tersisa," tatapan Sakura padanya berubah datar.

"Tidak ada harapan untuk yang tersisa, cinta pertamaku bukan lagi seseorang yang kusukai dulu, tidak ada kisah yang istimewa dari cinta pertamaku jadi tidak perlu aku ceritakan."

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," Sakura duduk di kursi kerjanya. "Cinta pertama Sasuke Uchiha." Wanita itu tersenyum ceria padanya. "Aku tidak ingin tahu siapa cinta pertamamu, hanya ingin mendengar bagaimana kau mencintainya."

Sasuke bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Dia perempuan yang ceria, hangat, mempunyai banyak teman laki-laki-dia tomboy, bodoh, dan selalu menggangguku. Kami berteman sejak kecil, kami melewati waktu bersama cukup lama," dia tersenyum. "Aku benci mengakuinya ketika aku tahu-aku menyukainya, dia bahkan tidak terlihat tertarik denganku, akhirnya aku memilih berpacaran dengan kakak kelasku untuk membuatnya cemburu, tapi dia meninggalkanku beg-"

"Stop!"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya lagi," Sakura berdiri, angin bertiup pelan dari balkon, beberapa bunga sakura juga ikut menyelinap masuk bersama angin. "Kau masih menyukainya-cinta pertamamu, kau masih menyimpan sisa itu Sasuke."

.

.

.

It's Me.

.

.

.

Sakura melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang begitu besar, berwarna merah muda yang begitu pudar, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat selimut tebal berwarna hitam di atas tubuhnya, matanya bergulir ke samping, semua barang yang berada di sini seperti di siapkan khusus untuknya.

Dia bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, dia masih belum terbiasa tidur di tempat baru, melihat jam yang menunjukkan tengah malam.

Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan, dia takut jika Sasuke terbangun.

 _Mansion_ ini begitu luas untuk di tempati sendirian, apakah Sasuke tidak kesepian? Hawa dingin menyapa kulitnya, kakinya terus berjalan menuju pintu ruang tengah, pintu ruang tengah memang tidak sebesar pintu utama, tapi masih bisa dikatakan besar juga.

Sakura menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. "Kenapa banyak sekali pohon sakura di sini?"

"Karena aku merindukanmu."

Sakura membalikkan badannya dengan kaget, melihat Sasuke berdiri tidak jauh darinya, dengan tampang acak-acakan, "Karena aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu."

Air mata mulai menggenang di kedua matanya. "Dasar bodoh."

.

.

.

It's Me

.

.

.

Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya, ya... semuanya, bahkan tentang keberadaan Sakura di _mansion_ nya, tentang pertemuan keluarga mereka, semuanya sudah tertata rapi di dalam otaknya, dan berjalan lancar.

Melihat Sakura di setiap dia bangun tidur adalah kesenangan tersendiri, jika dia bisa, dia akan membuat Sakura hanya untuk dirinya, menjadikan perempuan itu sebuah rahasia yang hanya menjadi miliknya, menyembunyikannya dari dunia.

"Apa kau akan terus duduk di sana?"

Dia tersenyum tipis melihat kepala perempuan itu menyumbul di ambang pintu kamarnya.

Semua mimpi-mimpinya selama 13 tahun menjadi kenyataan, melihat Sakura terus berjalan mondar-mandir di sekitarnya, berbicara padanya, marah padanya, dan terkadang membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

Perempuan itu berjalan mendekat.

"Tuan makanan anda sudah siap, dan aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan," dengan wajah tidak paham Sasuke menarik Sakura hingga terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Dia merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua.

"aku ada jadwal operasi Sasuke."

Sasuke melesakkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura, dia sangat membenci pekerjaan Sakura yang harus meninggalkannya, dia juga butuh Sakura, bukan hanya mereka saja.

"Tunggu sebentar,"

Cup. Sebuah ciuman singkat. "aku akan mengantarmu."

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Kau mengambil bayaranmu di awal tuan." Sakura berdiri dari pangkuannya. "kau tidak perlu mengantarku, nikmatilah sarapanmu."

"Kuantar atau menikmati seharian bersamaku diatas ranjang?"

Dia melirik nakal ke arah istrinya, sebenarnya dia ingin sekali tertawa-keras melihat ekspresi Sakura saat ini, wajah perempuan itu memerah karena kesal dengannya.

Menggoda Sakura memang hobi yang paling disukainya.

"Kau mau mengambil tawaranku yang terakhir? Aku juga setuju dengan itu." Dia menopang wajahnya, dia yakin-100 persen yakin jika saat ini dirinya terlihat seksi dan menawan.

Sakura menghela napas. "Kenapa kau sangat mesum? Sialnya aku menyukainya," decih Sakura pelan. "baiklah antarkan aku."

.

.

.

It's Me.

.

.

.

"Kau pernahkah melihat kejadian yang belum kau alami?"

Sasuke membuka kedua matanya, di dalam matanya guguran kelopak bunga sakura berayun lambat karena angin malam, "Kurasa."

"Aku mengalaminya," Sakura menatapnya. "setelah kecelakaan kita waktu itu."

Dia terdiam.

Dia juga mengalami halnya sama, di tempat dan waktu-waktu tertentu, sebuah ingatan yang bahkan tidak pernah ia miliki muncul, dia dan Sakura ada di dalam sana, meski dia tidak merasa memiliki ingatan itu tapi semua ingatan aneh itu tidak asing baginya.

Seolah-olah semua ingatan itu milik reinkarnasinya.

"Mungkin dia ingin mengingatkanmu?"

"Siapa?"

"Sakura yang lain," Sasuke menatap Sakura. "Sakura yang hidup sebelum dirimu, Sakura yang mencintai Sasuke dari masa sebelumnya, Sakura yang ingin mengingatkanmu jika Sakura hanya bisa mencintai Sasuke."

Pipi Sakura merona tipis. "Ba-bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku juga mengalaminya,"

"pada awalnya aku juga bingung," lanjutnya tenang. "ingatan siapa yang terlintas di kepalaku, semua ingatan itu menceritakan tentang kita yang tidak pernah aku tahu, tentang bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sakura pada masa itu, setelah kupikir mungkin mereka ingin aku tidak melepaskanmu."

Sasuke menghembuskan napas pelan. "Lebih tepanya, Sasuke terus mengingatkanku agar tetap mencintaimu, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura saat itu atau pun saat ini, dan itu benar saja jika Sasuke di dalam ingatan itu benar-benar aku, aku akan melakukan halnya sama pada diriku di masa depan nanti. Untuk tidak melepaskanmu..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Dan selalu menjadi orang yang mencintaimu lebih dulu."

.

.

.

It's Me.

.

.

.

Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, berjalan tenang seperti melewati lorong yang sepi, dibalik kacamata hitam matanya menatap lurus ke depan, dia bahkan tidak berniat tersenyum pada perawat-perawat Rumah Sakit yang mencoba tersenyum padanya.

Kegiatan barunya di penghujung sore adalah memastikan Sakura pulang dengan selamat di bawah pengawasannya.

Langkahnya berhenti.

Melihat orang di depannya dengan sebuah senyum remeh.

"Menyapaku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian," pria itu tersenyum tipis padanya. "aku menitipkan Sakura padamu, kau tahu... kau harusnya datang lebih cepat," pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya.

Sedetik dia terpaku. Inikah senyuman yang tidak bisa di lupakan Sakura? Senyum hangat dari pria yang sedang berdiri di depannya, pria yang dulu begitu dicintai wanitanya, pria yang dulu sanggup membuat wanitanya hancur.

"Sakuraku sudah menunggu terlalu lama, aku pikir dia tidak akan pernah menikah," pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku jas dokternya. "hanya karena menunggumu."

Ia tersenyum tipis pada pria di depannya.

Tanpa berkata apa pun dia melangkah, "Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya." Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke melewati Kouji begitu saja.

.

.

.

 _End._

 **A/N :**

Udah lama banget. Kayaknya sangat sangat sangat lama akwkwkw :v saya harus fokus dengan kegiatan kampus mangkanya jarang bisa ngetik terus kemalasan yang sering menyerang karena banyak tugas, sebenernya saya mau buat satu chapter lagi tapi saya mikir kok agak aneh, karena emang ceritanya udah selesai dan nggak ada yang bisa diceritain lagi. Belakangan ini juga saya lebih minat nulis oneshoot ketimbang multichap kayak gini, mungkin projek multichap yang belum selesai bakalan luama banget selesainya.

Dan buat kedepannya mungkin saya nggak bakalan lagi up buat multichap karena kebanyakan oneshoot, untuk dukungannya selama ini saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak dan maaf juga kalo endingnya kayak maksa bued, akhir kata sampai di projek selanjutnya.

 **Balasan Review :**

PantatAyam BerjidatLebar : cerita ini aslinya projek satu ide di bagi jadi 3, ceritanya saling berkaitan satu sama lain dan cerita ini yang nomer 2 tapi mungkin yang ketiga gak bakalan ada akwkw karena alasan yang udah aku bahas diatas. Terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

CEKBIOAURORAN : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Hanazono Yuri : udah tamat, terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Aitara Fuyuharu : aku juga turut bahagia karena chapter ini tamat, terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Diah Cherry : apa aku upnya kelamaan :v kemarin juga habis tahun baru 2018 tapi awkwkw, terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Ardiyanthi : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Sqchn : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Annisa61149 : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Sasusakuflower : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.

Risnusaki : terima kasih untuk dukungannya selama ini.


End file.
